Je te vois dans mon âme
by Chinyachi
Summary: Et si Harry était sauvé par les Cullen alors qu'il se fait battre par son oncle depuis tout petit? Et si toute une histoire était remise en question face à un nouveau Harry, sauvé de la mort par Alice mais gardant tout de même des séquelles irréversibles? Harry/Jacob C'est un slash Mesdames et Messieurs! No canon
1. Prologue: Vision du futur, sauver l'ange

**Et oui le voilà le prologue de cette fanfiction d'on j'ai parlé dans Angel, mon terrible démon ^^**

 **J'espère que ce début vous plaira!**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi!**

 **Rated: Ça va sans aucun doute être M!**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

Il ne savait que faire en ce moment. Il était assis dans son placard miteux. Il attendait que le temps passe comme à chaque fois qu'il était enfermé durant une durée indéterminée par son oncle. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis...depuis combien de temps maintenant?

Il avait pas bu d'ailleurs, il avait soif. Il en pouvait plus.

Il était en colère, et il sentait tellement de haine qu'il arrivait à se demander comment son petit corps de quatre ans mais en paraissant deux de moins supportait cette rage malsaine. Il voulait tellement vivre, arrêter de devoir être malheureux, il voulait une vraie vie. Et pas passer ces journées à attendre les ordres et les bouts de pains moisis de sa tante.

Oui il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne méritait pas cette vie qu'importe tout ce que pouvait en dire Oncle Vernon.

Il méritait d'être heureux, de ne pas être battu et affamé. Il voulait faire plein de chose, tout d'abord comprendre les mots écrits dans les livres qu'ils devaient ranger par ordre de couleur de Tante Pétunia.

Et il voulait partir, s'enfuir très très loin de cette maison de torture et de malheur.

Que faire?

Il devait changer les choses mais un enfant de quatre ans ne pouvait faire grand chose contre le colosse qu'était son oncle. Il était définitivement perdu.

Son petit corps se mit à tressauter, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans le plus assourdissant des cris silencieux. Sa petite âme déjà lassée de vivre hurlait un appel à l'aide à qui voudrait l'entendre.

Seulement personne ne se soucie d'un petit monstre.

* * *

Alice, assise dans un des luxueux fauteuils de la maison Cullen était prise d'une terrible vision. Edward pas loin d'elle suivait l'horreur ayant lieu dans son esprit avec un effarement que l'on avait très peu souvent put lire sur son visage. La famille était réunit au grand complet, les entourant tout les deux tout en attendant que la vision se termine. Leur cœurs éteints semblaient s'affoler tellement la panique enserrer leur esprit, le ciel assombrit de Forks témoignait l'angoisse ambiante.

Cela dura une vingtaine de minutes avant que la plus frêle des vampires ne glisse du canapé et tombe à genoux comme si son corps était complètement désarticulé. Edward lui aussi devait se tenir contre le mur derrière lui tellement il semblait désemparé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Immédiatement Carlisle s'agenouilla face à sa fille tandis que Esmée entourait son fils de ses bras. Ils n'eurent à demander des réponses car elles arrivèrent d'elles mêmes dans les vois unies d'Alice et d'Edward:

\- Nous devons aller sauver un enfant.

 **La suite dans quelques jours! ^^**


	2. Chapitre 1: De ta faute, il souffrira

**Bonjour le monde!**

 **Ouah je suis tellement heureuse de voir toutes ces reviews! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos commentaires et je suis désolé je n'ai pas encore eut le temps d'y répondre mais je vais le faire! Tout commentaire mérite une récompense je vous l'assure ^^**

 **Alors voici donc ce nouveau chapitre assez court mais le chapitre est bien plus long ne vous en faite pas!**

 **Bonne lecture à vous mes amis :3**

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_

Il fallut près d'une heure pour que les deux frère et sœur racontent ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Et c'était tout simplement la vie complète de celle d'un enfant, remplit de cauchemars, de souffrance et de manipulation, Alice était sûre que si elle aurait été humaine elle serait en train de pleurait pendant des heures et des heures. Cette vie ne pouvait être souhaité à personne, elle sentait qu'ils devaient agir. Qu'ils ne pouvaient laissé un pauvre être dans cette vie de misère et de terreur. Elle devait courir maintenant au plus vite aller le sauver.

Pourtant sa famille ne possédait pas son empressement, même Edward qui avait vu la même chose qu'elle semblait réticent. Elle avait envie de hurler. Elle regarda désespérée son compagnon de vie Jasper qui ressentait ses émotions avec violence. Celui ci était assez alarmé bien sûr n'ayant jamais ressentit de telles choses même dans les moments les plus critiques chez son amante. Il voulait bien sûr faire quelque chose pour la soulager, il fit de son possible jouant de son empathie mais ses émotions étaient bien trop fortes pour être canalyser par son pouvoir. Surtout ce besoin d'agir, cette rage de rester assise à discuter alors qu'un pauvre enfant était en train de subir la famine.

Et surtout qui était en train d'avancer vers son funeste destin.

Alice voulait tellement allait le sortir de cette horrible vie!

\- Alice te rends tu compte de ce que tu demandes? Et de ce que tu raconte de plus? Se soucia Carlisle avec difficulté.

Bien sûr qu'elle se rendait compte! Et elle même avait du mal à croire à ce monde de magie et de cruauté, à cette guerre, à toute ces trahisons qu'aurait à subir ce petit ange. A tout ce qu'il avait déjà subit!

\- Oui Carlisle, et je te conjure de faire quelque chose. Au sinon j'irais le chercher moi même. Et si vous n'en voulez pas je partirais de notre famille. Je suis sérieuse je vous le jure, je pense n'avoir jamais étais aussi sérieuse de ma vie d'immortelle. Je veux sauver cet enfant.

Elle les observait l'œil froid et pourtant suppliant, elle était déterminée et cela se voyait. Esmée lança un regard désespérée à son mari, elle ne voulait perdre un de ces enfants. Et de plus pour une cause aussi noble que celle de sauver un enfant en train de subir une maltraitance horrifiante. Carlisle observa sa femme, puis sa fille si campée sur ses positions, puis le reste de sa famille.

Oui il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose. Et si Alice avait eut cette vision c'est qu'ils devaient d'un côté agir.

Emmett regarda à tour de rôle tout le monde tandis qu'il hallucinait intérieurement. Il prit finalement la parole en faisant de grands gestes montrant son étonnement.

\- Mais vous vous rendez compte que c'est un enfant humain?!

Edward se mit à parler calmement et pourtant ses paroles étaient secs démontrant à quel point il était tendu.

\- Mais un enfant en danger de mort. Il va mourir c'est ce qu'Alice a vu, et dans des conditions telles que je ne souhaiterais même pas ça à mes pires ennemis. Nous devons agir, sauver cette vie innocente et mystérieuse. Qu'advienne que pourra, nous improviserons ensuite. Mais le sauver de son propre malheur compte avant tout. Il devrait bientôt ce passer quelque chose d'horrible dans sa vie dans ses prochains jours. Nous ne pouvons déjà pas laisser ça arriver.

Tous hochèrent la tête, Alice avec plus de vigueur. Elle n'avait parler à sa famille de ce qu'il allait arriver au petit enfant s'ils n'agissaient pas, c'était trop écœurant. Et heureusement son frère n'avait pas détaillé.

Carlisle soupira mais l'idée ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il savait que sa fille allait piquer une de ses fameuses crises mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Ecoute Alice pour l'instant c'est non, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'amener un enfant ici, cela pourrait entraîner des problèmes autant avec les Volturis que les Quileutes. Si tu as d'autre vision de lui, car je te rappelle ma fille que tes visions ne montre pas toujours ce qu'il va se passer avec certitude, nous y irons. Mais je ne veux pas que notre famille encoure des risques inutiles.

Alice ouvrit grand ses yeux tandis que la rage la consumait entièrement. Elle sentit le pouvoir de son compagnon la calmer doucement, elle inspira une profonde respiration inutile et regarda sa famille. Elle sentait que pour l'instant elle avait perdu, et ne savait que faire. D'un côté le chef de leur famille avait raison, mais elle sentait que l'urgence était là. Que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer, que ce petit Harry allait vivre surement un enfer dans quelques jours.

Elle espérait que sa vision était fausse.

Mais là, elle ne voulait pas risquer de mettre en danger sa famille. Alors elle allait attendre...

Et au final, elle n'aurait surement pas du.

* * *

 _ **2 jours plus tard:**_

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il avait tellement faim. Il souffrait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de devenir fou comme tante Marge quand elle buvait trop. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et ne savait même plus contrôler son corps. Il se sentait trembler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sa gorge produisait des cris qui n'arrivait à retenir. Il ne savait quoi faire ni comment empêcher son corps de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Cela dura quelques minutes avant que les petits cris deviennent des hurlements, les yeux du petit enfant de quatre ans se retournaient dans ses orbites alors que son corps était prit de spasmes horribles. Il se serrait le ventre douloureusement, se griffant de temps en temps le ventre comme s'il voulait se retirer ses propres entrailles.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva finalement, la porte de son placard s'ouvrit violemment laissant apparaître la forme difforme de son oncle qui était rouge de colère. Ses yeux porcins s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il observait le corps se balançant dans tout les sens.

Sa réaction ne mit pas longtemps à venir car il prit tout simplement son filleul par les cheveux afin de le sortir du maudit placard dans lequel il avait été oublié il y a cinq jours de cela. Sa femme était partit avec son merveilleux fils au parc tandis que lui voulait suivre les courses hippiques sur sa merveilleuse télé. En tout cas c'était ce qu'il faisait avant d'entendre les cris du monstre qu'ils étaient obligés de la c'était de trop pour cet honnête Vernon, ce gosse devait vraiment avoir une correction pour avoir survécu dans cet accident. Il avait hâte de la faire.

Quand Harry aperçut le sourire tordu de sadisme de son oncle il sut qu'il allait souffrir.

Il le balança contre le mur du salon de toute ses forces et déjà le pauvre enfant put sentir des os de son dos faire d'étranges bruits, ça, ça voulait dire qu'il allait avoir très mal pendant longtemps. Il essaya immédiatement de se relever mais un coup dans ses côtes le surpris. Mais il ne fut pas le seul car une rafale d'autre coup s'abattirent sur lui. Harry avait peur, il ne voulait pas continuer à recevoir une punition qu'il ne méritait pas. Il observa son obèse d'oncle avec terreur tandis qu'il priait de toute ses forces pour qu'il arrête de lui donner des coups de pieds.

D'un côté son vœu fut exaucé car son oncle ne put continuer à lui marteler le corps de ses pieds, tout simplement parce qu'il s'était retrouvé projeté contre le mur opposé par une force invisible. Harry essaya de se relever afin de fuir mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait qu'à peine bouger ses membres, il avait beaucoup trop mal. Il se mit à pleurer quand il vit le visage rouge de haine de son oncle en train de se relever. Il allait partir au ciel, il en était sûr.

\- MONSTRE DÉGOÛTANT! JE VAIS TE CREVER! TU NE MÉRITES PAS DE VIVRE!

Son oncle partit en courant dans la cuisine tandis qu'Harry cherchait vainement à ramper afin de fuir la fureur de cet être barbare. Mais celui ci revint rapidement. Et pas avec les mains vides.

Il avait dans ses doigts boudinés un des terribles couteaux en inox de cuisine à sa tante.

Harry avait peur et pourtant il se résolut tout de même. Il était un monstre, et il allait rejoindre ses parents alcooliques dans le ciel c'est tout.

* * *

-Carlisle! J'ai eu une nouvelle vision! Carlisle!

 **Et voici ce nouveau chapitre ^^ j'espère qu'il vous aura plus! Dite le moi ^^**

 **A la prochaine pour le chapitre 2**


	3. Chapitre 2: le noir abyssale

_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

 **Comme vous êtes gentils voici le chapitre 2 assez rapidement, vos reviews les favoris et les follow m'ont énormément touché. Merci beaucoup vous êtes les meilleures**

 **Voici donc le chapitre deux avec quelques surprises!**

 _ **CHAPITRE 2**_

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps son oncle était en train de s'acharner sur lui. Il avait beaucoup crié, il avait hurlé même quand il avait sentit ses deux yeux lui faire souffrir abominablement avant qu'il ne puisse plus rien voir. Il avait pleuré ensuite alors qu'il sentait le sang le recouvrir partout sur son corps. Son oncle semblait prit de la pire des folies, et c'était d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'il avait put voir avant d'être dans le noir et la terrible douleur: ce visage répugnant tirant le pire des sourires barbares.

Puis il arriva un stade où il n'entendit plus les cris et les insultes de son oncle, où il ne sentait plus les coups de pieds et de couteaux s'abattrent sur son ventre, ses bras ou ses jambes, où il n'arrivait même plus à sentir l'odeur âpre du sang. Oui c'était tout simplement la fin pour ce pauvre petit être âgé de quatre ans.

Et pourtant non, Vernon ne put apporter le coup final à son monstrueux neveu que la porte du quatre Privet Drive s'ouvrit violemment laissant place à une petite femme et deux hommes l'un à la carrure impressionnante et au sourire terrifiant et un à l'allure plus vieille qui avait des yeux de glace sondant les lieux. Ils furent immédiatement agressé par l'odeur omniprésente d'un sang à l'odeur terriblement délicieuse. Et pourtant nul n'avait envie de dévorer le propriétaire de sang à l'odeur exquise, ils ressentaient juste une terrible rage envers celui qui avait fait coulé ce sang: Vernon Dursley.

Harry tomba dans les pommes à ce moment précis, dans un soupir d'un "enfin" il laissa son corps sanglant complètement sans défenses. Il était temps qu'il se repose.

Alice fut la première à réagir, elle fut près du petit corps en moins d'une demie seconde et ne réagit même pas face au sang, elle laissa aux deux hommes la charge de s'occuper de l'immonde porc qui avait mit cet enfant dans cet état. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait faire, à comment réagir face à ce petit corps martelé et mourant.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Et elle se devait de le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Loin de son air jovial habituel elle lança un regard vers les deux membres de sa famille qui était en train de tuer l'immonde bête. Il n'y avait que ça à faire si bien, cet homme ne méritait pas de vivre. Alors sans les prévenir et les laissant à leur vengeance elle prit le poignet beaucoup trop fin du petit enfant tout en sachant que cela changerait considérablement sa vie et elle mordit profondément dedans.

Elle venait de créer son enfant.

Carlisle sentit tout comme Emmett cette vague d'il ne savait qu'elle magie qui souffla dans la maison. Pourtant elle semblait venir du petit être qu'ils étaient venu sauver. Il se détourna du corps sans vie du porc qu'il venait d'assassiner froidement pour tomber sur une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir après ses centaines d'années vécus.

Harry, petit être frêle et sanglant en train de convulsé dans les bras de sa fille. Il pouvait voir derrière tout ce sang grâce à sa vision la marque de morsure caractéristique sur son poignet.

-Alice, qu'as tu fais?!

Il était horrifié, il voyait d'ailleurs déjà venir les Volturis ici et assassiner le petit être et sa fille. Elle venait de faire quelque chose de tellement insensé qu'il n'aurait jamais put imaginer qu'elle le ferait. Emmett jura très grossièrement derrière lui alors qu'il se rendait aussi compte de la situation. Ils étaient vraiment perdus.

\- Il n'y avait que ça à faire Carlisle! Il allait mourir quelques secondes après sinon je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se faire! Il est important et ne mérite pas de mourir!

Oui, le vieux vampire le savait d'un côté, il avait bien sentit la trop nombreuse quantité de sang dans cette pièce, il avait bien vu le corps complètement méconnaissable du petit humain. Mais non c'était juste impossible que sa fille est fait de lui un bébé vampire, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ça. Définitivement pas.

\- Il n'a plus ses yeux Carlisle. Murmura Alice horrifiée. Le venin ne pourra pas en faire de nouveau, il pourra juste réparer ses blessures. Mais ses orbites sont complètement vide, son oncle était vraiment un monstre.

Si Emmett avait été humain il aurait surement vomit alors qu'il observait sa sœur ouvrir les paupières ne montrant que du vide et du sang du petit. C'était vraiment atroce.

Carlisle n'en menait pas mieux et était justement en train de se demander à qu'elle vie son enfant venait de donner à ce petit être.

Comme si Alice venait d'entendre ses pensées elle dit:

\- J'ai eu une vision Carlisle, il va vieillir, il va grandir et atteindre sa majorité avant de se stopper là. Ce n'est pas un bébé vampire. Il est autre chose, je ne sais pas encore quoi mais mon Harry est autre chose qu'un dangereux bébé vampire.

Le père de famille décida finalement de la croire et avec l'aide de son fils ils mirent le feu à cette horrible maison et à son propriétaire avant de partir, Alice tenant dans ses bras sa précieuse charge terriblement bouillante et gémissante.

Elle allait lui donner une bien meilleure vie, elle se le promettait.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent chez eux quelques heures après, ils leurs fallut une trentaine de minute pour expliquer ce qu'il se passait à sa famille et une bonne dizaine de minute pour qu'Alice s'énerve face à leur réserves et aille poser le petit être dans la chambre d'ami qui contenait le seul lit de cette maison. Elle resta là pendant deux jours sans bouger, sans se nourrir rien, sans parler aux membres de sa famille venant de temps en temps. Elle voulait juste surveiller ce petit être qu'elle avait sauver, qui était maintenant son enfant.

Elle observa les blessures se refermer, son teint blanchir encore plus, ses cheveux pousser jusqu'à atteindre le bas de ses épaules, il prit d'ailleurs un peu de poids durant la transformation le rendant définitivement magnifique. Elle ne savait détacher son regard de cette beauté hypnotisante et pourtant terriblement innocente.

Ce ne fut pas au petit matin qu'il se réveilla comme s'il sortait d'une longue nuit mais ce fut dans la fin d'après midi que ses yeux vides s'ouvrirent le laissant pourtant dans le noir complet.

Quand se réveilla il sut que quelque chose avait changé, il pensa tout d'abord qu'il était au ciel et que son papa et sa maman allait lui faire un câlin mais alors qu'il sentait qu'il ouvrait ses yeux il resta dans le noir complet comme s'il dormait encore et que ses yeux étaient complètement fermés. Il commença immédiatement à paniquer, il chercha à se tenir les yeux ce qu'il fit immédiatement sans se rendre compte qu'il le faisait à une vitesse terriblement anormale. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit clairement comme il n'avait jamais entendu aussi bien une respiration et les bruits du froissement entre les vêtements.

Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui.

Il pouvait aussi sentir comme jamais il n'avait put le faire les odeurs dans la pièce qu'il repéra immédiatement comme lui étant complètement inconnu. Il y avait cette odeur de Lilas et de forêt qui lui semblait rassurante, il avait envie, il sentait même le besoin littéralement de se blottir contre cette odeur. Il y avait cette senteur de propre, de sûreté et de forêt encore une fois qui semblait envahir la pièce où il était. Il pouvait même ressentir la chaleur du soleil contre sa peau et pourtant il ne semblait pas fort du tout, comme une caresse presque inexistante.

La personne à côté de lui commença à bouger et il sut que qui que soit cette personne elle était celle avec qui il se sentirait toujours le mieux possible. Il avait vraiment envie de lui faire un câlin, de pleurer contre son épaule, de lui dire qu'il l'avait attendu depuis tout ce temps.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il décida de faire confiance à ces sentiments étrangers et laissa la personne lui prendre la main avec douceur. D'ailleurs sa peau était douce et il pouvait sentir une bague autour de l'un de ses doigts.

\- Bonjour petit Harry.

La voix de la femme - car oui maintenant il pouvait bien dire que ça en était une- était chantante et terriblement rassurante. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et lui sauta dans les bras le plus rapidement possible, il se rendit cette fois ci bien compte qu'il allait un peu trop vite tout de même mais il laissa de côté ses pensées et profita des deux bras l'entourant à la taille et le parfum réconfortant de cette dame.

Il se laissa aller alors et pleura, il pleura et pleura sous l'étonnement certain d'Alice qui regarda les larmes rosées sortant des orbites vides couler des joues pâles de son petit ange. Elle ne le serra que plus fort affin de faire profiter de sa présence à ce petit être ayant beaucoup trop vécu pendant sa si petite vie. Cela dura quelques minutes avant que l'enfant ne se calme et posa la question piège.

\- Tu sais pourquoi mes yeux restent fermés?

Alice ferma elle même ses propres yeux de désespoir alors qu'elle aurait bien voulu pleurer comme son petit. Allait-elle vraiment dire ça?

\- Je suis désolée Harry, ton oncle a fait des choses horribles et tu ne peux plus voir car il t'a fait des blessures aux yeux.

\- Je ne peux plus voir? Demanda la petite inquiète du petit garçon.

Alice entendit sa famille derrière la porte de la chambre d'ami et d'ailleurs Harry les entendit aussi car il tourna sa tête vers la source de bruit.

\- Non malheureusement, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais tout faire pour que tu ne sois pas handicapée par ce problème.

\- Je te crois, mais dis moi comment tu t'appelles, pourquoi je suis avec toi? Où est Oncle Vernon? Pourquoi y'a plein de problèmes avec mon corps? J'ai l'impression que tout va plus fort sauf avec mes yeux...

Alors Alice expliqua avec les mots les plus simples possibles la situation, elle n'eut pas trop de mal car elle avait eut deux jours pour y penser à ce problème. Elle y alla donc en douceur, elle fit de son mieux et au final l'information passa très bien.

Tellement bien que son prodigieux petit eut un immense sourire qui pouvait concurrencer n'importe quel soleil et étoile de cet univers. Il était tellement magnifique, elle voulait tellement le protéger de la Terre entière et le couvrir de milliard de câlins que cela l'étonna même. Elle ne dit rien pourtant et lui refit un câlin traduisant tout l'amour naissant qu'elle ressentait.

\- Du coup c'est toi qui m'a sauvé Alice? demanda Harry avec une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

-Oui, c'est moi qui t'a transformé afin que tu ne partes pas au ciel petit.

Il lui fit un immense sourire et tandis ces petites mains vers son visage. En sachant ce qu'il voulait faire elle le laissa frôler les contours de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, son nez, ses yeux, ses joues et son front. Puis il toucha ses cheveux avant de lui faire un sourire timide qui fit craquer le reste de son cœur détruit en miettes par sa beauté destructrice.

\- Tu es belle Alice, ton visage est beau et tu sens bon. Je t'aime déjà et j'ai envie de rester avec toi. Tu crois que je peux?

\- Bien sûr Harry je ne pourrais être plus heureuse qu'en restant avec toi. Est ce que tu veux que je te présentes le reste de ma famille petit?

\- Oui Alice, mais ils sont gentils au moins?

\- Les plus gentils de ce monde je te l'assure.

A ces mots la porte s'ouvrit et la tête de l'enfant se tourna vers le bruit la mine curieuse. Il entendit beaucoup de pas certains plus léger que d'autre avancer dans la pièce dans laquelle il était.

La famille Cullen eut du mal à ne pas montrer son effarement face aux deux orbites vides qui les fixaient. C'était glaçant vraiment, il y avait de quoi retourner n'importe quel être vivant face à cette image. Bien sûr Alice n'avait rien laissé voir, même pas un soupir de peur. Elle ne voulait pas faire de la peine à ce petit être, ainsi elle lança un regard sévère à sa famille afin qu'il ne fasse aucune remarque. Elle assit bien Harry sur ses genoux et lui dit d'une voix douce.

\- Chacun va s'avancer et se présenter puis tu va pouvoir mémoriser leur visage comme tu as fait avec moi comme ça il n'y aura plus aucun soucis avec ça. Tu veux bien Harry?

\- Oui bien sûr Alice, je suis heureux.

Ces mots les firent tous sourirent et Esmée fut la première à s'avancer avec douceur, elle s'agenouilla devant l'enfant qui l'a sentit arriver sans problème.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelles Harry! Dit-il avec un petit sourire timide.

\- Bonjour petit Harry, je suis Esmée. La maman d'Alice et de tout les autres ici avec mon mari Carlisle.

\- Je peux toucher ton visage Esmée?

\- Bien sûr petit Harry.

L'enfant tendit ses petites mains et parcourut son visage comme il l'avait fait avec Alice. Il découvrit la douceur et la beauté que dégageait les traits doux de la femme vampire.

Harry réussit à se faire une idée des traits de la femme face à lui comme avec la belle Alice, puis chaque vampire se présenta et au fur et à mesure l'enfant se sentait de mieux en mieux avec cette famille si spécial qui l'accueillait chez elle. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il en avait de la chance!

Quand chacun fut passé Alice prit dans ses bras l'enfant et tous descendirent dans le salon. Ils passèrent ainsi la journée et la nuit à discuter et à découvrir les capacités vampirique d'Harry.

Tout d'abord à la surprise générale et à celle de Jasper le petit n'eut pas du tout envie de sang. Il demanda même à Alice s'il pouvait avoir quelque chose à manger, Edward alla le plus rapidement lui acheter un repas dans un magasin et l'enfant le mangea avec un bonheur transparent. Il mangea ainsi sans problème des pattes démontrant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sang.

La famille Cullen en fut heureuse d'un côté car cela leur permettrait de passer plus inaperçu. Ensuite ils continuèrent à se connaitre les un et les autres. Ils firent la "visite" de la maison au petit qui commença à se repérer au mieux avec son ouïe et son odorat aussi étrangement.

Ainsi commença la nouvelle vie du petit Harry dans sa nouvelle famille, et il ne pouvait qu'en être heureux.

 **Voici donc ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! A bientôt pour le chapitre trois!**


	4. Chapitre 3: Vers la France!

_**B**_ **onjour bonjour tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien!**

 **Voici le chapitre 3!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 _ **CHAPITRE 3**_

-Harry! Descend de l'arbre il faut que l'on parte rapidement!

Alice, maman autoproclamée du petit vampire/sorcier repartit vers la maison Cullen affin de continuer à ranger les valises dans les diverses voitures de la famille. Harry était tout en haut d'un des plus grands arbres entourant la maison, du haut de ses onze ans ( qu'il avait eut hier en plus!) il "observait" ce paysage familier qu'il allait quitter pour une durée indéterminée avant de revenir à sa manière. Le fait qu'il soit aveugle n'était plus un problème depuis plus quelques années maintenant. Il avait réussit à s'adapter, à voir sans ses yeux. Il ressentait tout grâce à ses autres sens, et il pouvait ainsi courir, marcher, danser, jouer du violon avec son tonton Edward, à éviter les coups joueur de son parrain Emmett. Il pouvait faire tellement plus de choses que quand il était voyant même, car à ce moment là il vivait avec les Dursley.

Il eut un petit sourire avant de prendre une immense respiration inutile pour ensuite sauter de l'arbre avec grâce. Il sentit ses longs cheveux qui n'avait cessé de pousser depuis ces années passé ici lui fouetter le visage tandis qu'il atterrissait sur le sol familier. Il sentit l'herbe mouillée contre ses petits pieds nus et se mit à courir vers sa maison.

Ce fut Rosalie qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, elle le prit par la main comme d'habitude même si son filleul pouvait avancer sans ça. Ils allèrent donc ensemble vers le garage afin de monter dans l'une des diverses luxueuses voitures.

Quand Harry fut bien à sa place la ceinture mise elle partit s'asseoir à la place passager de la voiture conduite par son amant. Elle pensa un peu nostalgique au pourquoi de cette fuite qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment expliquer au petit ange de la famille Cullen.

Les loups avaient finalement découvert sa présence lors d'une balade en forêt de Jasper et Harry. Les loups étaient eux même en train de se promener avec leurs petits quand ils se sont croiser à l'orée de la frontière. Immédiatement une femme éloigna les petits tandis que les mâles de la meute restèrent dans une position offensive tout en crachant qu'ils n'avaient pas respecté le traité.

Et même si Jasper avait expliqué diplomatiquement le pourquoi de la présence du petit Harry qui était terrifié par la présence des inconnus. Car à part la famille Cullen Harry n'avait vu personne d'autre depuis ses quatre ans et sa transformation. Bien sûr cela ne l'avait pas dérangé et il n'y avait d'ailleurs jamais pensé et c'est bien pour cela qu'il avait été étonné de sentir d'autre personnes. Surtout de telles personnes avec des auras si sauvages. Jasper c'était donc expliqué mais les loups n'avaient pas compris et on essayé de les attaquer.

Les deux vampires ont fuit et pendant quelques semaines Carlisle a enchaîné les dialogues avec les anciens de la meute afin qu'il comprenne cette situation pourtant incompréhensible. Et même si au final les loups promirent de les laisser tranquille Carlisle décida qu'il était temps que la famille Cullen parte un temps.

Ils allaient donc partirent, Alice avait proposé l'Asie, Edward la France et Esmée l'Afrique. Puis ce fut Harry qui trancha en disant qu'il voulait voir Paris.

Ils prirent la route quand toutes les valises furent dans les différents coffre. Ils se dirigeaient tout d'abord vers le port le plus proche à six heures de Forks, le trajet se passa tranquillement sous les chansons Disney qu'adorait chanter Harry. Ils roulèrent rapidement évidement et Emmett suivait joyeusement les paroles de son filleul avec un grand sourire tandis que Rosalie parlait au téléphone avec Alice qui était dans la voiture de Carlisle.

Ils étaient vraiment bien ensemble, ils étaient une belle famille c'était sûr.

\- Je suis un grand voyageur... Commença Harry avec un grand sourire

-... jouant la fille de l'air! Tout en ma complice fraîcheur... Continua Emmett avec un sourire complice.

-... l'herbe printanière! *

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils entamaient une énième chanson. Ce fut quand ils la terminèrent qu'ils purent voir le port dans lequel ils allaient prendre leur bateau. Emmett sortit de la voiture après l'avoir garé, il fut rejoint par Jasper et Carlisle avant de partirent ensemble vers le bâtiment des réservations afin de pouvoir monter dans le bateau. Pendant ce temps là Alice rejoignit son fils dans la voiture et avec Rosalie elles commencèrent à lui apprendre quelques mots français.

Les trois hommes revinrent au bout d'une trentaine de minutes et ils remontèrent dans leur voiture respective afin d'aller les charger dans le bateau. Harry attendait que leur voiture fut arrêtée avec une certaine crainte. Quand ce fut le cas il attendit que sa mère sorte en première du véhicule pour ensuite venir lui prendre la main. Ils avaient convenu qu'il marcherait en tenant la main à quelqu'un car pourrait tout de même se perdre même s'il pouvait marcher facilement.

\- Tu veux que je le porte Alice le temps que l'on visite le bateau. Proposa Emmett avec un grand sourire ravageur.

Alice pouffa tout en se baissant à la hauteur de son fils qui n'avait que très peu grandit depuis ses quatre ans. Il faisait la taille d'un enfant de sept ans et tout était minuscule chez lui à part ses longs cheveux qui eux n'avaient cessé de pousser. Elle lui caressa la joue tendrement avant de lui demander avec douceur.

\- Tu veux que ta brute de parrain te porte Harry chéri?

Le dit Harry chéri lui fit un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers son parrain et lui tendre les bras en signe d'accord. Il n'allait pas refuser d'être sur les épaules de son colosse de parrain quand même, c'était bien trop rigolo! Ils rirent un moment tandis que Emmett le mettait sur ses épaules puis ils furent rejoint par le reste de la famille Cullen.

Ils partirent donc à la découverte du bateau tranquillement ayant deux jours devant eux à se mettre à l'aise dedans. Harry se sentit assez à l'aise quand ils furent dehors. Il respira l'air marin et sentit le bateau commencer à avancer et à sortir du port. Il entendit aussi beaucoup de personnes les entourant, discutant et criant des au revoir. Cela le mit par contre mal à l'aise et Jasper qui sentit ses émotions lui demanda immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas.

\- T'inquiète papa, je suis juste pas très bien avec tout ce monde.

Ils ne restèrent donc pas plus longtemps à l'extérieur du bateau partant maintenant à vive allure et rentrèrent bien au chaud à l'intérieur. Alice, Rosalie ainsi qu'Edward et Esmée partirent s'occuper des valises tandis que le reste de la famille s'installaient sur une table dans un bar en commandant un chocolat chaud à leur petit ange.

Cela leur fit penser aux quelques jours à ne rien manger pour eux, même s'ils avaient énormément chasser avant de monter dans le bateau. Ils allaient évidemment savoir se contenir sans problème, même Jasper qui depuis l'arrivée d'Harry avait réussit à se contrôler, mais cela restait désagréable et assez angoissant.

Harry apprécia son chocolat en silence tandis qu'il écoutait autour de lui tout d'abord la discussion de sa famille puis celle des autres l'entourant. Il y avait quelques enfants qui discuter entre eux de bonbons, puis des adultes parlant de vacances et de voyages. Il pouvait même entendre la servante qui lui avait amené son chocolat parler avec un autre serveur de la beauté de son parrain. Il sourit discrètement avant de faire la remarque à son parrain qui était à côté de lui. Celui-ci sourit avant de dire à son filleul en riant bassement:

\- Tu ne devrais pas écouter ce genre de conversation petit ange ce n'est pas intéressant.

\- Oui bien sûr parrain, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle te pique à marraine Rosalie de plus elle ne sent pas bon du tout.

Les hommes de la famille Cullen rirent à la remarque du petit brun avant qu'Emmett ne rassure son filleul inquiet.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle me pique Harry ne t'en fais pas.

L'enfant acquiesça avec sérieux tout en finissant son chocolat. Immédiatement la fameuse serveuse revint vers eux et demanda d'une voix très désagréable pour l'ouïe sensible d'Harry:

\- Vous désirez autre chose?

Emmett observa avec un certain dégoût le visage trop maquillé, les cheveux blonds attaché en un chignon partant dans ton les sens et les mains tremblantes signe d'un manque d'il ne savait quoi avant de répondre.

\- Non merci.

Ils se levèrent ensuite tandis que Jasper posait la somme exacte qu'avait coûté le chocolat sans aucun pourboire. Emmett reprit sur ses épaules son filleul qui remit bien ses lunettes noires sur son visage. Ils sortirent alors pour se diriger vers les diverses chambres que la famille Cullen avait réservé. Les autres venaient d'ailleurs de finir de mettre les valises dans les chambres de chacun et allait se diriger vers eux.

Immédiatement Harry raconta la mine sévère ce qu'il venait de se passer à sa marraine qui lança un regard subjectif à son amant qui tenait toujours son filleul sur les épaules.

\- Et bien petit, merci de me l'avoir raconter. Tu viens avec moi et ta maman, il faut que tu continue à apprendre le français.

\- Oui marraine bien sûr! Tu me pose parrain?

Emmett s'attela à la tâche et Harry attrapa la main de Rosalie qui l'emmena dans sa cabine où se trouvait déjà Alice. Ils y passèrent ainsi de longues heures avec Harry qui apprenait très rapidement et ainsi au soir le petit brun sans sortait plutôt bien avec cette nouvelle langue grâce à la grande mémoire qu'il avait hérité du côté vampirique. Ils rejoignirent donc le reste de la famille qui les attendaient afin de faire une petite promenade le long du bateau pour ensuite aller au restaurant afin qu'Harry mange.

Ce dernier préféra marcher durant la ballade au lieu d'être sur les épaules d'un membre de sa famille, ils croisèrent plusieurs enfants qui demandèrent souvent à Harry de venir jouer. Mais à chaque fois il refusait assez froidement n'ayant pas du tout l'habitude de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Cullen. Mais sinon ils apprécièrent de marcher ainsi avec le vent assez frais, l'odeur de l'océan et le bruit des vagues claquant contre la paroi du bateau. Harry se sentait même très bien et souriait constamment mais son ventre fit alors apparition avec un énorme gargouillement que toute sa famille entendit.

Ils allèrent alors au restaurant où tout le monde commanda afin de faire bonne figure mais seul Harry mangea silencieusement en écoutant les discussions de sa famille réunit qui préparait ce qu'ils allaient faire en France.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'on y ait pas aller maintenant? Demanda Emmett joyeux.

Ce fut Carlisle qui répondit tout en observant sa famille avec amusement.

\- Environ quarante ans maintenant.

Tous hochèrent la tête tout en trifouillant dans leur assiette donnant l'impression de manger. Le repas dura encore une vingtaine de minutes le temps qu'Harry finisse ses frites. Ils partirent après avoir payé et s'installèrent chacun dans leur cabine. Quand Harry fut lavé et en pyjama et alla rejoindre son père qui regardait par la fenêtre de leur cabine donnant sur l'océan. Il se tourna vers lui en l'entendant arriver et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait bien qu'il en avait une idée.

\- Tu pourrais me lire le livre sur l'Egypte papa?

Et oui, comme d'habitude pensa Jasper avec un grand sourire.

Chaque nuit avec son fils qui n'avait guère besoin de dormir il lui lisait un livre différent. Non pas des histoires bien que ce fut ça durant les premières années. Maintenant Jasper devait lui lire des livres traitant d'Histoire, de sciences, sur l'espace, sur les espèces animales et sur la mythologie. Cela ne démontrait que l'intelligence de son fils ce dont il était très fier et il appréciait énormément ces moments d'intimité avec l'ange qu'était Harry.

Il y passèrent donc la nuit, tout la famille Cullen dans leur cabine écoutait la voix douce de Jasper qui contait à son fils la beauté des pyramides et les traditions de l'Egypte Antique. Ainsi se passa les deux jours de voyages se mélangeant entre promenades, découvertes, rires et lectures.

Ils accostèrent au petit matin, le ciel était très sombre ainsi les vampires purent sortirent et se montrer sans soucis. Ils rangèrent leurs valises dans les voitures et partirent du bateau sans problèmes notables. Ils roulèrent ensuite vers leur résidence dans ce beau pays qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de Paris dans une forêt qui était leur propriété.

Harry ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de son être cette impression qu'il était à nouveau en Amérique, chez lui à Forks. Cela le fit grandement sourire, il en fit part à sa marraine qui lui serra la main attendrie. Les voitures tournèrent une dernière fois dans un virage puis la maison apparut. Elle avait une allure plus ancienne que la maison moderne de Forks. En fait Carlisle l'avait reçu en cadeau par un bourgeois très riche le siècle dernier et l'avait appelé: Le Manoir rouge.

Et en effet une grande allée qui menée au Manoir était composé de cailloux rouge cramoisis qui donnait une allure rassurante à la grande maison. Esmée eut un grand sourire, elle adorait vraiment cette résidence. Ils se garèrent chacun à leur tour et chaque vampire sortit de sa voiture, Rosalie prit la main de l'enfant de la leur famille avec amour.

\- On est arrivé? Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

Ce fut Emmett qui répondit en riant.

\- Ouais p'tit on y est!

*Oui oui, les Aristochats! ^^

* * *

 **Merci vraiment énormément pour vos reviews elles me font terriblement plaisir! Merci! Merci! Merciii!**


	5. Chapitre 4: Poudlard? Jamais!

**Nous voici pour le chapitre 4 qui est remplit de révélation! J'espère que cette histoire vous plait vraiment, les reviews me font vraiment plaisir je vous l'avoue. Vous êtes très gentils et à chaque fois j'ai un sourire immense aux lèvres en vous lisant, vous êtes vraiment géniaux.**

 **C'est pourquoi j'essaye de publier le plus souvent car je sais la frustration que provoque l'attente ;)**

 **Je vous aimes tous en tout cas! :D**

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 4**_

 _" Cher Harry James Potter-Cullen_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous possédez d'or et déjà d'une place au collège de Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre nous attendons votre hibou avant le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire en l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice Adjointe"_

Harry avait écouté la lecture de la lettre avec stupeur. Dire qu'il n'était pas surpris serait mentir, il ne comprenait absolument rien du tout et continuer à croire à la pire des blagues qu'on lui avait faite. Il se tourna vers sa famille qui avait entendu comme lui la lettre en attendant le fameux: On t'a bien eu! Mais qui n'arriva pas.

Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà fait des choses étranges, il avait souvent fait explosé des vases ou bien sentit cette énergie étrange en lui. Mais de la magie? Carrément?

\- Parrain si c'est une blague c'est vraiment pas drôle. Prononça Harry boudeur dans un français parfait bien qu'avec un léger accent qui ne le rendait que plus charmant.

\- Tu surestimes mes capacités petit, même moi je ne penserais pas à une telle histoire.

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient arrivé dans leur Manoir, ils étaient en début juillet et le soleil faisait le plus grand bien à Harry qui adorait sentir la chaleur sur ses joues qu'il savait très pâles à cause de son coté vampire.

\- Maman qu'est ce que l'on est censé faire? demanda t'il à nouveau d'une voix plus craintive.

Alice réfléchissait rapidement, se demandant justement la même chose que son fils. Elle s'avança et caressa ses cheveux de manière à le calmer. Au final ce fut Edward qui prit la parole d'une voix calme et réfléchie.

\- Nous devrions envoyer une lettre demandant à un sorcier de venir ici afin de s'expliquer.

La famille approuva et Jasper partit chercher du papier à lettre dans son bureau. Ils s'attelèrent ainsi à l'écrire en famille pour ensuite la donner au hiboux un peu dubitatifs. L'animal partit directement avec la lettre laissant la famille vampire perplexe. Ce fut Emmett qui se reprit le premier et proposa à son filleul de courir dans la forêt, immédiatement l'enfant aveugle accepta avec joie voulant sortir avec son parrain. Ils avaient tout les deux prit l'habitude de sortir ensemble et de courir entre les arbres en jouant à chat. Cela permettait d'un côté à décompresser mais aussi à améliorer les instincts d'Harry qui pouvait maintenant courir dans la forêt sans se prendre constamment des branches dans le visage.

Ils partirent donc dans l'immense jardin illuminé par le timide soleil qui se cachait derrière d'épais nuages laissant le reste de la famille Cullen à l'intérieur. Alice les observa de la fenêtre du salon avec crainte, elle aimait terriblement Harry comme jamais elle n'aurait crut d'attacher un jour. D'ailleurs, pensa t'elle avec le sourire, jamais elle n'aurait cru être "mère".

Elle ne savait quoi faire pour le bonheur de son fils, elle connaissait bien sûr comme toute sa famille depuis sa première vision le Monde Magique. Elle avait bien vu cette école et tout les problèmes présents à l'intérieur. Elle ne savait que faire, comment préserver son fils d'un tel cauchemar? Elle savait aussi qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre à contrôler cette magie qui avait déjà fait des siennes auparavant. Combien de fois elle avait dut réconforter son fils qui se croyait anormal? Elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il aille dans cette école en tout cas, c'était sûr.

Carlisle arriva derrière elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de dire tranquillement de sa voix chaude:

\- Nous allons tout faire pour préserver Harry de ce que tu as vu ma fille, j'ai déjà fais l'erreur de ne pas t'écouter lors de ta première vision, saches que cela ne se fera plus jamais. Nous trouverons une autre école de magie, peut-être même qu'il y en a en France! Nous trouverons quoiqu'il arrive une solution.

Alice hocha la tête lentement la mine sombre très loin de son sourire habituel. Le père de la famille Cullen songea que "d'avoir un enfant" l'avait vraiment changé, l'avait même fait mûrir.

\- Bien sûr que nous trouverons une solution, je ne veux pas que mon fils se retrouve devant un troll, un basilic, un fou furieux psychopathe voulant le tuer par tout les moyens et une société rétrograde qui voudra l'envoyer au combat alors qu'il ne serait qu'un adolescent.

Tout les vampires derrière approuvèrent silencieusement les paroles de la voyante et même Emmett lui fit un signe d'encouragement alors qu'il faisait délirer l'enfant aveugle sous ses chatouilles.

Oui, pensa finalement Alice, elle préserverait son enfant de la terreur qui l'attendrait s'il finissait dans cette école de malheur.

* * *

Dans un endroit pas très loin de la France un homme à la longue barbe lisait la lettre que sa directrice adjointe venait de recevoir avec suspicion. Il avait bien du la relire plusieurs fois avant d'être sûr que son cerveau défaillant ne faisait pas des siennes. Mais en tout cas il en tirait une première conclusion:

Harry Potter n'était plus chez les Dursley.

Il observa d'abord la mine en colère de McGonagall qui semblait au bord de l'explosion puis le nom des personnes ayant signé et commença à réfléchir comment se sortir de ce pétrin.

Bien, il allait improviser.

\- Minerva, je vous prie de m'excuser pour cet étrange malentendu. J'aimerais que vous alliez avec Severus à l'adresse présente sur la lettre. Deux professeurs ne seraient pas de trop, nous ne savons pas qui sont ces gens.

\- Bien sûr que nous ne le savons pas Albus car vous n'avez jamais vérifié que Monsieur Potter soit bien chez sa famille!

Le directeur de l'école de magie se prit la remarque sans rien dire, oui, il savait bien que c'était de sa faute d'un côté. Mais il fallait qu'Harry reste dans sa famille, il avait besoin que cet enfant soit loin de toute renommée ou magie.

Il pensa tout de même que si les auteurs de cette lettre ne lui avaient pas mentit ils ne savaient rien de monde magique. Ce qui était un bon point. Bien que cela changeait tout de même pratiquement tout ces plans...

Sa directrice adjointe sortit furieuse en se dirigeant vers l'antre du professeur de potion Severus Rogue. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes courtoisement avant de transplaner vers l'adresse écrite sur la lettre. Qu'est ce que Minerva pouvait maudire Dumbledore à ce moment là!

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense manoir semblant dater de quelques siècles, il y a avait une certaine beauté présente dans ces lieux et tout respirait le calme et la tranquillité. Minerva malgré sa colère en ce moment se sentit à l'aise devant cette résidence d'un autre temps bien que largement plus récent que Poudlard. Severus lui ne pensait pas du tout au lieu en lui même mais plus à la corvée qui lui était assignée et qui justifiait sa présence. Ils avancèrent vers l'entrée de manoir en marchant sur les cailloux rouges apportant une richesse de couleur dans le regard. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la moitié du petit trajet la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur deux personnes faisant facilement la trentaine.

Les deux sorciers se sentirent immédiatement submergés par la beauté de ces deux êtres qui abordaient une mine assez sombre et curieuse. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux et s'avançait avec élégance. Les quatre personnes se retrouvèrent ainsi rapidement face à face et ce fut la directrice adjointe qui lança les présentations.

-Bonjour Madame et Monsieur je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et voici Severus Rogue professeur de potions dans cette même école. Nous venons suite à votre lettre assez étonnante.

La femme leur fit un sourire assez pincée avant de répondre d'une voix douce mais ferme:

\- Je me présente je suis Esmée et voici mon mari Carlisle, je vous propose de nous suivre à l'intérieur afin de vous montrer le reste de ma famille.

Severus se tendit immédiatement alors qu'un seul mot ne tournait dans sa tête en voyant ces yeux ambrés, la peau blanche et l'allure de prédateur des deux êtres devant lui: _vampire._

Oui il en était sûr, tout son instinct lui hurlait qu'il devait fuir, qu'il était la proie devant le couple. C'est pour quoi il prit la parole de sa voix la plus froide possible.

-Je pense que nous aimerions aussi savoir ce que fait Monsieur Potter dans un clan de vampire.

La tension monta d'au moins vingt cran alors que les sourires sur le visage des Cullen face à eux chutaient immédiatement. Ce fut Carlisle qui répondit alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait à nouveau laissant le reste de la famille sauf Alice et Harry et s'avançaient vers eux:

\- Je pense que ceci est dut à votre savoir de sorcier Monsieur Rogue, mais pour vous répondre Harry est dans notre famille après que nous lui avions sauvé la vie.

Minerva les observa surprise alors que chaque vampire les entourait maintenant comme en formation de chasse, il semblait prêt à se défendre et à attaquer à tout moment. La tension était clairement présente en chaque personne vampire comme sorcier maintenant. Esmée réitéra cependant son offre de rentrer dans son manoir, après que les deux sorciers est accepté le groupe rentra ensemble à l'intérieur de la grande maison. Minerva put voir immédiatement l'enfant présent dans le salon sur les genoux d'une autre vampire. Elle devina que c'était Harry Potter grâce aux petits traits de ressemblance, d'ailleurs elle s'étonna qu'il ne ressemble que très peu à ces deux parents.

Mais il n'en restait pas moins beau songea t'elle surprise.

Elle détailla les longs cheveux noirs un peu bouclés qui descendait jusqu'en dessous du torse, la peau très pâle, les yeux hermétiquement fermés et l'allure bien noble et douce qu'elle n'avait vu chez aucun des Potter. Il y avait ce quelque chose hypnotique qui le rendait terriblement attrayant. Elle entendit alors une voix chantante et troublée qui la retourna complètement, et elle put voir à côté d'elle avec le visage du professeur de potion qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle.

\- Est ce les sorciers?

\- Oui Harry, répondit Esmée avec un grand sourire.

L'enfant se dégagea alors des genoux de la vampire qui le tenait et avança vers eux les yeux toujours fermés. Minerva commençait à craindre le pire quand il s'arrêta juste devant eux la main tendue.

-Bonjour, je suis Harry Cullen. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous voir, je suis aveugle.

Severus Rogue fut le premier à réagir après quelques secondes de choc, il se tourna vers tout les vampires la baguette tendue avant de dire la voix plein de menaces:

-Harry Potter ne devrait pas être aveugle Mesdames et Messieurs. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait placé dans sa famille moldue afin qu'il y vive tranquillement jusqu'à sa lettre de Poudlard. Que lui avait vous fait?

Minerva observa le professeur à côté d'elle avec surprise alors qu'elle pouvait entendre des rires très bas et pas du tout joyeux provenir de certains vampires. Ce fut celui à la carrure la plus imposante qui répondit alors que son corps se tendait vers une posture de combat.

\- Mais nous n'avons fait que le sauver de la folie de son oncle Monsieur le sorcier, un oncle qui s'acharnait sur lui avec un couteau. Qui l'a rendu aveugle et qui l'aurait tué si Alice ne l'avait pas mordu. Votre Dumbledore aurait mieux fait de vérifier si Harry n'allait pas mourir sous les coups dans cette famille avant de l'y déposer vous ne croyez pas?

Severus mit quelques minutes avant de baisser sa baguette mais son visage était complètement figé sous le choc, Minerva à côté de lui n'en menait pas mieux. Elle ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau face à un chat prêt à la déguster.

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire encore?!

 **Gros bisous à vous! Le chapitre 5 sera posté demain! Il est déjà écrit ;)**

 **Reviews?**

 **S'il vous plait?**

 **Et vous aurez des bisous de mon ours en peluche géant! ( oui j'en ai un et il fait 1m60! Franchement ça vaut le coup non d'avoir un câlin de lui? ;) )**


	6. Chapitre 5: Minerva et Severus

**BONJOUR TOUT LE MOOOONDE**

 **Voici donc le chapitre aujourd'hui comme promis ;)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira! En tout cas merci pour vos reviews hier mon ours a fait beaucoup de câlin à mon ordi!**

 **Ça compte comme câlin non? ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Les explications durèrent un certains temps, les deux sorciers apprirent tout de même très peu de choses sur Harry, les Cullens voulant garder le plus de choses secrètes afin de préserver leur petit prince. Alice révéla tout de même la vision qu'elle avait eut des années de ça qui les avaient poussé à aller secourir l'enfant. Elle raconta la vie qu'il aurait s'il allait à Poudlard, les multiples épreuves et trahisons. Elle parla ensuite de la guerre qui aurait lieu, les diverses manipulations et trahisons qu'aurait subit leur enfant. Elle termina en disant qu'il était hors de question qu'Harry aille à Poudlard.

Durant tout cette discussion Emmett avait amené Harry dans la forêt suffisamment loin affin qu'il n'entende rien de ce qui était dit.

Les deux sorciers étaient complètement sous le choc, Severus observait alternativement chaque membre de ce clan avec beaucoup de suspicion, il pénétra même dans l'esprit de la sois disant voyante discrètement afin de vérifier ses dires. Mais quand il put voir la preuve même qu'elle avait eut cette vision il sentit tout ce qu'il croyait être vrai s'écrouler.

La manipulation de Dumbledore.

La guerre.

Les cours et son acharnement sur Potter.

Touts les dangers présents dans le château.

La guerre et sa propre mort.

Tout était là devant lui à travers l'esprit de cette vampire et il se sentait dériver dans les prémices de l'hésitation. Après tout que devait-il faire maintenant? Continuer à être professeur, à faire venir Harry Potter à Poudlard tout en racontant à Dumbledore qu'il avait vécu chez des vampires, vivre ce qu'il venait de voir et mourir à la fin sous les crocs d'un serpent?

Sa raison le poussait vraiment à le faire, après tout il avait bien vu la fin de Voldemort dans cette vision malgré la cécité d'Harry. Mais son cœur, sa conscience lui disait bien qu'il ne pouvait souhaiter une telle vie à Potter. Il avait vu son malheur, ses larmes rosées, la trahison de tous. Et qui ayant un minimum de morale pouvait souhaiter une telle chose à un enfant? Minerva, elle, n'était pas du tout partagé comme l'était son professeur. En bonne Griffondor elle suivait ce que lui disait ses émotions, son cœur et son instinct. Tous lui hurlaient de protéger cet enfant du malheur qui l'attendait.

Ils restèrent donc silencieux un moment, la famille Cullen afin de respecter le moment de réflexion des deux sorciers. Au final Minerva prit la parole d'une voix moins assurée qu'au début de leur discussion les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

\- Harry Potter n'ira donc pas à Poudlard?

Alice répondit immédiatement la voix complètement déterminée.

-Jamais.

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent sans dire mot un moment avant que Severus ne dise d'une voix froide.

\- Que devons nous dire à Dumbledore?

Ce fut Carlisle qui répondit d'une voix douce mais dont on pouvait déceler une trace de menace.

\- Il vaudrait mieux lui cacher que nous sommes des vampires, et lui dire que nous préférions qu'il aille dans une autre école. Pouvez-vous nous renseigner sur les écoles présentent dans les diverses pays du monde?

\- Nous retrouvons l'école BeauxBatons en France qui entretient une relation assez cordiale avec Poudlard, le château se trouve dans les Pyrénées et possède d'immenses et très beaux jardins. Il y a aussi une école en Afrique, une au Japon, deux en Amérique et une en Asie. Annonça Minerva en se remémorant ce qu'elle se souvenait.

-Laquelle nous recommanderiez-vous? Nous ne voudrions pas d'une école où Harry serait complètement mit à l'écart. Demanda Esmée avec un grand sourire sincère.

\- Toutes ces écoles se démarquent par leur talent et la renommée qu'elles possèdent... Mais pour le petit Harry je vous proposerais l'école du Japon qui est l'école possédant le moins d'élèves, cela lui permettrait d'avoir un suivi plus poussé et une attention plus centré s'il en a besoin. L'école de ce pays est réputée pour avoir encore plus d'élèves que Poudlard dans son château. Pour l'école d'Afrique c'est exactement la même chose car elle est connu comme étant surement la meilleure, elle est surchargée d'élèves. Mahoutokoro accueille des élèves dès l'âge de sept ans mais bien sûr Harry peut y aller à onze ans. Comme dans chaque école le programme officiel démarre à cet âge et... que ce passe t'il?!

Alice commençait à avoir une vision qu'Edward suivait en même temps qu'elle avec ses pensées. En fait la mère d'Harry voyait justement ce dernier dans cette fameuse école. Elle pouvait voir son fils dans ce bel édifice, un uniforme dorée et trois personnes au sourire attendris l'entourant. Son enfant semblait terriblement heureux et riait à une blague que disait un garçon à la carrure très impressionnante. La belle vampire sentit son âme se réchauffer et un doux sourire apparut sur son visage ainsi que sur celui d'Edward qui se sentait heureux du bonheur futur du petit prince de leur famille.

Quand la vision s'arrêta Alice put sentir que son choix était fait, qu'elle savait où son fils devait aller en septembre. Où toute sa famille devait partir en fait malgré leur très récent déménagement. Mais il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser son enfant sur un autre continent aussi loin d'elle.

\- Harry ira à Mahoutokoro, il y sera vraiment heureux. Je l'ai vu.

Severus fronça les sourcils dubitatif face à cette affirmation. Mais en voyant toute la famille Cullen sourire avec bienveillance il sentit que le choix était fait. Il lança un regard à Minerva qui avait la même attitude que lui, au final le vampire blond à l'allure de martyre prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

-Nous aimerions que ce fameux Dumbledore ne sache pas où Harry ira.

Les sourires de la famille disparurent alors que tous approuvèrent la mine grave maintenant. Ils les observaient en attente de leur réponse, ils perdirent tous cette attitude de bonne famille redevenant leur vraie nature: des prédateurs.

Immédiatement les deux sorciers sentirent que leur vie pouvait être attenté suite à leur réponse. Et effectivement chaque Cullen se disait ça, car même s'il était des vampires végétariens, même s'ils prônaient le pacifisme: Harry était plus important que leurs valeurs. Et tuer pour le protéger ne les dérangeaient absolument pas. Et ça, les deux professeurs de Poudlard le sentait.

\- Bien sûr, nous voulons tous sa sécurité et son bonheur ici. Dit Minerva d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre apaisante, elle reprit finalement en se levant: nous allons vous laisser maintenant, voici de quoi contacter l'école.

Elle sortit de son sac-sans-fond un miroir à double facette que tout directeur adjoint possédait avec chaque école magique du monde. Elle leur dit qu'ils pouvaient le garder et expliqua rapidement son fonctionnement, elle précisa bien que le miroir traduisait ce qu'ils pouvaient dire en la langue du destinataire avant de faire ses salutations et de transplaner avec le professeur de potions qui resta très pensif de cette rencontre.

Harry rentra à ce moment là de sa ballade avec son parrain. Il fut accueilli par d'immenses sourires de sa famille qu'il ne put voir. Il se glissa rapidement dans les bras de son père attendant qu'on lui explique ce qu'il c'était dit. Il avait bien sûr comprit qu'il ne devait pas tout savoir des conversations de grand et cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il avait confiance en sa famille.

\- Alors que faisons nous? Demanda t'il après s'être rendu compte qu'ils ne semblaient rien vouloir dire.

\- Tu n'iras pas à Poudlard mon ange, cette école n'est pas du tout faite pour toi et Alice a eut une vision dans laquelle tu serais malheureux la-bas. Raconta Rosalie d'une voix chaude afin de l'apaiser. La dame nous a par contre parlée d'une école au Japon qui serait parfaite pour toi et où tu serais vraiment épanouis. Et c'est ce que nous voulons pour toi.

L'enfant hocha de la tête avec un petit sourire avant de réfléchir à un détail qui avait toute son importance.

-Je vais y aller seul?

Immédiatement Alice arriva à une vitesse anormale vers lui, elle lui caressa la joue de manière à calmer immédiatement le début d'angoisse que Jasper sentait venir.

\- Bien sûr que non petit ange, nous allons nous installer tous ensemble au Japon. De plus ça serait une sacrée aventure nous y sommes jamais allé. Tu ne seras jamais seul Harry, je te l'assure.

Le jeune aveugle fit un grand sourire vers où il devina être le visage de sa mère, il avait beau être un peu trop à droite Alice ne dit rien et le prit dans ses bras rapidement avant de retourner à sa place.

Carlisle lança un regard à toute sa famille avant de se tourner vers le miroir qu'il avait dans ses mains et qui était assez imposant. Il interrogea ensuite sa famille du regard avec d'avoir la confirmation qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il allait justement faire.

Il activa le miroir.

Ils durent attendre une dizaine de minute avant que le visage d'un homme âgé aux traits légèrement asiatiques ne fit son apparition.

\- Bonjour, vous n'êtes pas la directrice adjointe de Poudlard que puis-je pour vous?

Carlisle fit son sourire le plus chaleureux qu'il avait avant de dire d'une voix douce

\- Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Carlisle Cullen et c'est bien la directrice adjointe qui m'a donné ce miroir. Je voudrais savoir si je pourrais avoir un rendez vous avec vous afin d'inscrire le fils de ma fille.

Carlisle se doutait que le temps qu'ils arrivent au Japon toute la famille serait parler japonais, c'est pour quoi il proposa le rendez vous assez confiant.

\- Ceci est possible, mais je ne vous garantit pas que cet enfant soit accepté. Je peux vous recevoir quand vous arriverez au Japon. Et je me doute que pour l'instant vous n'y êtes pas.

\- Evidemment monsieur.

\- Prenez un avion en direction de l'aéroport Sapporo, un professeur vous y attendra et vous amènera à mon école. Nous discuterons ensuite, au plaisir Monsieur Cullen.

Et la discussion se coupa ainsi, sous les directives de cet homme ayant d'une certaine manière impressionné le vampire centenaire. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Esmée ne se lève brusquement avec un grand sourire.

\- Commençons le déménagement!

* * *

 _Elypse de deux semaines_

Harry, lunettes de soleil sur le visage, avançait en tenant la main de Rosalie dans les rues du Japon. Il la tenait vraiment très fort alors qu'il avançait en terre complètement inconnue. Mais il ne laissa pas du tout voir au nombre conséquent de gens marchant dans la rue qu'il était indécis sur ses pas. Il se tenait droit et marchait à la même allure que sa famille qui suivait un homme à la voix très douce et chantante qui lui avait plu.

Ils leurs avaient fallut un certain temps avant de poser pied sur le pays du soleil levant, de faire envoyer les voitures par ferry, de trouver l'avion, de le signaler par miroir à double face, de débarrasser leur récente demeure des affaires qu'ils venaient presque d'installer, d'apprendre chacun le japonais, d'acheter une maison sur l'île pas trop loin de l'école qui se trouvait en fait sur le plus haut d'un volcan endormit. Mais finalement ils étaient là, sans accident notoire durant leur voyage ils avancer avec cet homme à l'allure chétive et pourtant rassurante. Il avait les yeux bleus en amande et des cheveux blonds descendant à ses épaules. Il ne fit d'ailleurs aucune remarque quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous vampire et que leur enfant était aveugle. Son sourire était d'ailleurs rayonnant et à l'aéroport il se présenta chaudement en disant qu'il répondait du nom de "Professeur Shïzi".

Il les emmenèrent un peu loin de la population si dense en s'enfonçant dans les quartiers traditionnels moins peuplés. La famille de vampire put y voir alors une sorte de base entourée de personnes en kimono noir qui les observaient méfiants. Le professeur Shïzi leur expliqua alors de sa voix toujours douce:

\- Voici la base de portoloin qui va nous conduire à l'école Mahoukotoro. Nous allons tous tenir la barre au centre et cela nous emmènera à l'école.

Tous s'exécutèrent après que le professeur est réduit les diverses valises que transportait la famille et les ai mit dans leurs poches. L'un des hommes en kimono fit le compte à rebours en partant de cinq et à zéro, la famille Cullen et leur accompagnateur avaient disparut.

 **fiiiin**

 **Non je rigole, en tout cas c'est la fin du chapitre! :D**

 **Vous me laissez une review?**

 **Pleaaaase... Et mon ours refera un câlin à tout le monde!**

 **Le chapitre 6 est en cours d'écriture donc je le posterais dès qu'il sera finit! Surement demain ou après demain :D**


	7. Chapitre 6: Mahoutokoro, école de magie

**Bonjour tout le mooonde! Donc oui, ce n'est pas un très long chapitre, mais je compte me rattraper dans le chapitre 7! :D**

 **Hier franchement c'était dingue j'ai eu beaucoup de review ça m'a fait immensément plaisir et on avait atteint les 1000 vues pour une seule journée c'était vraiment dingue je suis super heureuse! :D Vous êtes géniaux!**

 **Bonne lecture à vous en tout cas!**

Ils étaient sur le sommet d'un immense volcan, la vue était époustouflante, les nuages semblaient vouloir caresser leurs têtes et l'édifice en lui même était magnifique. La famille Cullen observait autour d'elle en inspectant ce qui aller entourait leur ange pendant sept ans. Leur accompagnateur les observa silencieusement attendant patiemment sachant qu'elle impression faisait ce paysage. Lui même quand il fut élève l'avait observé pendant des heures avec la même stupéfaction.

La vue s'étendait sur toute la chaîne de montagne qui semblait tournait autour de l'immense volcan. Et on pouvait voir l'horizon s'étendre tellement loin que l'on arrivait à distinguer le sol du ciel. Au pieds du volcan on pouvait distinguer un petit village et plein de culture autour. C'était un vrai lieu enchanteur qui avait de quoi émerveiller n'importe qui.

Quelques minutes après le professeur Shïzi leur proposa de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'impressionnant édifice afin de rencontrer le directeur de ces lieux magiques. Les vampires suivirent donc le mouvement. Emmett proposa à Harry de le prendre sur ses épaules mais ce dernier refusa voulant commencer à s'habituer à ces lieux. Alice tient donc la main de son enfant avec force afin de bien le guider.

Ils entrèrent tout d'abord dans le grand hall qui était tout en simplicité. La décoration était très épurée et le sol semblait presque fait de nuage tellement il était mou, il s'attendirent presque à ce que le professeur leur demande d'enlever leurs chaussures mais il n'en fut rien. Ils montèrent ensuite plusieurs escaliers donnant vue sur le paysage à nouveau avec les immenses fenêtres, de l'autre côté on pouvait voir de très beaux tableaux de paysage bougeant de manière apaisante sur les murs couleurs crèmes. L'endroit était vraiment très beau.

Harry, sentait quelque chose de complètement nouveau. Comme s'il pouvait _voir_ ce lieu transpirant de magie. Il sentait son âme résonner avec ce lieu ancestrale qui semblait lui montrer les couloirs, les murs, les tableaux, les intersections et tout ce genre de choses. C'est pourquoi progressivement il lâcha la main de sa mère qui n'y comprenait pas grand chose mais le laissa faire tout de même. Edward qui voyait les pensées d'Harry entendait les pensées très enthousiaste de l'enfant ayant cette impression de voir à nouveau. Il sourit à sa sœur lui montrant ainsi qu'il ne se passait rien de grave et ainsi ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de directeur.

Le professeur frappa un court instant avant d'entrer, le bureau du maître des lieux était à l'image de l'édifice entier. Le mur du fond était entièrement composé de fenêtre permettant de voir à nouveau les différentes montagnes impressionnantes. Le bureau en lui même était très beau et travaillé étant sans aucun doute un objet d'art précieux. Le directeur était un homme semblant avoir la trentaine, il observait la famille Cullen d'un air curieux, il lança un simple regard à son professeur lui intimant ainsi de sortir. Ce que ce dernier fit immédiatement les laissant à leur rendez-vous. Carlisle prit en premier la parole d'une voix très polie et chaleureuse:

\- Merci de nous accueillir monsieur. Je suis Carlisle Cullen et nous venons pour inscrire l'enfant de ma fille Harry Cullen.

L'homme les regarda un instant semblant les analyser jusqu'au plus profond de leur être tout en insistant particulièrement sur Harry. Il prit ensuite la parole d'une voix grave et imposante.

\- Bonjour, je suis le directeur de cet édifice, je suis le professeur Himitsu. Vous êtes donc une famille de vampire... trois avec un don magique. Ce jeune enfant est aveugle, à moitié transformé. Je me demande comme cela est possible d'ailleurs, est ce que tu bois du sang Harry James Potter-Cullen?

\- Euh... non Monsieur. Répondit le jeune aveugle de manière hésitante alors qu'il sentait que toute sa famille s'étaient figés face aux paroles du directeur et à ces diverses révélations.

\- Bien... Je vous ai fait venir directement à mon école pour l'inscription car vous m'avez contacté avec ce miroir à double face réservé au directeur adjoint. D'un certaine façon madame Mcgonagall voulait que je vous vois. Voulez-vous donc inscrire cet enfant ici?

Ce fut Alice qui prit la parole.

\- Vous avez bien dit que trois d'entre nous ont des pouvoirs, et vous avez raison. Je suis une sorte de voyante et j'ai vu l'avenir de mon fils s'il allait à Poudlard, mais aussi s'il allait ici. Et tout dit que sa vie autant affreuse à Poudlard que merveilleuse ici. Je ne souhaite que le bonheur d'Harry, c'est pourquoi oui, nous voulons l'inscrire dans cette école.

Le directeur resta silencieux un moment, observant l'enfant qu'il allait surement avoir pour élève ici. Mais il prit finalement la parole en sortant plusieurs feuilles de différents tiroirs de son bureau:

\- Il faut que vous sachiez que cette école est très spéciale. Voici la liste de tout ce qui est demandé pour une scolarité ici. Voici aussi les formulaires d'inscription. Je vous conseille d'aller à la rue marchande sorcière et aller à la banque Gringrotts. Vous aurez forcément des surprises. Je demanderais au professeur vous ayant accompagné jusqu'ici de vous y emmener. Avant je voudrais savoir si vous voulez que l'enfant vive en internat ici, sinon il pourrait rentrer à dos d'oiseaux géants comme le font tout les externes mais je doute que cela soit conseillé avec son problème de vue.

Alice questionna discrètement son fils qui proposa de rester en internat ici, n'ayant vraiment pas assez de courage pour survoler chaque jour le Japon à dos d'oiseau. Il n'était pas fou.

Ce fut Carlisle qui signa les papiers en tant que chef de famille, ils reçurent ensuite un grand sourire du directeur qui prononça avant que la famille ne parte:

\- Harry aura son uniforme le jour de la rentrée.

Ils se saluèrent alors poliment, l'inscription d'Harry faite. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à s'installer dans leur nouvelle maison et à acheter les fournitures d'Harry. Et bien que cette rencontre fut étrange, Harry en sortit satisfait et heureux de cette sensation de plénitude qu'il avait dans cette école. Et quand le professeur les transplana devant leur nouvelle maison il se sentait déjà impatient de retournait dans ce temple magique.

Il avait hâte d'apprendre la magie.

 **Voilààààà! J'espère que l'école vous plait! ^^ Sinon dès que je termine le chapitre 7 je le publie! ^^ Donc demain ou après demain surement ( et il faudrait que je pense à commencer mes multiples dissertations aussi xD )**

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait! Mon ours ne se lasse jamais de faire des câlins à mon ordinateur pour faire des câlins indirects à vos reviews donc à vous ^^'**


	8. Mauvaise nouvelle

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je ne suis pas là pour un chapitre malheureusement mais pour de certaine mauvaises nouvelles.

En fait je suis en première littéraire et j'ai mon bac de français et de sciences en fin d'année. J'accorde beaucoup d'importance à mes études et je réfléchissais aujourd'hui au fait que je n'arriverais pas à réussir ce dernier trimestre si je continuais à avoir le rythme que j'ai en ce moment entre mes deux fanfictions.

Ces dernières sont très importantes pour moi ne vous en faites pas je ne compte pas les abandonner loin de là. Mais je voudrais vous laisser ce message pour vous dire que le rythme sera un peu plus lent. Je veux réussir vraiment mes études, je veux avoir une très bonne moyenne, réussir mon bac et passé en terminal avec des points d'avance tout ça tout ça.

Donc vous aurez des chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas sur ça, mais moins. Car je suis littéralement noyée par le travail demandée et je passe énormément de temps à me creuser la cervelle constamment sur multiples dissertations, commentaire, analyse d'oeuvre et de documents et j'en passe des meilleures.

J'espère que vous ne voulez pas me tuer parce que je tiens à ma vie et j'ai un chien à nourrir ;)

Bisous tout le monde et à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre!


	9. Chapitre 7: Shinguru: L'unique

**Bonjour bonjouuuur!**

 **Et oui je suis là, et oui ça fait un long moment depuis! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même! :D**

 **En tout cas merci pour tout vos reviews de soutien, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir! Alors voilà j'espère que l'attente ne fut pas trop trop longue. Malheureusement j'ai encore un long mois de révisions avant le bac, mais sachez que après cette dure épreuve je serais tout à vous pendant deux mois!**

 **Ça** **va en faire des chapitres croyez moi! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! **

Il fallut une semaine de rangement avant que leur nouvelle maison ne soit vraiment présentable et bien rangée. Et comme dans chaque maison Cullen, Harry ressentait cette impression d'être vraiment chez soi. Il était bien dans cette maison à plein pied sans étage, il s'était rapidement habitué aux couloirs et aux espaces ouverts sur l'extérieur de la maison ayant une architecture et une décoration très traditionnelle. Bien qu'il ne pouvait vraiment le voir.

Ce fut alors quand ils furent sûr qu'ils étaient bien installé dans leur nouvelle maison qu'ils contactèrent le directeur via le miroir à double face. Ce dernier leur fit amener directement le professeur Shïzi , celui fut très aimable encore une fois et ils partirent à pieds vu que ce n'était pas très loin de la maison des Cullen et qu'ainsi ils pourraient y retourner.

Quand ils furent devant le salon à chouettes qui servait de passage pour arriver à la rue marchande sorcière Carlisle proposa au professeur de les laisser s'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire afin de ne pas le déranger et qu'ils pourraient se débrouiller. Le professeur les remercia chaudement mais il rentra tout de même avec eux à l'intérieur du salon.

L'homme se dirigea directement vers le bar affin de chuchoter quelque chose au barman que les vampires avec leur ouïe purent entendre.

\- Ces personnes derrière moi voudrez une autre sortie.

Le barman leur fit un grand sourire et le professeur partit après les avoir salué et avoir dit à Harry qu'ils se retrouveraient bientôt. La famille Cullen n'avança pas tout de suite vers le barman tellement ils étaient absorbés par le salon en lui même.

Des chouettes étaient partout, elles étaient dans des branches qui parcouraient le plafond, les murs et les tables. Et pourtant elles ne dérangeaient nullement la circulation donnant une impression de symbiose au tout. Alice se mit à décrire à son fils ce qu'elle voyait avec un petit sourire tandis que celui ci était extasié en s'imaginant le salon et les animaux. Ils avancèrent finalement vers le barman qui désigna une porte de sortie derrière son bar, ils y allèrent et se retrouvèrent devant une porte très décorée qui semblait être très précieuse. Il y avait au dessus une phrase qui disait: " _Celui qui l'a en elle l'aura dans sa main"._

Carlisle avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte sans aucun succès, il observa alors le barman qui les regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Evidemment, ils n'auraient pas d'aide. Esmée essaya à son tour mais rien n'y fit, la porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Puis ce fut Edward qui comprit en écoutant les pensées de l'homme du bar.

\- Il faut que ce soit Harry qui l'ouvre car il est un sorcier.

Cela ne posa donc aucun problème et l'enfant ouvrit la porte sans plus attendre, et ensuite, ils se retrouvèrent dans le monde magique.

La famille fut bien vite époustouflée par la beauté des lieux. Il y avait un côté typique et traditionnel qui ressortait vraiment et donnait une idée très positive du monde magique. et même Harry pouvait sentir et _voir_ la magie de cette très longue rue. Ils avancèrent alors doucement, découvrant l'allée tranquillement, l'aura apaisante du tout leur donnaient envie de rester ici pour l'éternité.

Ils allèrent tout d'abord à la banque comme leur avait conseillé le directeur. Ils furent ainsi entouré de gobelins à l'allure mesquine qui les observaient comme s'ils allaient cambrioler cet endroit à n'importe quel instant. Puis ils furent accueilli par l'un d'eux qui demanda ce qu'il voulait après s'être présenté sous le nom de Hagnork. Ce fut le doux chef de famille qui les présenta donc.

-Bonjour Monsieur, nous sommes de nouveaux habitants de ce pays et le directeur de la future école de Harry nous a conseillé de venir ici afin de faire une sorte de vérification.

Le regard du gobelin se fit tout de suite plus intéressé alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur l'enfant aveugle que Carlisle tenait par l'épaule. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre tandis qu'il réfléchissait sur les intentions du directeur de l'école de magie.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'un prélèvement de sang de l'enfant.

La famille vampire se regarda consternée tandis qu'Harry levait la tête vers la voix inconnue qui lui donnait des frissons de peur.

Le gobelin tandis alors une aiguille sortit d'on ne sait où de son bureau alors qu'il tendait son autre main avec impatience. Alice ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et prit la main de son fils afin de la donner au gobelin sur son bureau. La créature piqua très rapidement Harry qui sentit à peine le coup alors que quelques minuscules perles de sang sortaient de sa blessure. Immédiatement Hagnork posa le doigt blessé sur un parchemin qu'il avait enchanté avant.

Puis il l'enleva quelques secondes après en lui tendant avec habitude un tissu pour comprimer la petite blessure qui ne saignait déjà presque plus.

Devant les yeux ébahis de la famille de vampire les gouttes de sangs se dispersèrent et formèrent des lettres puis des mots.

 **Harry James Potter Black Cullen**

 **Héritier de la très noble et ancienne famille Potter.**

 **Héritier de la très noble et ancienne famille Black.**

 **Hybride d'espèce inconnue de son état.**

 **Atteint du sort de localisation.**

Le gobelin observait tout ceci la mine morose avant de lever les yeux vers la famille qui semblait incroyablement surprise. Ils n'avaient jamais vu dans les visions d'Alice un quelconque rapport avec le fait que l'enfant était un héritier. Bien sûr cela ne changeait rien mais tous se demandait comment c'était possible que le directeur l'est deviné. Puis Hagnork prit la parole d'un air complètement indifférent.

\- Monsieur Potter Black Cullen recevra son héritage à ses dix-sept, nous pouvons ensuite briser le sort de localisation maintenant si vous le souhaitez. Monsieur Potter Black Cullen devra signalé au directeur de son école qu'il est un hybride d'espèce inconnue où il se verra interdit d'éducation là-bas. Je vous laisses signer ce papier afin de montrer que vous en avait prit connaissance.

Carlisle signa d'un air absent alors que tout de suite après le gobelin prenait la main de l'enfant et chuchotait de drôles de paroles qui finalement enlevèrent le sort sur leur fils. Cela les avait aussi fait tilté et ils se promirent de faire bien plus attention maintenant. Puis le gobelin leur donna un trousseau contenant plusieurs jolies clés qu'il expliqua comment étant les clés des coffres de "Monsieur Potter Black Cullen". Puis il les congédia tout simplement avant de prendre une autre cliente.

Tout aussi simplement que ça voilà.

La famille Cullen s'installa sur un des nombreux bancs devant la banque afin de discuter un peu sur toute ses révélations. Cela dura seulement quelques minutes durant lesquelles Emmett occupa à nouveau Harry en lui achetant une glace. Ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux faire ce que disait le gobelin et ne pas chercher plus loin pour l'instant. Tout ceci semblait vraiment très gros à gérer.

Alors ils partirent à la course aux fournitures, sur la route ils remarquèrent une affiche au dessus d'un magasin intitulé: Le Tissu Sorcier. Immédiatement Alice sautilla partout en demandant à sa famille d'y aller comme la pire des enfants gâtés. Cela fit rire tout le monde et ils s'y dirigèrent donc avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, ils étaient vraiment bien ici.

Le magasin en lui même avait une allure rustique, semblant dater de plusieurs centaines d'années. Mais les vêtements exposés semblaient être dotés d'une finesse et d'une modernité très intéressantes. Alice fut ravie et acheta énormément de vêtements. Ils avaient eut beaucoup de chance que l'allée sorcière utilise la même monnaie ( c'est à dire le yen) que le monde moldu et ce fut la vendeuse qui leur expliqua ceci avec beaucoup de compréhension. Elle leur expliqua même où se trouvait les magasins où ils pourraient trouver ce qui était nécessaire sur la liste de fourniture scolaire.

Ils sortirent tous du petit magasin avec le sourire aux lèvres, Emmett un peu moins vu qu'il avait la charge de porter tout les sacs contenant les affaires achetées par la petite voyante déjantée. Elle fut d'ailleurs bien moins enchantée avec tout les autres magasins après, en passant par la librairie, le magasins de fourniture scolaire puis celui de baguette magique. Mais Harry était juste aux anges, il souriait constamment comme jamais sa famille ne l'avait vu faire. Surtout pour les livres que le libraire avait enchanté pour qu'une voix récite les lignes qu'Harry traverserait de son doigt. Cela lui avait vraiment fait plaisir tandis qu'une petite voix lui disait qu'il n'embêterait plus autant son père avec la lecture du soir.

Pour le marchand de baguette se fut une autre histoire vu que celui-ci n'avait sut trouver la baguette qui lui convenait qu'au bout d'une trentaine de très longues minutes. De plus celle-ci se révéla être fait d'un bois très rare qui coûta drôlement cher à sa famille. En fait l'explication du vendeur en elle même avait été très troublante:

\- Cette baguette vient d'Europe, son bois est très rare et l'ardre d'ont il provient et classé disparut par les moldus. En fait elle fut créer il y a de cela des centaines d'années et son cœur est dit être fait d'écailles de basilic et d'une plume de phénix. Une baguette très rare car normalement nous n'avons qu'un seul cœur par baguette. C'est une pièce unique que vous avez là, mais je pense bien qu'elle n'attendait que cet enfant.

Ainsi donc ils eurent une baguette qui coûta vraiment cher, même Alice souffla un coup de trop en entendant le prix mais la famille Cullen paya sans rechigner la baguette parfaite pour leur enfant. Cette journée de shopping se termina donc ainsi, chacun avait fait se petites courses en plus de la liste d'Harry. Edward avait acheté des livres sur les lois de ce monde par exemple, Rosalie avait prit des lotions dites miraculeuses, Emmett un ballon de sport enchanté, Jasper des livres d'histoire, Carlisle des potions de soins, Alice des vêtements et Esmée des échantillons de boissons au sang animal et des sucreries pour Harry.

Ils étaient ainsi tous heureux en rentrant à leur belle maison japonaise même si le plus jeune commençait à s'inquiéter sur comment aller se passer ses études dans l'école.

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

La veille de la rentrée scolaire Harry était devant le lieu de transplannage avec sa famille entourée de plein d'autres familles. Il avait toutes ces valises l'entourant tandis que chaque Cullen lui disait au-revoir chacun son tour. Il avait vraiment hâte d'y aller et en même temps il était complètement terrifié. Bien-sûr il se souvenait de la sensation de bien-être et la façon d'on il arrivait à "voir" dans cette école mais comme tout le reste allait se passer? Comment allait-il réussir à apprendre comme un élève normal? Est-ce qu'il va avoir des amis?

En tout cas l'heure de départ arriva rapidement, il partit alors sous les adieux de sa chère famille qui avait le cœur serré de voir leur petit enfant partir ainsi vers l'inconnu. Le professeur de la dernière fois le guidait en gardant une main sur son épaule tandis qu'il faisait amenait des elfes pour les valises. Les valises des autres enfants avaient déjà disparut et tous étaient sur la grande surface attendant qu'ils transplannent.

Le professeur Shïzi le laissa au milieu d'eux tous afin qu'il ne tombe pas, puis ils transplannèrent alors tandis qu'Harry pensait à un petit regret qui ne l'avait jamais effleuré avant:

 _Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir les voir une dernière fois pour leur dire au-revoir._

Il sentit alors la sensation devenant doucement familière du crochet entourant son nombril puis il se retrouva comme tant d'autre devant l'école Mahoutokoro. Immédiatement Harry sentit cette attraction vers l'édifice, il sentit à nouveau la main du professeur sur son épaule tandis que la troupe d'élèves avançait et qu'une autre apparaissait derrière eux.

Ils passèrent ensuite les immenses portes de l'édifice et Harry retrouva la sensation de bien-être qu'il avait tant attendu. Le professeur enleva alors sa main et Harry avança tranquillement avec sa canne en main et les autres élèves autour de lui qui chuchotait sur lui. Bien-sûr il entendait tout, tout d'abord grâce à ces dons d'hybride, puis parce qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas très discret.

Ils passèrent alors une toute aussi grande porte qui mena à la salle de banquet où beaucoup d'autres personnes se trouvaient jugea Harry en entendant tout le bruit. Il voyait dans son esprit le flux constant de magie qui lui indiquait une très longue table où tout le monde étaient assit. Voyant que son groupe s'y dirigeait aussi il s'installa à une place libre en remarquant que les "chaises" étaient des coussins et que la table était vraiment basse. Il allait donc devoir manger comme dans la tradition japonaise.

Cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas, c'est pourquoi il s'assit sur ses genoux sans discuter. Il attendit ensuite comme tout les autres que le reste des élèves arrivent. Ils étaient ainsi au total à peu près cent cinquante autour de la table quand le directeur arriva sur la petite estrade face à la table. Le silence se fit instantanément et le directeur put ainsi parler.

\- Bonjour à tous, bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour aux anciens. Je vous souhaite à tous une longue année d'étude et de réussite. Notre école est connut pour être l'une des meilleures dans les études proposées et le niveau des élèves. Sachez que le règlement ici est très strict. Vous recevrez tous votre uniforme après que nous vous ayons répartit. Cette robe vous suivra tout le long de vos études et changera de couleur en fonction de comment votre niveau évolue, démarrant du blanc en allant jusqu'à l'or. Sachez que celle-ci se teintera de rouge si vous enfreignez une seule règle de cette école et vos études s'arrêteront ici. Nous n'acceptons aucun fauteur de trouble suis-je clair? Sachez que cette école divise les élèves en fonction de leur potentiel magique. Non pas sur la puissance mais sur ce que votre magie peut apprendre. Nous allons appeler chaque nouvel élève qui viendra ici et devra poser ses mains sur les pierres venant du lac sacré. Celles-ci révéleront votre potentiel. Vous allez être soit répartit chez les _Eremantari_ qui ont une facilité avec les sorts défensifs et l'usage des éléments. Soit chez les _Mubona_ qui sont réputé pour les sorts offensifs et l'apprentissage des potions. Soit chez les _Kouna_ qui auront un potentiel assez divergent mais peu élevé. Soit chez les _Ikimono_ qui possède des facilités avec le vol et les créatures magiques. Très souvent ce sont des élèves ayant un héritage de créature magique qui se retrouve dans ce dojo. Puis soit chez _Buruto_ qui possède un potentiel très large, un pouvoir brut et des facilités dans chaque domaines enseignés ici. Sachez que très peu de personnes se retrouvent dans ce dojo car la difficulté et les attentes attendus sont très intenses. Bonne journée à vous.

Le directeur se fit alors applaudir poliment et une autre femme se leva avec un papier à la main. Elle se posta là où se trouvait le directeur avant et commença à parler d'une voix froide et autoritaire tandis que le directeur s'asseyait.

\- Fa Elisabeth.

Harry attendit alors en baissant la tête doucement. Il entendait toujours les murmures autour de lui mais n'y prêtait toujours pas attention. Il commençait d'ailleurs à contester le fait que sa maman est dit qu'il allait se faire des amis ici. Il entendit la fille se levait, marcher et le bruit caractéristiques des pierres se frottant ensemble. Puis une voix s'éleva comme sortant des entrailles de la terre:

 _-Mubona._

La fille se vit alors recevoir son uniforme, le mit et retourna s'asseoir. Harry n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant d'entendre son prénom être appelé.

\- Harry James Potter Black Cullen.

Il s'appuya sur sa cane pour se relever et avança dignement sous le silence de plomb de la grande salle. Ses pas se faisaient autant entendre que le claquement de sa canne sur le sol. Il vit bien sûr avec le flux magique les deux marches à monter pour atteindre l'estrade et les monta sans problème. Il s'arrêta ensuite devant les pierres et constata qu'elle dégageaient bien plus de magie que tous ce qu'il avait put voir auparavant. Il posa ses mains dessus presque hypnotisé tellement ces pierres l'appelaient. Et quand il rentra en contact avec elles il se sentit comme fouillé.

L'attente dura un moment, le silence commençait doucement à disparaître tandis que tout le monde se demandait quand est-ce que la voix allait dire son verdict. Et en effet la voix des pierres hésitait depuis un certain moment. Puis finalement elle résonna dans la salle, déclarant un verdict encore jamais entendu depuis des siècles:

\- **_Shinguru!_**

Le silence se fit à nouveau, Harry ne sachant quoi dire resta là à attendre tandis que les adultes autour de lui s'affolaient. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il faire autrement alors que le Lac Sacré venait d'annoncer un dojo qui n'existait même pas?!

* * *

 **Et voilààà! Et oui, voici donc l'entrée de Harry dans sa nouvelle école, j'espère que ça vous a plut! A plus tard pour le chapitre 8!**

 **Et puis comme au revoir n'oubliez pas de laisser une review n'est ce pas? ;)**


	10. Chapitre 8:Griffon attaqué et cauchemars

**BONJOUR JE SUIS LA ET OUI CEST MOI TRALALALA!**

 **Je suis terriblement pour ce retard immense, pour tout vous dire j'ai passé ma dernière épreuve hier et j'ai fais mon possible aujourd'hui pour boucler ce chapitre. ( et j'ai beaucoup écrit ça je peux vous le dire!)**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire au plus long pour que cela compense mon absence prolongée. Mais au moins cela a payé au niveau des révisions car je trouve avoir réussis toutes mes épreuves^^ Donc je suis satisfaite!**

 **Merci pour tout vos encouragements, ça m'a vraiment touchée, vous êtes trop merveilleux! Merci de tout mon cœur!**

 **Alors je vous laisse lire ce chapitre huit en espérant qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

Harry c'était déjà très souvent sentit mal à l'aise, la première fois quand il se réveillait dans son placard avec les araignées. Parfois quand son tonton Emmett oubliait qu'il était aveugle ou bien quand il tombait parce qu'il n'avait pas "vu" une marche. Mais en tout cas il ne s'était jamais sentit autant mal à l'aise que durant ce très long moment de silence.

Les professeurs l'observaient comme s'il venait d'apparaître comme un extra-terrestre déclarant qu'il allait détruire cette fichu planète. Bien-sûr, Harry ne voyait pas leur regards mais il les sentait bien, ajoutant encore une couche à son malaise. En tout cas personne ne savait quoi faire. Le directeur réfléchissait à toute allure, se posant mille et une question il observait l'enfant aveugle complètement immobile et perdu. Les autres élèves chuchotaient entre eux, les professeurs en finissaient par faire de même alors que Monsieur Himistu lui continuait à réfléchir silencieusement avant de prononcer la voix profonde.

\- Le Lac Sacré ne sait jamais trompé, si Cullen a reçu ce dojo c'est qu'il y a bien une raison que je vais chercher à découvrir au plus tôt. Prochain élève je vous pris.

Une des professeurs s'avança et donna l'uniforme scolaire à Harry. Celui-ci mit la robe immédiatement et ressentit une sensation de chaleur bien particulière l'envahir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que sur sa poitrine comme pour chaque uniforme d'élève un écusson venait d'apparaître dévoilant le symbole de ce mystérieux dojo. Une épée resplendissait au milieu tandis qu'autour se trouvait des sortes de lys rouge. Cela donna un côté officiel à ce mystérieux dojo nommé Shinguru. Harry du retourner s'asseoir et la répartition continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que le dernier élève se fasse appeler une vingtaine de minutes après.

\- Ken* Zori.

Les chuchotements devinrent très forts à ce moment là. Harry, curieux écouta ses voisins avec discrétion. Il entendait surtout des phrases comme " attend ce Ken Zori là?!" ou des " on a pas le droit de parler de ça souviens toi, il faut se taire ou nous aurons des problèmes". En tout cas l'enfant faisait beaucoup de remue ménage. Harry le sentit monter les marches et poser à son tour ses mains sur les pierres grinçantes. Pratiquement immédiatement tous purent entendre dans la salle la voix forte et claire de ce fameux Lac Sacré.

- **Shinguru!**

* * *

Finalement les deux élèves durent rejoindre le directeur dans son bureau immédiatement. Ils ne parlèrent pas ensemble et le silence fut pesant tandis qu'ils avançaient d'un même pas vers l'antre du professeur Kimitsu. Quand ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du bureau le directeur était en pleine méditation les mains dans l'eau d'un petit bassin au fond de la salle. Ken lança un regard indifférent vers l'enfant aveugle qui avait ses yeux dirigeaient vers la scène qui se déroulait devant eux comme s'il pouvait voir. Le directeur les remarqua quelques minutes après alors que les deux étranges élèves n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et les accueilli en leur disant:

\- Venez donc vous asseoir vous deux, nous avons à discuter.

Harry s'avança surement avec sa canne avant de s'installer sur l'une des deux chaises face au bureau du dirigeant des lieux. Quand Ken fut assit à son tour le directeur reprit la parole la voix sérieuse et grave.

\- Ce qui vous arrive et comme vous le savez très inédit. Et notre établissement n'a jamais vu ça. Mais j'ai consulté le Lac Sacré et aucune erreur n'a était produite. Ce qui signifie que vous allez avoir un dojo pour vous deux.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête alors que l'enfant à côté de lui prit la parole.

\- Qu'est ce que cela va changer dans ma scolarité ici?

Le directeur poussa un soupir discret avant de se mettre à fouiller dans les diverses feuilles sur la table. Cela dura quelques instants avant qu'il ne réponde à la question du jeune élève.

\- Et bien nous ne pouvons clairement pas vous faire une classe pour seulement vous deux, et en même temps les informations sur votre dojo sont très vagues et nous ne savons rien de vos capacités et votre potentiel. C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de vous intégrer à des cours d'un dojo qui ne vous correspondent pas. C'est pourquoi je vais méditer un peu plus longtemps avec le Lac Sacré affin d'avoir plus d'informations. Que je vous donnerais demain. En attendant votre dojo a déjà été construit magiquement par le temple. Vous vous trouvez au sous sol. Vos affaires ont déjà été emmenés et un elfe de maison va vous y conduire. Revenez demain à l'aube. Calie!

Sur cette exclamation un elfe apparut immédiatement dans un petit "pouf" très mignon. Le directeur de l'école lui donna ses instructions et les deux enfants n'eurent plus qu'à le suivre. Harry, à son plus grand étonnement, pouvait voir entre le petit être qui venait d'apparaître et le directeur une sorte de fil de magie les reliant. Il ne fit pas part de son observation et se contenta de suivre Ken et l'elfe. Ils sortirent et avancèrent vers les escaliers menant au sous sol et pourtant Harry pouvait constater que le fil "tenait" toujours et ne disparaissait pas.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle à son parrain c'était étrange.

En tout cas ils arrivèrent sans aucun problème dans les sous sols où on ne pouvait trouver que des tableaux gardant les pièces. L'elfe les conduisit jusqu'à un des derniers tableaux du couloir.

-L-le mot de passe est ambroisie Maître Potter et Maître Zori. Calie s'en va maintenant.

Ken ne sembla lui apporter aucune attention mais Harry l'a remercia chaudement avec un petit sourire. Et vu les exclamations de joie de l'elfe, il venait de se faire une amie. En tout cas après ça ils se retrouvèrent seuls devant le tableau. Harry ne sachant pas à quoi il ressemblait laissa Ken prononcer le mot de passe. Ce que ce dernier fit immédiatement les laissant ainsi entrer dans leur nouvelle maison.

Bien qu'Harry ne voyait rien, il pouvait sentir et _voir_ que ce dojo était assez chaleureux. La magie présente dans les airs semblaient comme tout jeune. Elle se baladait partout à une vitesse folle et l'enfant aveugle ressentait une joie qui ne venait ni de Ken ni de lui dans ses tripes. Le temple était content, ou bien le Lac Sacré. Il ne savait pas. En tout cas les lieux étaient très grands, surtout pour deux personnes. L'enfant mystérieux à côté de lui partit découvrir leur dojo avec intérêt. Finalement il revint au bout de quelques minutes alors qu'Harry était assit sur l'un des grands fauteuils du salon.

\- Il y a deux chambres, une mini cuisine, trois salles de bains et deux toilettes. La pièce à vivre est bien ici et les chambres se situent à ta gauche. Je te laisse prendre la plus proche. Tes valises y sont déjà d'ailleurs.

-Merci beaucoup Ken. Se contenta de répondre avec un sourire timide Harry. Ses gènes de vampire étaient heureux dans les sous sols, loin du soleil. Alors il se leva assez gaiement et partit à la découverte de sa nouvelle chambre.

Il passa le reste de son temps à ranger ses affaires et à bien organiser sa nouvelle chambre. Quand il eut finit à peu près au bout d'une heure il s'installa confortablement sur son lit et repensa à toutes ces nouvelles. Puis finalement il s'endormit à cause de sa trop grande fatigue avec encore dans ses vêtements de la journée.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, entraînant chez Harry une certaine routine. Il se levait, se préparait, saluait son "colocataire" et la petite elfe Calie qui l'adorait avant d'aller déjeuner.

Les cours furent au début des moments de gênes, leurs emploi du temps faisait qu'ils se retrouvaient le plus souvent avec les Buruto. Tout d'abord parce que c'était le dojo où il y avait le moins d'élèves à part eux et parce que le Lac Sacré avait décrété selon le directeur que _pour l'instant_ leur potentiel était assez proche des Buruto. Mais ce fut surtout gênant pour lui car les professeurs ne savaient pas comment se comporter face à lui.

ll n'avait absolument aucun problème pour suivre le cour, le fait qu'il voyait la magie y été pour beaucoup. Mais en tout cas les professeurs le traitaient comme un cas très particulier demandant bien trop régulièrement: " Monsieur Cullen, avez-vous compris?"

( Il avait très vite instauré l'interdiction de l'appeler autrement qu'avec le nom de famille Cullen, n'en pouvant plus des " Potter Black Cullen".)

Bien sûr il les comprenait, mais c'était tout de même agaçant. Ça c'était tout de même calmé depuis début Octobre, les professeurs avait enfin comprit qu'il s'en sortait très bien et pouvait suivre les cours malgré sa cécité.

D'ailleurs ses notes n'étaient pas mauvaises, il n'avait toujours pas eut en dessous de la moyenne et les professeurs l'encourageaient face à cela. Surtout une qui enseignait la Découverte des Créatures Magiques, la DCM en fait. Elle l'avait tout de suite adoré, et avec Ken qui s'en sortait très bien aussi dans cette matière elle les interrogeait constamment.

Il était en ce moment dehors avec son camarade, ils avaient apprit à se supporter on pouvait dire. Ils étaient tout les deux seuls dans cette école et avait d'un accord commun décidés de rester ensemble pendant les pauses et autres joyeusetés affin de ne pas être isolés. En fait, plus le temps passé et plus Harry découvrait une facette plus détendue et aimable chez Ken.

Celui-ci était très complexe, et l'enfant de onze ans qu'était Harry avait du mal à rester insensible aux plusieurs piques qu'il s'était prit au début. Mais au fil du mois d'école Ken se détendait et maintenant ne cherchait plus à être méchant avec son seul camarade. Ce qui était tant mieux car le demi-vampire l'appréciait beaucoup.

Ils étaient alors en train de faire leur devoir de potions ensemble sur l'une des tables d'études sur la plaine attenante au temple. Ils faisaient toujours très bon sur la montagne et Ken adorait le soleil. Vraiment. Harry s'était très vite rendu compte que son presque-ami était vraiment joyeux sous la lumière du soleil. Alors ils sortaient souvent pour faire leur devoir.

Harry récitait son devoir à sa plume qui écrivait tout ce qu'il disait quand il arriva quelque de chose de surprenant. Il entendit tout d'abord la respiration de son voisin se couper, puis il sentit une chaleur bien trop forte tout autour de lui. Sa peau déjà assez froide sembla en train de chauffer de façon bien trop anormale. Il arrêta de réciter son essai, et demanda d'une voix tremblante:

-Ken, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Je ne me sens pas bien.

Il y eut un bref silence qui parut une éternité pour Harry, et heureusement qu'il voyait les flux de magie sur son camarade sinon il aurait pensé qu'il était partit.

\- Ta robe devient bleue l'ami.

Harry fronça les sourcils et toucha le tissu qui effectivement était celui qui dégageait cette chaleur insupportable.

-Est-ce normal que ce soit si chaud? Demanda t'il inquiet.

\- Et bien je sais que ça se réchauffe un moment mais normalement pas assez pour que tu le sente. Ça se met juste à notre température corporelle normale pour que tu te sentes bien à ce qu'il parait.

Effectivement tout s'expliquait pensa l'enfant, si il avait une température plus basse que la normale ( il avoisinait les 30° lui avait dit Carlisle) la robe lui semblerait trop chaude. Finalement le phénomène s'arrêta et il demanda si sa robe était toujours de cette couleur.

\- Et bien oui, cela veut dire que ton potentiel s'est amélioré camarade. Félicitations.

Il caressa sa robe distraitement avant de pensé qu'il avait bien lu que cela n'était censé arriver qu'à la deuxième année d'études. Il soupira en se disant que encore une fois il n'était pas très discret. Devant sa mine blasée Ken laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

\- Et bien, comme quoi tu sembles partit pour te faire de nouveau remarquer. Je vais finir par croire que tu fais exprès tu sais?

Harry soupira mais souriait tout de même, il n'était pas vexé, il comprenait à comprendre l'humour étrange de son compagnon et ceci était juste sa façon de dédramatisé les choses. C'est pourquoi il entra dans son jeu.

\- Ahah, c'est que je suis démasqué! Il me reste plus qu'à t'avouer que j'ai en fait soudoyé le Lac Sacré afin de me retrouver dans un dojo différent de tout le monde car j'aime être regardé comme une bête de foire!

Ils rirent ensembles et blaguèrent encore un peu sur le sujet. Ce fut l'une de leurs premières vrais discussions qui n'était pas basé sur les cours ou des modalités.

Une trentaine de minutes après ils rangèrent leurs affaires et rentrèrent dans le temple. C'était l'heure de dîner.

Bien sûr Harry se fit remarquer par rapport à sa robe, mais personne ne lui posa de question, bien que avec son ouïe développée il pouvait entendre leurs interrogations et leurs murmures sur son dos.

Mais quelque chose fit qu'il ne fut pas très longtemps le sujet de conversation des élèves et des professeurs (bien qu'il manquait la professeur de DCM). Au beau milieu du repas une élève entra dans la salle en hurlant hystériquement. Elle semblait tellement paniquée que tout les professeurs et les élèves les plus âgés furent sur leurs gardes immédiatement.

Le professeur de sortilège qui était un grand homme ayant une odeur qui avait toujours fait pensé à Harry la forêt tropicale se dirigea vers elle afin de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre. Ce fut à ce moment là que l'enfant vampire sentit cette odeur caractéristique: l'odeur du sang. Elle venait de l'élève hurlant à la mort évidemment, c'est pourquoi il demanda discrètement à Ken à côté de lui si la fille était blessée.

Il lui répondit en chuchotant après un moment qu'Harry devina avoir passé à regarder la fille.

\- Elle semble saigner au niveau du ventre. Sa robe est verte donc elle est en troisième année et au milieu il y a plein de rouge.

Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait comprit et se concentra sur ce qu'il se disait. Les autres élèves étaient complètement silencieux et les autres professeurs se levaient à leur tour afin de rejoindre la fille. Le professeur en voyant lui aussi le sang lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé d'une voix inquiète.

Mais la fille hurlait toujours, semblant même pas se rendre compte qu'elle était dans les bras d'un professeur et qu'il lui posait une question. Elle pleurait en même temps d'ailleurs. Elle faisait une véritable crise de panique.

L'infirmière arriva alors et conjura une chaise afin que l'enfant puisse s'asseoir. Les professeurs semblaient avoir complètement oubliés les autres élèves. La fille tomba sur la chaise très bruyamment et continua de pleurer tout en hurlant de panique. Elle semblait complètement dans un autre monde. Et après quelques minutes à avoir essayé de la calmer l'infirmière paniquée à son tour gifla l'enfant afin qu'elle sorte de sa transe.

La gifle retentit fortement dans l'immense salle silencieuse et tout les élèves regardaient choqués ce qu'il se passait devant leurs yeux ébahis. Mais la méthode forte sembla marcher car les cris se stoppèrent brutalement bien que la fille pleurait toujours, le professeur de sortilège voyant une amélioration réitéra sa question.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Mademoiselle Inoue?

La fille bien qu'elle chuchota sa réponse celle-ci sembla assourdissante avec ce silence oppressant:

\- I-il... il y a u-un... je ne sais pas ce que c'est... ça m'a attaqué! J'étais dehors Monsieur, j'avais pas faim.. il... il.. il a enfoncé une lame qui brillait très fort dans le corps d'un des griffons dehors! J'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais cette chose m'a vu et elle m'a sauté dessus. C'était humain mais pas humain, il m'a insulté et... j'-j'ai mal.

Et alors qu'elle allait se remettre à partir dans son monde de peur en regardant sa robe tachée de sang l'infirmière l'assomma d'un sortilège afin qu'elle s'endort. Elle lança un regard appuyé vers le directeur de l'école avant de partir avec le professeur de sortilège qui faisait léviter le corps de l'enfant.

Le bruit dans la salle explosa alors dès que les portes furent fermés derrière le trio. Harry, très silencieux, écoutait autour de lui les élèves en train de commencer à paniquer à leur tour. Il "regarda" dans la direction du directeur qui se lança à lui-même un _Sonorus_ afin que tout le monde l'entende:

\- Silence! l'entendit-il dire. Immédiatement les élèves obéirent et regardèrent le directeur se diriger vers son estrade là où il était assis auparavant avec ses collègues. Il commença alors à parler de sa voix la plus rassurante possible:

\- Je vous prie de ne pas céder à votre panique les enfants. Vos professeurs ainsi que moi-même allons très vite éclaircir cette situation, votre camarade va s'en sortir, l'infirmière est en train de la soigner et sachez que ce temple est complètement sûr. Aucune personne ou créature non désirée ne peut rentrer ici. Donc veuillez garder votre calme et ne pas sortir du temple tant que la situation n'est pas mise au clair. Tout va très bien aller je vous l'assure.

Harry entendit les élèves sceptiques contester discrètement ( ils n'étaient pas suicidaires non plus) les paroles du directeur mais la plus part des enfants se calmèrent et ils finirent tous rapidement leur repas. Ils furent alors conviés à rejoindre immédiatement leur dortoir ce que tous firent rapidement. Quand Ken et Harry arrivèrent dans leur propre dojo ils s'installèrent dans le "salon" face à la cheminée ensemble. Calie arriva instantanément avec deux chocolats chauds comme à son habitude.

\- Calie souhaite une bonne soirée à Maître Harry et Maître Ken!

Harry lui sourit affectueusement avant de lui répondre:

-Merci beaucoup Calie, si tu veux rester ici un peu tu le peux évidemment.

Comme d'habitude il entendit Ken soupirer bien que c'était plus par moquerie que par agacement. Il entendit la voix aiguë mais pas désagréable de l'elfe de maison et il devina son expression outrée avec amusement.

\- Oh! L'offre de Maître Harry est trop bonne mais Calie doit travailler! Calie ne peut pas rester ici un peu.

L'enfant laissa échapper un rire amusé avant de caresser avec affection la petite tête chauve et douce de l'elfe de maison à ses côtés.

\- A demain Calie. Dit alors Ken de manière assez chaleureuse, ou du moins pas vraiment froide. Il fallait vraiment deviner avec son camarade.

Après quelques courbettes et salutations un "pouf" caractéristique se fit entendre et l'elfe disparut vers surement les cuisines afin d'aider ses congénères laissant ainsi les deux enfants seuls avec leurs tasses. Harry devina rapidement quel serait le thème de leur discussion, thème qui d'ailleurs devait être le même pour chaque dojo:

\- Drôle d'affaire n'est-ce pas? Commença Ken alors qu'il mettait un sucre dans son chocolat chaud.

Harry tourna sa tête vers la chaleur venant de la cheminée allumée par Calie et réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Je me demande qui a fait ça... et pourquoi aussi. Dit-il la voix basse.

\- Je pense que si c'est un élève on le saura demain, confia Ken, après tout avec nos robes si un élève l'a fait elle vira au rouge.

Harry acquiesça avant de prendre une gorgée de son chocolat. Il était parfait comme chaque soir. Il répondit alors en tournant son visage vers Ken.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas un élève? La fille n'est même pas sûr que c'était humain ce qui l'a attaqué.

Ken émit un claquement de langue assez sonore, ce qui était quelque chose qu'il faisait que quand quelque chose le dérangeait ou était compliqué à expliquer.

\- Si bien, ce n'est pas à nous de chercher ce qu'était cette chose. Laissons cela aux professeurs et au directeur, la seule chose qui m'ennuie c'est que l'on ne pourra pas aller dehors pendant un moment.

\- Je vais envoyé une lettre à ma mère pour lui dire ce qu'il vient de se passer. Si elle réussit à le découvrir autrement elle me tuera pour ne pas lui avoir dit. Commenta t'il avec un sourire tendre.

Alors que Ken rit en se moquant de lui il se leva et posa sa tasse sur la table de chevet. Il fit venir d'un sort qu'il avait lu dans un livre le papier à lettre et une plume à papote. Il entendit quelque chose arriver à toute allure et se prit ce fameux papier à lettre en plein visage. Et heureusement que Ken, complètement plié en deux tellement il riait, attrapa la plume au vol car il y aurait eut du carnage sinon.

L'enfant aveugle soupira en enlevant la feuille tout en maudissant sa baguette. Oui cette fameuse baguette à deux cœurs lui en faisait toujours voir toute les couleurs. Le plus souvent ses sorts étaient bien trop puissants. Par exemple une fois, en cour de sortilège, un simple _aguamenti_ avait noyé tout les personnes présentes dans la classe, professeur compris. Il s'était rarement sentis aussi honteux que ce jour là. En tout cas il avait toujours du mal après un long mois d'essais à canaliser la puissance de sa baguette.

Et il en faisait encore une fois les frais sous les rires de son colocataire.

Il dicta alors sa lettre, en restant aux banalités, ne disant rien de très spécifique qui pourrait laisser croire que sa famille était autre chose qu'une famille _humaine_ nombreuse. Il limita tout de même les détails sur l'attaque étant arrivé au dîner, tout en insistant tout de même sur le fait qu'il était en sécurité dans le temple. Il connaissait sa famille et ils seraient capable de débarquer dès la lettre reçut pour le sortir des possibles griffes d'un possible agresseur.

Une fois qu'il eut finit sa lettre il appela Calie afin qu'elle lui ramène une des chouettes du temple n'en ayant pas une et n'en voulant pas tout simplement. Pour le peu de lettre qu'il avait envoyé à sa famille ces sales bêtes l'avaient toujours mordu et heureusement qu'il avait la résistance venant de ses gènes de vampires sinon il était sûr qu'il aurait de sacrés bleus.

Quand la lettre fut attachée et qu'il réussit à éviter la plus part des coups de becs la chouette s'envola et il retourna terminer son chocolat toujours chaud grâce à un sort lancé par Calie.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard les deux enfants se séparaient afin de rejoindre leur chambre. Harry alla se laver et se mit en pijama rapidement, étant assez épuisé de cette longue journée. Et quand il posa sa tête sur son oreiller il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir et tomber dans les méandres de ses rêves.

Ou plutôt cauchemars...

* * *

 _M-monsieur P-Potter! J-je sais q-q-q-ue je n'ai r-rien à ap-p...apprendre à un enf-fant comme vous!_

 ** _Potteeeeeer..._**

 _M-maître!_

 ** _Je vais me venger._**

 _I-il n'est p-pas à P-Poudlard!_

 ** _Parasite_** ** _! Incapable! Je veux cette pierre et ensuite tu as intérêt à le trouver si tu ne veux pas que je quitte ce corps en te laissant dans un tel état que tu préférerais le Baiser!_**

 _J-je sais où est la p-p-pierre maître. Je vais env-voyer un t-t-trôle!_

 ** _Ne me déçois pas._**

 _J-je fais en fonction d-de vos d-d-d... désirs maître._

* * *

 _Le brouillard... des cheveux roux?_

 _Son cauchemar prenait une drôle de tournure.._

 _Une homme à la longue barbe blanche, il s'adressait à deux enfants._

 _\- Vous irez dans cette école, vous serez amis avec lui et vous réussirez votre mission pour le Plus Grand Bien mes enfants. Il doit en être ainsi._

* * *

 _\- Comment ça il ne vient pas à Poudlard?! Comment ça sa famille a disparut? Où est Harry? OU EST HARRY?!_

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, avec un pressentiment horrible lui serrant le cœur. Il regretta immédiatement le fait de ne pas être chez lui ne pouvant rejoindre sa mère ou son père ou bien encore son parrain afin d'avoir un câlin comme quand il était plus petit. Il sentait en lui que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ou en tout cas que bientôt, ça n'irait plus.

* * *

* Le prénom signifie généreux ;)

 **Et oui! Voilà le chapitre est finit! A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! Qui arrivera plus vite que celui là je vous l'assure! Maintenant je peux être toute à vous pendant deux longs mois ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

 **Encore merci pour votre patience incroyable! Je vous aimes :3**


	11. Chapitre 9: Sortilège et drôle de bête

**Bonjouuuur! Je suis de nouveau là! Et j'ai fais au plus vite! Merci pour tout vos commentaires cela me fait vraiment très plaisir! J'espère d'ailleurs que j'ai répondu à tout le monde! Je sais d'ailleurs que je poste assez tard et je m'en excuse mais j'étais vraiment contente d'avoir terminé ce chapitre et je voulais le partager directement ahah ^^**

 **Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre que je viens tout juste de finir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se senti comme s'il venait de courir le plus grand marathon de sa vie. Tout son corps lui faisait mal à un stade qu'il eut réellement du mal à sortir de son lit.

Et pourtant il dut faire comme d'habitude, Calie lui donna ses affaires et le conduisit avec la plus grande patience vers la salle de bain tandis qu'il avançait d'un air léthargique. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait adorer cet elfe, en un mois elle lui était devenu tellement essentielle dans cette école que ça pourrait lui faire peur.

Après s'être douché et habillé il sortit de sa chambre afin de rejoindre le salon où se trouvait déjà son sac de cours préparé la vieille et son camarade de dojo: le ténébreux Ken! L'enfant aveugle se rendit bien compte que dans sa fatigue il pensait vraiment n'importe quoi, d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas si Ken était justement ténébreux. Ne sachant nullement à quoi il ressemblait déjà.

Décidément il divaguait réellement...

En tout cas c'était partit pour une nouvelle journée.

Il salua Ken poliment puis ils partirent ensemble vers la Salle afin de déjeuner tandis que Calie retournait dans les cuisines après les remerciements du grand Maître Harry! La Salle était bien entendue remplie, et tout les élèves discutaient à voix basse du sujet de prédilection: la fille et l'attaque d'hier.

Harry et sa robe bleue passèrent une nouvelle fois pratiquement inaperçus et les deux shinguru purent ainsi déjeuner tranquillement avant que le directeur ne prenne la parole après avoir demandé le silence qui se fit instantanément:

\- Chers élèves, j'estime que vous avait le droit de savoir les nouvelles par rapport aux événements d'hier. Tout d'abord sachez que Mademoiselle Inoue va bien mieux et pourra retourner à ses cours dans deux jours le temps qu'elle se remette complètement de ses blessures. Je confirme ensuite qu'il vous est strictement interdit de sortir du temple, si par malheur vous vous permettez de désobéir à cette règle votre robe se teintera de rouge et nous savons tous ici que cela signifie le renvoie immédiat. Un griffon a bien été attaqué et nous n'avons réussit à le sauver, c'est pourquoi j'insiste sur le fait que sortir ne ferait que mettre votre vie en danger. Vous êtes prévenus. Nous vous dirons dans les prochains jours si nos recherches ont avancés et si vous pourrez de nouveau sortir du temple. Evidemment les cours à l'extérieur et les entraînements de quidditch sont suspendus aussi. Bon appétit et bonne journée d'étude à vous.

Les élèves se mirent immédiatement à discuter entre eux et même Ken qui ne parlait jamais lors des repas se permit de faire une remarque sur le fait qu'ils ne pourraient toujours pas étudier tranquillement dans la plaine. En tout cas tout le monde donnait son avis sur la situation. Harry finit alors rapidement son léger repas, supportant très peu avec son ouïe fine un tel bruit ambiant. Ken le suivit immédiatement ayant finit depuis longtemps et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur prochain cours qui n'était autre que sortilège.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard Harry rangeait ses affaires une nouvelle fois honteux dans la salle de classe. Qui aurait crut qu'un simple Wingardium Leviosa pourrait faire flotter touts les meubles, élèves et profs? Il en avait vraiment marre de cette baguette qui le faisait se faire remarquer à tout bout de champ! Surtout que tout le monde n'avait pas atterrit en douceur quand il avait lâché son sort et parmi eux un Ken très rancunier qui était déjà sortit de la salle le laissant seul. Alors qu'il allait passer le pas de la porte il entendit distinctement la voix du professeur de sortilège dire:

-Monsieur Cullen restez un instant je vous prie!

Retenant avec grande peine un soupir de profond désespoir le Survivant-qui-ne-savait-pas-l'être se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le bureau du professeur qu'il savait assis. Ce dernier attendit en silence que l'enfant arrive assez près de lui puis quand se fut le cas il toussota légèrement afin de s'éclaircir la voix puis reprit la parole:

\- Je pense bien avoir une idée du pourquoi de cette surdose de puissance dans vos sorts.

Le professeur marqua une pause, attendant une réaction de l'enfant aveugle. Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête légèrement ne sachant que dire par rapport à sa déclaration.

\- Vous m'avez bien dit au début d'année que votre baguette se composait de deux cœurs, ce qui est pratiquement unique. Cela faisait un moment que j'établissais diverses théories mais la couleur de votre robe maintenant m'a permit de tout éclaircir. Je pense que vous avez un bien trop gros potentiel magique et que celui-ci a besoin d'être comme... comment dire.. purgé? Vos sorts sont trop puissants car votre magie a besoin de sortir de votre corps à tout prix. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il va falloir que j'ai quelques cours supplémentaires avec vous afin que vous pussiez apprendre et lancer plus de sorts. D'un côté cela vous permettra de purger votre magie mais en même temps d'exploiter votre incroyable potentiel. Quand pensez-vous?

Harry fut silencieux un moment, réfléchissant sérieusement à la proposition de son professeur. Mais l'enfant de onze ans savait bien qu'il ne pourrait faire un choix tout seul c'est pour quoi il répondit:

\- Je préfère en parler avec ma famille avant de vous donner mon accord. Ma famille est très à cheval sur ma protection et je veux en aucun cas faire un choix qui pourrait les contrarier professeur.

Le professeur de sortilège hocha doucement la tête les sourcils froncés et la mine frustrée. Bien qu'Harry ne pouvait le voir il sentait bien que l'homme en face de lui semblait contrarié. C'est pourquoi il partit après l'avoir salué rapidement. Il marcha dans les couloirs le pas vite afin de ne pas arriver en retard à son cours de Magie Offensive. Sur la route il pensa au fait qu'il allait surement recevoir la lettre de réponse de sa mère dans la journée et qu'il pourrait ainsi leur parler de la proposition de son professeur. En tout cas son attitude l'avait assez intrigué et il s'était sentit comme une proie face à un prédateur en colère quand il avait annoncé qu'il allait en parler avec sa famille.

Mais bon ça ne devait être qu'une impression...

Il se rendit alors compte que dans sa précipitation il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention où il marchait et qu'il s'était comme perdu. Alors qu'il allait faire marche arrière il entendit comme un sifflement indistinct, une sorte de murmure qui l'appelait doucement. Il regarda alors dans la direction de la voix mais il ne Voyait rien de spécial, les flux de magie qui lui permettait de voir à peu près était stable et aucune personne n'apparaissait non plus.

Il commença à marcher pour faire demi-tour afin d'aller à son cours auquel il était persuadé d'être maintenant en retard mais la voix retentit à nouveau bien plus forte que précédemment. Elle restait tout de même incompréhensible et pourtant assez menaçante. Cela suffit à l'enfant qui prit peur se retournant en courant vers l'un des grands couloirs du temple l'informant qu'il était en fait vers l'entrée d'un des sous sols ( à l'opposé de celui de leur dojo) au rez de chaussée.

Il arriva avec dix minutes de retard au cours de Magie Offensive enseignait par une vieille professeur qui était-malheureusement pour lui- très à cheval sur les règles. Mais après s'être excusé et avoir raconté qu'il parlait au professeur de sortilège il n'eut qu'un avertissement. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle à côté de Ken qui devait sans aucun doute le regarder d'un air mauvais.

Au bout de quelques minutes après qu'Harry ai eut le temps de rattraper ce qu'il avait loupé du cours il chuchota à son voisin de table de sincères excuses que Ken accepta en murmurant un simple et concis " pas grave". Après une heure de théorie sur les sorts d'immobilisations ils passèrent à la pratique. Ils devaient essayé chaque sort étudiés sur leur voisin puis après inverser les rôles.

Cela prit bien sûr toute l'heure et malgré quelques incidents qui avaient été causé par deux enfants Buruto le cours se passa assez bien. Ils furent libérés dès la sonnerie et ainsi retourner dans la Salle afin de manger.

Durant leur repas les hiboux retardataires du matin arrivèrent avec celui d'Harry présent. L'enfant récupéra sa lettre rapidement et renvoya le hibou après lui avoir donné le morceau de pain qu'il avait prit exprès si il arrivait. Il rangea la lettre dans son sac sachant qu'il ne la lirait que dans sa salle commune et continua de manger en silence. Ken à côté de lui était tout aussi silencieux finissant rapidement son maigre repas.

Les enfants autour d'eux ne leurs parlaient jamais, ayant déjà essayé au début d'année. Mais avec la réservation maladive d'Harry et l'agressivité de Ken ils n'étaient jamais allés au dessus d'une tentative de discussion. Ken attendait calmement que son camarade ait finit de manger en regardant autour de lui discrètement. Les gens étaient assez silencieux à cause de la menace planante au-dessus d'eux, les amis de la verte s'étant fait agressés étaient étrangement les plus bruyant clamant à tout va leur tristesse. L'enfant maudit ne les regarda qu'un court instant reportant son attention sur son (surement) ami. Il avait tout de même du mal a utilisé ce mot mais il était le seul envers qui il arrivait à ressentir autre chose que du dégoût ou de l'indifférence. Alors c'était surement celui qui se rapprochait le plus de ce que devait être un ami pour lui.

Il le regarda manger très doucement. D'ailleurs tout n'était que douceur chez Harry avait-il très rapidement remarqué. Cela devait surement être du à sa cécité. Il lui avait un jour parlé du fait qu'il voyait les flux magiques, mais il ne voyait pas parfaitement pour autant et restait aveugle. Les flux devaient présents que chez les gens, les sorts lancés et dans les murs, plafonds, sols de ce temple. Bien sûr cela l'aidait à ne pas tomber où se cogner mais il était pour tout le reste complètement aveugle.

Alors il était très doux, faisant attention à ces mouvements et à tout ceux l'entourant. Lui même s'était très vite adaptés à lui, par exemple il utilisait le plus souvent pour ces cours une encre qui finissait en relief au bout d'un certain temps afin qu'Harry puisse le relire. C'était ce genre d'attention qu'il avait pour lui qui lui avait fait comprendre qui oui il le considérait comme son ami. Car il ne ferait ceci pour personne d'autre.

Evidemment Harry le lui rendait très bien et malgré sa réserve discutait souvent avec lui et restait constamment à ses côtés.

Oui.. Il l'aimait bien ce petit aveugle.

Dès qu'Harry eut finalement finit ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent d'un accord commun vers la bibliothèque pour leur heure de pause avant les cours de l'après midi. La bibliothèque était le lieu le plus grand de ce temple, dépassant même la Salle. Les livres y étaient abondant et remplient de richesse culturelle par rapport à la diversité présente.

Les deux enfants s'assirent à leur tables habituelles après avoir choisit chacun un livre. Harry lança le sort qui permettait d'entendre dans sa tête ce qui était écrit quand il passait le doigt dessus et chacun partit dans sa lecture. Ken avait choisit un livre assez épais contant les histoires des sorciers connus d'Asie tandis qu'Harry lisait un livre pas moins fin sur l'histoire du temple.

Il était bien sûr toujours intrigué par le sifflement qu'il avait entendu et avait décidé de faire quelques recherches sur ce qui pouvait se trouver au sous sol. Durant sa lecture il pensa même au fait qu'il devrait raconter sa mésaventure à son ami ce soir dans leur salle commune. Ken avait beau être qui il était il possédait une très grande curiosité qui le pousserait sans aucun doute à le suivre dans ses recherches. En tout cas c'était ce qu'Harry espérait.

Il ne trouva rien dans le livre durant toute l'heure de pause, il alla donc l'emprunter avant la sonnerie tandis que Ken allait poser son livre sur l'étagère où il l'avait prit. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur prochain et seul cours de l'après midi qui n'était autre que Potion durant trois longues heures. Le professeur de Potions était quelqu'un en lui même de très amusant, les cours étaient à chaque fois instructifs et toujours dans la bonne humeur. C'est pourquoi les deux enfants et le dojo qui les accompagnait dans ce cours les Mubona ne rechignaient pas à aller dans cette salle de classe pendant trois heures.

Comme d'habitude le professeur Yoshuka les accueillit avec un grand sourire et un "bonjour!" chaleureux. Ils s'assirent à leur place et l'adulte souriant présenta le sujet d'aujourd'hui qui était une potion assez complexe qui leurs prendraient deux heures et demie. Et bien entendue c'était noté.

Ils passèrent une vingtaine de minutes à recopier les instructions puis ils passèrent à la pratique. Harry qui était bien sûr en duo avec Ken était celui qui s'occupait de mélanger et ajouter les ingrédients. Bien sûr Ken était celui qui s'occupait du découpage et autre préparation des ingrédients qui seraient bien trop dangereuses pour un aveugle aussi doué soit-il.

\- Tournez la potion dans les sens de l'aiguille d'une montre quatre fois puis dans le sens inverse dix-huit fois. Récita Ken doucement à Harry une heure plus tard. Ce dernier s'exécuta parfaitement avec un petit sourire aimant assez préparer des potions. Tout se passait très bien pour eux deux et Ken lui confirma bien que leur potion tourné à la bonne couleur quand ils entendirent tous une explosion assourdissante. C'était très étrangement deux filles du dojo Mubona qui étaient la cause de l'explosion de leur chaudron. Même le professeur ne souriait même plus, les Mubona étaient choisit par rapport à leur potentiel extraordinaire en potion et le professeur fut d'ailleurs dans ce dojo en étant élève.

En tout cas la mine du professeur était inquiète tandis que les deux élèves rougissantes se complaisaient en excuses. Et finalement il eut de quoi être inquiet car à peine quelques secondes après les premières excuses les filles ainsi que quelques élèves autour d'eux s'évanouirent ayant reçut quelques gouttes de potion durant l'explosion. Le professeur se contenta de pester rapidement avant de demander à l'un des élèves de la classe de partir chercher l'infirmière.

Harry et Ken continuèrent leur potion ne devant en aucun l'arrêter au risque qu'elle ne finisse complètement fichue. Rapidement les autres élèves qui n'avaient été touchés retournèrent eux aussi à leurs potions. Ils étaient tout de même évalués.

Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour que l'infirmière arrive dans tout ces états. Ken souffla discrètement en la voyant ce qui interpella directement Harry:

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda t'il en chuchotant tandis qu'il rajoutait un autre ingrédient dans la potion.

Il fallut un petit moment pour que son camarade ne lui réponde d'une voix agacée.

\- Je n'apprécie pas vraiment notre infirmière, je la trouve assez incompétente et excentrique.

Harry haussa les épaules ne se permettant pas de juger quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il pensa qu'il la rencontrerait forcément un jour et qu'il verrait à ce moment là si les critiques de Ken sont fondées. En tout cas l'infirmière évacua tout les élèves évanouis rapidement et les emmena dans son infirmerie en les faisant tous flotter. Immédiatement le professeur retrouva son sourire chaleureux après avoir fermer les portes de sa salle et alla inspecter toute les potions. Il vida celle des personnes évanouis, mettant bien entendue zéro aux deux filles tandis que les autres se contenteraient d'un simple " non noté".

Les dernières minutes du cours passèrent alors rapidement et les deux shinguru rendirent une potion presque parfaite à leur professeur ravit qui leur mit une très bonne note.

Il était alors 16 heures et les deux amis avaient trois heures à tuer avant le prochain repas. D'un accord commun ils allèrent dans leur salle commune et discutèrent autour de la cheminée en buvant le chocolat chaud qu'avait apporté Calie tout en lisant. Au bout d'une heure Harry repensa à sa mésaventure après le cours de Sortilège et décida de la raconter à son camarade.

Il l'observa tandis que celui ci ne lisait plus son livre et observait les flammes de la cheminée avec un air qui semblait assez proche du dégoût. Harry tourna son regard aveugle vers les flammes à son tour, lui n'arrivait qu'à ressentir de l'admiration pour les flammes. Il les voyait grâce à une sorte de flux étrange qui ressemblait presque à celui de la magie et pourtant différent tout de même. Ça avait une couleur plus chaleureuse, plus vivante, qui lui donnait envie de toucher ces flammes dansantes et pourtant terriblement dangereuses.

Il détourna rapidement son visage se concentra sur la forme floue de flux magique que produisait Ken.

\- Je suis tombée sur quelques choses de très étrange après le cour de Sortilège ce matin, je voulais t'en parler. Commença t'il.

\- Je t'écoute. Se contenta de dire Ken d'une voix calme et lointaine.

Il raconta alors sa mésaventure avec quelques hésitations et des pauses tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux mots qu'il devait employer. Ken l'écouta attentivement devenant de plus en pus étonné au fil de l'histoire contée par son ami. Quand ce dernier eut finit il y eut un temps de silence assez court durant lequel chacun réfléchit de son côté. Puis l'enfant dit maudit prit la parole la voix grave:

\- Je suppose qu'il faudra que l'on y retourne ensemble pour voir ce que ça peut être. C'est peut-être la créature qui a attaqué la verte il y a deux jours et si c'est ça alors l'école est en danger. Mais pas ce soir, je suis fatigué.

\- Je le suis aussi donc c'est bon pour moi. Répondit Harry.

Ils retournèrent à leur lecture puis vint leur du dîner. Celui-ci fut très bref et les deux amis retournèrent très vite dans leur salle commune pour ensuite se séparer chacun dans leurs chambres. Après qu'Harry se soit lavé et enfilé le pijama qui l'attendait sur son lit ( encore une fois merci à la douce Calie) Harry sortit la lettre qu'il avait reçut ce midi et s'installa confortablement sur son lit pour la "lire". Il lança le sort comme d'habitude et passa son doigt sur les lettres avec bonheur, immédiatement il entendit la voix dans sa tête et d'un côté il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait à celle de sa mère.

\- _Mon très cher Harry,_

 _j'espère que ça va mon enfant! Tu nous manques tous à la maison, et je ne te racontes même pas dans quel état peut être Esmée à chaque repas qu'elle ne peut cuisiner pour toi. Je pense bien que ton absence commence à tous nous peser et qu'on à tous hâte de te retrouver pour les vacances d'octobre. Pour en venir au sujet de ta lettre j'espère que tu nous compte pas sortir du temple! Car non seulement tu serais viré de ton école mais je peux t'assurer que tu serais bien punit pour le restant de tes très longs jours à la maison!_

 _Mais bon, nous contons tous sur ta maturité mon chéri._

 _J'espère que tout va bien se passer et que tu nous enverra très vite de tes nouvelles._

 _Je t'aime. Ou plutôt: nous t'aimons._

 _Avec mon plus précieux des amours:_

 _Ta maman._

Harry laissa échapper un sourire tendre tandis qu'une larme rosée s'étalait sur sa joue. Il écrivit alors sa réponse, en profitant pour parler de l'offre de son professeur. Il omit tout de même le bruit qu'il avait entendu dans le rez de chaussée avec culpabilité. Mais il savait que s'il racontait cet épisode à sa famille ils l'interdiraient d'aller chercher plus loin. Et il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'était ce qu'il avait bien put entendre.

Après avoir envoyé la lettre avec un des hiboux de son dojo il alla se coucher avec un petit sourire, heureux d'avoir eut la lettre et d'y avoir répondu. Il ne fit aucun cauchemar cette nuit là, mais dans la paisible nuit, dans le noir de la chambre. Une ombre assez imposante se mouva contre le mur, observant l'enfant endormit avec curiosité. Ce ne fut qu'à l'aurore que la créature disparut et retourna dans sa cachette où le drôle d'enfant l'avait importuné dans la journée.

Harry se réveilla complètement insouciant, près à démarrer une nouvelle journée. Complètement inconscient qu'il avait finalement dans la nuit attirer l'attention d'une des créatures les plus anciennes et mythologiques qui pouvait exister, l'un des quatre totem de la mythologie chinoise: l'oiseau vermillon.

 **Eeeet oui! Voilà une nouvelle découverte qui devrait vous plaire! A plus plus pour le prochain chapitre! J'attends vos reviews avec une très grande impatience vous êtes adorables! :3**


	12. Chapitre 10:Suzaku, divinité et familier

**Hello tout le monde! Je suis contente de recevoir vos commentaires, le fait que ce que j'écris vous plait me fais vraiment plaisir! Alors pour ce chapitre je voudrais vous donner quelques précisions par rapport à la créature qui va apparaître. Je vous laisses donc une définition à la fin du chapitre pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus^^**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court et je m'en excuse, en tout cas bonne lecture à vous!**

 **D'ailleurs si vous avez remarqué la nouvelle image de la fanfiction c'est justement une illustration de l'oiseau vermeille ;)**

* * *

L'oiseau vermillon avait toujours vécu dans ce grand temple. Il s'était caché ici vu que cet édifice se trouvait dans le sud, lieu qu'il protège. Il avait aidé le Lac Sacré à se former et avait décidé d'y passer le restant de ses très longues années. Au début de ces jeunes années il accompagnait les humains dans leurs mouvements et leurs études dans le temple. Il se montrait et était adulé pour sa puissance et la protection qu'il offrait. Il avait vu tout ce qui était possible de voir sur les humains, leur comportement et leur évolution. Il s'était ensuite lassé de cette espèce et quand ils ont commencé à essayé de le tuer pour ses plumes d'or il arrêta de se montrer.

Mais il ne se résolut pas à partir du temple qui était devenu sa maison et les millénaires passèrent ainsi.

Quelque chose l'avait perturbé dans sa profonde léthargie qu'il s'était lui-même imposé. La présence de cet enfant à la vision perdue. Cette âme souillée et pourtant qui semble lutter pour garder sa pureté. Lui, être vieux et lassé avait été troublé par ce petit humain. Tout d'abord ce qui l'avait intrigué fut que la présence de l'enfant le réveilla. Puis ce fut la couleur de son âme et la bienveillance présente dans chacun de ses gestes. Alors il l'avait suivit toute sa journée et l'avait observé durant la nuit. Il ressentait vraiment une sorte d'attraction qui faisait qu'il voulait juste se lover auprès de lui dans ce lit et le protéger.

Oui, il ressentait quelque chose de similaire à ce qu'il ressentait pour son très vieil ami le temple. Et c'était bien trop intriguant pour qu'il passe à côté. Il décida de continuer à le suivre encore avant de décider s'il devait se montrer ou retourner dans sa léthargie.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il le suivit pendant des jours, puis les jours devinrent des semaines et pourtant il ne se lassait toujours pas d'observer ce visage d'ange, ces yeux vides, ce corps frêle et cette âme si belle. Il le vit chercher après lui dans son sous sol, faire des recherches, se confier à son ami. Ami qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, il avait une âme tellement noire! Cela ne pouvait qu'être du à une malédiction et l'oiseau millénaire se demander si une telle personne devait être ami avec cet enfant plein de pureté et de délicatesse.

En tout cas vint les derniers jours avant les premières vacances scolaires et la créature était toujours perdue quand à ce qu'elle devait faire. Quand il vit la veille du départ l'enfant préparer ses affaires avec la petite créature l'aidant il sut que cet humain méritait de le voir.

* * *

Harry pliait ses affaires avec Calie. Il était heureux et triste en même temps. Ce qui était un mélange assez étrange et paradoxal. D'un côté il était tellement heureux de retrouver sa famille qu'il en tremblait d'excitation mais de l'autre il était triste de quitter un petit moment ce temple qui était en train de le former, mais aussi de n'avoir rien trouvé sur sa mésaventure du sous sol. Ou bien que l'affaire du griffon n'est pas avancé. Le temple allait lui manquer, les flux de magie aussi d'un côté. Il allait se retrouver de nouveau avec sa cécité totale et cela entachait un peu le fait qu'il retrouvait sa famille dans peu de temps.

Il entendit soudainement le gémissement aiguë de Calie et sortit immédiatement sa baguette au cas où.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Calie?!

L'elfe de maison semblait prit dans une crise de panique atroce car elle ne sut lui répondre. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il pouvait entendre dans la pièce et remarqua bien qu'il y avait une troisième respiration et qui était.. _et merde_ juste à côté de lui. Il se retourna et pointa sa baguette vers l'endroit où il entendait la respiration et choqua profondément.

Il y avait devant lui le plus important flux de magie qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Encore plus intense que les pierres du Lac Sacré. Les flux entouraient une forme qui ressemblait à une sorte de lion, ou bien de dragon, il ne savait pas vraiment. Sa posture ne semblait pas offensive, en fait la créature était tout simplement assise sur son lit et semblait regarder vers lui.

Il n'abaissa pas pour autant sa baguette et la créature laissa échapper une sorte de rire en sifflement qui semblait lui rappelait quelque chose. Il entendit la respiration de Calie se calmer doucement alors qu'il l'a prenait par la main pour la mettre derrière lui. La créature n'avait toujours pas bougé et semblait attendre quelque chose. En tout cas elle laissait toujours échapper ce drôle de sifflem-

Le bruit dans les sous sols!

-Que voulez vous? Demanda t'il méfiant.

Le "rire" se stoppa et la créature se leva du lit pour se rapprocher de lui. Il entendit alors une voix dans sa tête qui semblait autant mystique qu'agréable à entendre.

\- _Oh petit humain, moi même je ne sais plus ce que je veux depuis quelques semaines. J'ai hésité à venir te rencontrer un long moment, mais tu m'intrigue bien trop par rapport à tout les autres êtres de ton espèce. Sais-tu qui je suis?_

Il ouvrit très grand ses yeux vides tellement il était étonné. Il se tourna rapidement vers Calie et lui ordonna de partir. Ce que cette dernière fit après un petit regard inquiet vers la créature. Quand il se retrouva seul à seul avec la bête il lui répondit un peu méfiant.

\- Non, je ne penses pas le savoir...

La créature se remit à rire et Harry ressentit une drôle de chaleur sur lui comme s'il était près d'une cheminée brûlante.

 _\- Pourtant je sais que tu m'as étudié en Histoire de la Magie enfant. J'ai différents noms, on m'appelle le plus souvent Suzaku, mais aussi oiseau vermillon ou tout simplement phénix. Bien que je trouve cette appellation fausse, je ne suis pas une de ces créatures naïves et entichées à leur maître._

Tandis qu'Harry entendait toujours cette voix dans sa tête et voyait la créature s'agitait vivement en parlant des phénix il pensa au cours qu'il avait bel et bien eut en histoire sur cette créature. Et cela l'étonna franchement. Avait-il vraiment devant lui l'une des principales créatures de la mythologie chinoise? Était-ce juste possible alors qu'il sont au Japon? D'ailleurs ce n'était qu'une légende cette créature! Elle ne pouvait pas exister et se trouver calmement sur son lit en train de déblatérer dans sa tête sur la stupidité des phénix?!

Suzaku en voyant que le petit humain était en train de paniquer arrêta de s'énerver sur les créatures inférieurs que pouvait être ces oiseaux et se concentra sur l'enfant.

\- _Je t'ai vu à l'entrée de mon repaire il y a quelques semaines de cela, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être intrigué par toi et ton âme. Donc je t'ai suivi un long moment, je t'ai observé, et je pense que tu m'as donné un intérêt que je n'ai plus ressentis depuis plus de deux millénaires._

Harry était complètement abasourdit, il observa rapidement autour de lui et chercha sa chaise de bureau à tâtons sur laquelle et s'assit quand il la trouva. Il resta silencieux un moment tandis que la créature sautait de son lit pour atterrir sur le sol avec grâce. Harry eut une pensée assez subite en ce disant qu'il aimerait bien voir à quoi il ressemblait vraiment, l'oiseau vermeille était connu pour son élégance et sa beauté gracieuse et l'idée qu'il l'avait de lui commençait doucement à faire germer dans son cerveau une admiration et une curiosité intense.

Ils discutèrent ensemble ainsi pendant des heures, Harry posa des tas de questions et Suzaku ne fut pas en reste voulant savoir le plus de chose sur cette âme qui l'attirait tant*. Il était très tard dans la nuit quand Harry eut posé sa dernière question lui venant à l'esprit et que la fatigue commença à le faire tomber en arrière. L'oiseau vermillon le poussa à aller dans son lit et il s'installa à ses côtés dès que l'enfant fut installer. L'oiseau millénaire s'était bien rendu compte au fil des heures que cet humain était devenu _son_ humain. Il en avait déjà entendu parler avec son "collège" Genbu la tortue noire qui s'était lié à une humaine il y a de cela cinq cent ans. Il était heureux d'avoir trouver son propre lien c'est pourquoi il se reposa aux côtés de l'enfant tranquillement. En pensant au fait que le temple allait lui manquer le temps qu'il partirait avec Harry.

* * *

Le lendemain Calie réveilla Harry d'un hurlement à percer les tympans. Il y eut un capharnaüm incroyable, Suzaku se réveilla en sursaut se mettant à voler au dessus du lit et en scannant la pièce de son regard perçant. Harry pointa sa baguette dans tout les sens et Calie alla se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche par honte d'avoir fait peur à Maître Harry.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'enfant de onze ans se rende compte de la situation et avec un sourire tendre il alla rassurer l'elfe de maison apeuré.

- _Je compte venir avec toi Harry._ Dit Suzaku après que Harry se soit lavé, habillé et est rangé ses dernières affaires dans sa valise.

L'enfant prit une mine dubitative avant de se tourner vers la forme magique qu'il voyait.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas si on peut se permettre de sortir comme ça sans problème alors que tu es normalement une créature légendaire. Ria t'il.

Oui, la situation lui semblait de plus en plus humoristique quand il se rendait donc de quelle créature était en face de lui. En tout cas il était sûr que l'école deviendrait complètement folle s'il sortait normalement du dojo avec une créature mythologique à ses côtés. De plus ce que lui avait raconté Suzaku dans le passé il ne valait mieux pas que les humains soient au courant que l'oiseau vermillon existe bien.

\- _Je sais me cacher humain._

Le ton indigné de la créature le fit de nouveau rire et il s'excusa rapidement de son atroce ignorance et il observa le flux magique de son nouvel ami se dissoudre lentement comme s'il devenait de la fumée et se propager dans sa valise. Il ne chercha pas à plus comprendre et prit sa valise dans ses mains tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre. Mais des reniflements attristés l'arrêtèrent et il se retourna pour tomber sur la petite forme de magie que provoquait Calie.

\- Oh Calie, tu vas me manquer pendant deux semaines. Dit-il en s'agenouillant pour être face à elle.

L'elfe de maison posa sa main sur sa joue et observa sans aucun dégoût les deux orbites vides. Harry ne mettait ses lunettes de soleil seulement quand il sortait de son dojo car il savait que cela répugnait les gens mais Ken et Calie ne lui avaient jamais fait aucune remarque. Et il savait que pour Ken si cela avait dérangé le taciturne gars il lui aurait dit sans hésiter. Alors il sourit doucement en sentant la main de l'elfe sur sa joue et posa la sienne au dessus.

\- Calie espère que Maître Harry prendra soin de lui pendant deux semaines.

Il rit doucement avant de lui répondre la voix chargée d'émotion:

\- Bien sûr je ne veux pas que tu sois furieuse quand je reviendrais tu fais bien trop peur!

\- Oh non non Calie ne sera jamais furieuse envers maître Harry, elle s'inquiète juste car elle ne pourra pas être là le matin, le midi et le soir pour lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une famille et une grand mère pratiquement aussi à l'écoute de mes besoins que tu peux l'être. Je ne mourrais pas de faim, j'aurais mes affaires le matin et une famille aimante autour de moi. Et je t'assures que je vais beaucoup penser à toi, tu vas me manquer.

L'elfe de maison gloussait doucement tandis qu'elle se dandinait gênée.

\- Calie est heureuse pour maître Harry, il est un très bon humain et Calie a hâte qu'il revienne à Mahoutokoro après les vacances!

Après avoir serré dans ses bras l'elfe il sortit de sa chambre avec une certaine mélancolie. Ken l'attendait la mine agacée, il devait être un peu en retard surement.

\- Tu devrais éviter de prendre ton temps comme ça Cullen. Surtout que j'ai entendu des hurlements. J'espère que tu n'as pas tuer la pauvre Calie.

Harry, dans un élan certain de maturité, se contenta de lui tirer la langue et sous le soupir exaspéré de Ken ils sortirent de leur dojo qu'ils ne reverraient pas avant un long moment et Harry mit ses lunettes avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans le Hall où se trouvaient déjà tout les autres élèves. Le professeur Shizï s'assurait que tout les élèves soient bien là et quand il les vit arriver de lui il souffla exaspéré et relança le sort pour compter tout les enfants présents. Quand ils furent finalement au complet ils partirent tous ensemble vers le lieu de transplannage.

Après s'être lancé un _Sonorus_ quand ils arrivèrent le professeur Shizi ordonna le silence rapidement. Quand il l'eut à peine quelques secondes après il se mit à parler tranquillement avec un sourire aimable comme à son habitude.

\- Vous allez chacun votre tour passer dans la zone de transplannage, nous allons commencer par les plus jeunes, les Elémentaires. Ensuite ce sera les blancs, puis les bleus et ainsi de suite. Nous allons commencer par la zone 1, puis la 2 et la 3. Vos familles vous y attendent.

Les enfants allant de six à dix ans passèrent donc en premier chacun leur tour en fonction de la zone de transplannage dans laquelle ils voulaient atterrir. Puis se fut au tour des première année à la robe blanche. Ken le laissa là au bout de dix minutes après une accolade rapide. Ils se promirent de s'envoyer des lettres et son ami partit dans la zone 1. Quand ce fut à son tour Harry n'en pouvait plus tellement il était impatient, il alla dans la zone 2 et ressentit avec un bonheur certain la sensation d'oppression que causé le transplannage.

Il n'atterrit bien sûr pas du tout avec grâce et serait surement tombé à genoux si l'un des élèves de seconde année ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il le remercia silencieusement et sortit sa canne avec regrets sachant que maintenant il ne voyait plus les flux magie présents que dans le temple. Il n'eut pas à marcher longtemps qu'il sentit l'étreinte puissante et réconfortante de sa mère autour de lui. Il inspira profondément sentant de nouveau cette odeur qu'il avait eut pour la première fois à ses quatre ans avec ses gènes de vampire. Le mélange de lilas et de forêt.

Il était tout de même temps qu'il rentre à la maison.

* * *

* je précise que ce n'est pas de l'attirance sexuelle. Harry va avoir une relation particulière avec l'oiseau vermeille mais plus dans le côté familier destiné. En me relisant je me suis rendue compte que ça pouvait porter à confusion donc je précise au cas où^^ C'est l'attirance au niveau de l'âme et du lien de familier se formant entre eux.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Alors pour la définition:** **Suzaku** : ou « nan fang zhû què », l'oiseau vermillon du sud est la divinité protectrice du sud. Il est représenté sous la forme d'un phénix aux plumes rouges et or.

Le phénix chinois ne ressemble pas à celui de l'Occident. Il ne s'auto-immole pas et ne renaît pas de ses cendres (mythologie grecque). Il rappelle un paon avec des plumes couleur rouge et or : tête de cygne, crête de coq, bec d'hirondelle, cou de serpent, forme de dragon, ailes écailleuses, queue de poisson… Tout ceci permet de se faire une idée de l'image que la mythologie chinoise lui a donné. Dans le Confucianisme, il symbolise la force, la justice, la vertu de l'humanité, les ailes de la droiture et la poitrine de la bienveillance. Puisqu'il est le Feu, sa saison est l'été.

 **Et oui, là je vise haut niveau familier xD**

 **En tout cas si vous voulez savoir quelle sont les trois autres divinité protectrice tout ça il suffit de me demander je vous dirais tout!**

 **De gros bisous à vous tous et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review! :3**


	13. Chapitre 11: Le Mei, l'esprit maléfique

**Youhou! Je suis là! Avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Le chapitre est bien plus long que l'ancien pour me faire pardonner ;)**

 **Je voudrais faire une petite parenthèse, vous m'avez tous bien soutenu comme je l'ai déjà dis pour mon bac. Et il se trouve que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui les résultats donc je vous les partage ;)**

 **12 à l'écrit français, ce que je me doutais un peu. 18 à l'oral, 12 en sciences et 13 en TPE. Donc c'est pas parfait mais je trouves que c'est bien tout de même!**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews d'ailleurs! Vous êtes géniaux! D'ailleurs on a dépassé les 21000 vues c'est juste tellement immense que je n'en revient pas! O_O**

 **Je vous laisses maintenant à votre lecture!**

Ce ne fut que quand il fut bien installé dans sa maison qu'il consentit à ouvrir la valise où se trouvait Suzaku. Il expliqua tout d'abord l'histoire rapidement, omettant que ça faisait tout de même deux mois qu'il le cherchait. Et il pensa bien à penser à tout autre chose que ce détail quand il sentait que son parrain se concentrer sur ses pensées. En tout cas dès qu'il fut sûr que sa terrible famille ne chercherait pas à tuer la créature sortant de nul part il ouvrit la valise.

L'oiseau vermillon en sortit avec toute la grâce qui l'incarnait et resta posté sur ses pattes tandis qu'il observait la famille de son humain. Bien entendue il sentit immédiatement qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Et après un court doute envers la sécurité d'Harry ici il regarda la façon d'ont la "mère" du petit câlinait son petit avec amour. Bien sûr il savait bien que son humain n'était pas vraiment humain non plus c'est pourquoi il ne fit aucune remarque et se posta dignement laissant les membres de la famille d'Harry l'observer.

\- Donc c'est quoi exactement? Demanda la voix curieuse de Jasper.

L'oiseau vermillon ébouriffa un moment ses plumes d'or avant de donner des indications dans la tête de son humain. Harry se contenta de répéter chaque phrases en même temps que Suzaku les lui disaient.

\- _Je fais partis d'un groupe de quatre divinités. Nous sommes chacun associés à un élément, je suis le feu et nous protégeons chacun un endroit de cette terre. Moi vu que je suis censée protéger le sud je me suis permis d'aller jusqu'au Japon et m'installer à Mahoutokoro. Je suis une sorte de phénix mais je ne m'auto-immole pas bien sûr. Mon corps est composé de différentes parties animales entre la tête de cygne, la crête de coq, le bec d'hirondelle, le cou de serpent, la forme de dragon, les ailes écailleuses et la queue de poisson. Les hommes disent que je symbolise la force, la justice, la vertu de l'humanité, les ailes de la droiture et la poitrine de la bienveillance. Et vu que je suis le Feu, ma saison est l'été._

Harry hocha doucement la tête tandis qu'il finissait de dire à sa famille ce que lui expliquait l'oiseau dans sa tête. Suzaku lui avait bien-sûr déjà expliqué tout ça durant leur nuit de découverte tout les deux mais il restait tout de même impressionné qu'une telle créature mythologique soit avec lui en ce moment. En tout cas les membres de sa famille prirent la nouvelle assez bien, surtout son parrain et son père qui ne cessaient de remuer faisant ainsi un bruit phénoménal pour son ouïe sensible. Ils devaient surement avoir des tas de questions à poser à une créature millénaire comme l'oiseau vermillon.

En tout cas ce fut Carlisle qui posa la première question la voix très respectueuse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'une telle entité comme vous reste avec notre Harry?

Suzaku laissa échapper un rire qui rappela à l'enfant les sifflements qu'il avait entendu dans les sous sols. Il entendit à nouveau la voix enchanteresse de l'oiseau dans sa tête et retransmit les paroles sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Il sentait que ça commencerait doucement à l'ennuyer de servir de traducteur.

\- Harry semble être l'humain qui me complète le mieux au niveau spirituel. Les autres divinités sont déjà devenu familier avec leur propre humain mais moi je n'avais encore jamais trouvé d'être digne que je m'enchaîne à lui. Mais maintenant j'ai trouvé.

Il y eut un silence et l'enfant de onze ans prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire avec une lenteur d'esprit qui fit rire sa mère et son père doucement. Attendez... quoi? Il avait bien dit ce qu'il pensait avoir dit?

Il se tourna vers la forme magique que dégageait Suzaku avec surprise, l'oiseau lui promit de mieux lui expliquer tout ça une fois qu'ils ne seraient qu'à deux. Harry hocha la tête montrant qu'il était d'accord et se retourna vers sa famille qui lui avait tant manquée. Il passa sa journée à profiter de chacun d'eux, il raconta tout les cours qu'il avait eut et tout ce qu'il avait apprit. Il joua avec Emmett, fit beaucoup de câlins avec ses parents et son parrain. Il se fit sermonner gentiment par Rosalie car il n'envoyait pas assez de lettre selon elle. Et Esmée fut la plus calme en restant toute la matinée puis l'après midi dans la cuisine pour lui préparer une montagne de plats.

Il se sentait vraiment heureux, Suzaku était constamment auprès de lui et il se sentait à sa place entouré de sa famille. Et il eut la chance de se sentir ainsi tout le long des deux semaines de vacances. Harry s'amusa énormément avec toute sa famille, ils allèrent beaucoup visiter le Japon. Les Cullen avaient déjà fait une liste de tout les lieux où ils pourraient aller avec l'enfant de la famille et ils en profitèrent tout le long. Harry se sentit vraiment bien durant la visite de la plus part des plus vieux temples de l'île retrouvant l'ambiance familière de Mahoutokoro. Suzaku l'accompagna dans tout leur voyage, se cachant dans la petite pochette que l'enfant aveugle portait toujours.

Il eut d'ailleurs un très beau cadeau de toute sa famille deux jours avant le retour au temple. Sa famille s'était absentée un moment avec l'excuse de la chasse. Esmée resta avec lui et lui concocta des muffins qu'il dévora avec plaisir. Ils discutèrent un moment de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de la mère de toute sa famille à somnoler tout en caressant les plumes d'or de l'oiseau vermillon. Il se confia ainsi sur l'impression étrange qu'il ressentait face à son professeur de sortilège. Et ce fut sous les bon conseils de sa grand mère qu'il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé par sa mère le secouant doucement, mais avec le sommeil très léger qu'il possédait il se réveilla instantanément et regarda autour de lui curieux. Il se rappela qu'il ne voyait rien car il n'était pas à Mahoutokoro et soupira faiblement. En tout cas il entendait bien les divers mouvements montrant que toute sa famille était réunit. Bien sûr ceux ci avaient prit l'habitude de faire autant de bruit pour faciliter la vie de l'enfant de la famille car sinon celui-ci serait dans un monde de silence complet. C'est pourquoi ils faisaient tous bien attention à marcher assez bruyamment, à faire bouger leurs vêtements et à respirer même si c'était inutile.

Jasper froissa même doucement le papier cadeau enroulant le paquet carton pour signaler à son fils qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Il fit un grand sourire quand il remarqua les sourcils d'Harry se froncer tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda t'il la voix douce.

Il entendit son père se pencher vers lui et s'agenouiller tandis qu'un paquet était posé sur ses genoux. Il fronça encore plus ses sourcils d'incompréhension et c'est en rigolant qu'Emmett expliqua la situation.

\- On voulait te faire un cadeau avant que tu ne repartes en cours microbe!

Il tira la langue vers la direction où il pensait se trouver son oncle mais vu les rires de sa famille il s'était trompé.

\- Ah non, commença Rosalie, là c'est à moi que tu tires la langue enfant malpoli! Laisse ce gros beta dans sa connerie et ouvre ton cadeau!

Harry haussa les épaules en souriant tandis qu'il déballait tranquillement le papier cadeau. Il ouvrit ensuite le paquet et plongea sa main dans le grand carton. Il attrapa une sorte de bâton long à la matière très agréable. Il fut très étonné quand il remarqua les flux magiques se dégageant de ce qui semblait être une canne. Il avait cassé la sienne durant l'une de leurs très nombreuses visites et s'était retrouvé très embêté le reste des vacances.

Un très grand sourire qu'il ne sut retenir déforma ses joues tandis qu'il remerciait toute sa famille. Il demanda tout de même après un certain moment pourquoi sa canne était magique. Ce fut son parrain qui répondit le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et bien, nous avions demandé au professeur Shizü s'il connaissait des magasins sorciers de cannes pour toi car on ne voulait pas te racheter une canne simple et qui pouvait si facilement se casser. Il nous a emmené aujourd'hui dans l'allée sorcière et il se trouve qu'un magasin spécialisé pour les cannes magiques sur-mesure y était. Alors du coup on a prit le meilleur que l'on pouvait avoir!

\- Oh mais non il ne fallait pas! S'exclama choqué Harry sachant que sa famille dépensait toujours bien trop vite et beaucoup. Carlisle prit alors la parole après avoir rit franchement.

\- Je t'assure que c'est une merveille Harry et qu'elle vaut vraiment son prix. Tout d'abord le vendeur nous a dit qu'elle était doté de plusieurs charmes de protections l'a rendant incassable. Ensuite il y a aussi une sorte de radar qui détecte les obstacles à moins d'un mètre de toi. On l'a aussi fait customisé avec un dessin que l'on a donné de Suzaku, comme ça le bout de la canne est à son image. Je trouve ta canne ainsi très jolie, l'oiseau est très réussit. Alors il y a ensuite... attend que je sorte la fiche de présentation... Ah! Ta canne possède aussi une épée ( il faut bien que tu es de quoi te protéger avec ce qu'il se passe au temple!) et enfin elle peut servir pour lancer quelques sorts au cas où si tu perd ta baguette. Ce qui serait par ailleurs atroce vu le prix de celle-ci.

Harry se mit à rire après le discours de son grand père et observa de plus près les flux magiques présents dans sa canne. Il pouvait voir ainsi à peu près la tête de Suzaku là où il était censé se tenir avec sa main. Il pouvait sentir d'ailleurs au toucher que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle matière. Cela devait sans aucun doute de l'or fut l'excentricité de sa famille au niveau de ses cadeaux. En tout cas après avoir chaudement remercier sa famille il alla se balader tout seul dans la forêt attenante avec son familier sur son épaule.

Ils discutèrent ainsi par pensée en marchant pendant un long moment à deux. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que sa canne était vraiment fantastique le prévenant à chaque obstacle en se réchauffant légèrement. Il savait même vers où se trouvait l'obstacle car sa canne semblait alors le mener vers l'opposé du tronc, rocher ou autre sur son chemin. Il était vraiment heureux de son cadeau. Il s'entraîna avec l'épée présente dans la canne sur des troncs. Suzaku l'informa que ce n'était pas vraiment une épée mais plus un katana et vu que l'oiseau vermillon avait put observer pendant des siècles des combattants se battre avec ces armes il l'aida et le guida toute la journée. Il essaya ensuite quelques sorts qu'il réussit à chaque fois et ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'il profita de ses deux derniers jours avec sa famille avant la rentrée.

Ils discutèrent un moment tous ensemble la vieille du départ sur la proposition du professeur de sortilège et ils en vinrent à la conclusion que si c'était bien vrai il valait mieux qu'Harry suive ses cours mais que par mesure de sécurité le directeur soit bien au courant et que ce soit lui qui mettent en place les heures de cours supplémentaires. Carlisle insista d'ailleurs pour qu'ils signalent aussi le familier d'Harry quelque peu original afin de ne pas avoir de problèmes.

Vient ensuite bien trop rapidement le temps de retourner au temple. Suzaku se cacha à nouveau dans sa valise et ils transplanèrent dans le temple directement grâce au pouvoir de l'oiseau vermillon. Harry avait ainsi dans sa main une lettre dédiée au directeur où Carlisle expliquait la situation avec le professeur de sortilège mais aussi celle par rapport à Suzaku. Ils étaient partit en avance par rapport à l'heure à laquelle les élèves arriveront afin de ne pas avoir de problème.

Harry retrouva avec bonheur Mahoutokoro et les flux de magie si utiles. Il avança, canne à la main bien sûr, jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe il signala sa présence en toquant à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement et il fut accueillit par un fantastique:

\- Qu'est ce que vous faite ici à cette heure Cullen?

L'enfant de onze ans se dandina légèrement de gêne avant de s'expliquer au mieux.

\- Ma famille a préféré que je parte plus tôt afin de vous expliquer Monsieur différentes choses importantes. Mon grand père vous a écrit une lettre afin de tout vous expliquer.

Il tendit la lettre poliment et le directeur l'a prit curieux. Il fit rentrer l'élève aveugle et le laissa s'asseoir tandis qu'il s'asseyait lui même sur son fauteuil de bureau. Il ouvrit la lettre avec agilité montrant son habitude avec la paperasse et la lit attentivement. Il releva plusieurs fois la tête pour lançait un regard surpris vers l'enfant aveugle qui semblait ailleurs. Il en effet celui-ci discutait avec Suzaku qui faisait part de son inquiétude sur le directeur et sa possible volonté de l'enlever pour ses plumes. Quand le chef des lieux eut finit de lire la lettre il inspira profondément tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la situation.

Pour le professeur de sortilège la famille Cullen avait parlé d'une inquiétude par rapport à son comportement envers leur enfant. Ce qui était étonnant car bien qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment le professeur Anoki* car il l'avait engagé seulement l'année dernière il semblait calme et était un très bon enseignant. En tout cas la situation là était assez simple comparé à l'autre déclaration du vampire.

Le légendaire oiseau vermillon devenu familier de cet enfant? Il devait rêver c'était juste impossible. Il regarda attentivement l'enfant à l'ouest. Bien sûr Harry James Potter Black Cullen... Un tel enfant qui avait une telle destinée! Était-il possible que même avec ça l'enfant est pour familier une divinité protectrice? Il avait du mal à se dire qu'une telle entité se soit attachée à l'enfant aveugle. C'est pourquoi il demanda septique:

\- Est-ce que l'oiseau vermillon est ici?

L'enfant aux lunettes de soleil qui reflétait sa personne le regarda silencieusement avant d'ouvrir sa valise. Des flammes en jaillirent immédiatement semblant s'envoler tellement haut qu'elles atteignirent presque le haut plafond. L'enfant ne bougea même pas de sa chaise tandis que les flammes le touchaient forcément. Puis aussi rapidement qu'elles apparurent les flammes s'évanouirent laissant place à un oiseau installé sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Le directeur était complètement subjugué. Il resta muet un long moment observant l'oiseau divin face à lui l'observant de ses yeux intelligents tandis qu'Harry caressait son dos. C'était juste tellement impossible qu'il se demanda un moment s'il n'était pas en train de toute simplement dormir. Il rejeta cette pensée en sentant bien qu'il était éveillé et se ressaisit du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Depuis combien de temps? Demanda-t'il la voix blanche tandis qu'il observait toujours avec admiration l'entité face à lui. L'enfant ne semblait vraiment pas se rendre compte de la rareté de cet animal, de sa puissance, de son âge, des possibilités! Il rigolait tout simplement tandis que l'oiseau vermillon frottait sa tête dans les longs cheveux de son ami.

\- Je suis tombé dessus en septembre dans vos sous sols et Suzaku a décidé de rester avec moi. Il me dit qu'il avait sentit un lien entre nous deux le faisant ainsi devenir mon familier. Il est partit avec moi pendant les vacances afin que j'en discute avec ma famille et on a décidé de vous prévenir pour éviter tout soucis.

\- Depuis septembre vraiment? demanda t'il d'une voix absente tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

Le rire clair et gêné de l'enfant retentit tandis qu'il lui répondit.

\- Et bien en fait pas vraiment, Suzaku m'a suivit tout les jours après que je suis allé par erreur vers l'endroit où il habitait en me perdant et il ne s'est présenté à moi qu'à la vieille du départ pour les vacances.

Le directeur hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux la créature légendaire face à lui. L'oiseau vermillon sentit surement son regard car il tourna sa tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux de feu dans les siens avec détermination. Il semblait ne pas aimer l'insistance avec laquelle il le regardait car son regard semblait remplit de terrible menace. Et le directeur trembla quand il entendit une voix lointaine et pourtant si imposante dans son esprit:

 _\- Vous ne méritez pas de me regarder Homme, je resterais avec mon humain tout le long de sa scolarité ici. Je ne me cacherais pas car cela n'est pas bon pour mon corps de devenir flammes trop longtemps. Alors vous avez intérêt à trouver une solution qui ne rendra pas Harry malheureux. Si un seul Homme essaye de m'attaquer pour mes plumes, je vous tue tous. Si vous continuez à trop me regarder ainsi, je vous tue. Si le professeur tropical fait du mal à Harry, je vous tue. N'oubliez pas qui je suis Homme._

Harry complètement inconscient de ce qu'il se passait caressait son familier en attendant que son directeur réagisse. Ce dernier n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Bien sûr il ne regardait même plus la créature face à lui. Bien sûr il était un directeur d'un temple, bien sûr il était un sorcier puissant. Mais devant cet être millénaire il avait plutôt intérêt à courber l'échine et ne pas le contrarier.

Il reprit contenance rapidement ne voulant apparaître si incertain devant un de ses élèves et expliqua rapidement son plan.

\- Je mettrais dans ces prochains jours un emploi du temps pour vos cours supplémentaires afin qu'ils ne mettent pas en danger vos études qui passent bien sûr en priorité. Et si cela peut vous rassurer je demanderais à un elfe de maison de surveiller les cours que vous aurez avec le professeur Anoki. Surement Calie, elle vous aimes bien n'est ce pas? Et pour l'oiseau vermillon je signalerais sa présence aux professeurs et le ferait passer pour un simple phénix afin de vous évitez à tout les deux le moindre problème. Vous devriez dire cela aussi à vos camarades. Même si avoir un familier phénix est très rare je pense bien qu'avoir une divinité protectrice l'est bien plus.

Harry remercia chaudement son directeur avant de se lever en s'aidant de sa canne, refermer sa valise où Suzaku ne retourna pas et sortit de la pièce tranquillement. Il lança un sort avec sa baguette afin de savoir l'heure et comme d'habitude il entendit la voix familière de ses livres lui dire qu'il était bientôt dix heures du matin. L'heure où arrivait les autres élèves. Il avança sans se presser jusqu'à son dortoir afin de déposer ses affaires. Quand il y fut il appela Calie d'une voix joyeuse.

Suzaku partit s'installait sur le montant de son lit tandis que l'elfe de maison apparaissait dans la chambre. Il y eut un petit cri de surprise avant que l'enfant ne se retrouve dans les petits bras d'une elfe de maison surexcitée.

\- Maître Harry vous êtes enfin de retour! Et pourtant vous êtes à l'avance! Comment cela se fait-il? Maître Harry a eut des problèmes? Calie vous sert un chocolat chaud pour vous reposez?

L'enfant aveugle rit franchement avant de calmer son amie d'un geste de la main tranquille.

\- Je n'ai aucun soucis Calie ne t'en fait pas je devais juste venir plus tôt pour présenter Suzaku au directeur. Tu m'as manqué Calie! Viens voir dans ma valise je t'ai ramené un cadeau!

Il se précipita vers son lit où trônait sa valise afin de l'ouvrir sans voir l'air choqué et admiratif de l'elfe de maison. Cette dernière laissa échapper quelques larmes avant de dire la voix calmée:

\- Maître Harry est la personne la plus gentille que Calie n'a jamais rencontré dans sa vie...

L'enfant retourna sa valise jusqu'à sentir sous ses doigts la matière spéciale du papier cadeau. Il se retourna vers la forme floue que dégageait la magie de Calie et lui tendit le petit paquet avec un grand sourire. Tandis que l'elfe de maison déballait tout doucement le papier cadeau ne voulant aucunement le déchirer Harry s'assit sur son lit attendant que son amie est finit.

Calie ouvrit très grand ses yeux déjà immenses en observant le petit bonnet très mignon avec deux trous pour ses larges oreilles pendantes. Il était complètement blanc avec son prénom brodé en bleu clair sur le devant. Calie se dit avec émerveillement qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Elle leva la tête afin de regarder avec ses yeux remplis de larmes l'enfant gêné devant elle.

\- Je... je voulais te remercier car tu t'occupes vraiment beaucoup de moi et je ne serais m'en sortir ici sans toi. Donc j'ai demandé à ma famille de m'aider à trouver un cadeau pour toi et je suis tombée dans un magasin de vêtements pour elfe. Il y avait personne dedans et la gérante fut très étonnée quand elle sut que c'était pour un elfe de l'école. En tout cas même si je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi il ressemble j'espère que vu comment je me l'imagine il te plait.

\- C'est le plus beau bonnet qui peut exister au monde Maître Harry et je le porterais fièrement.

Sur ces paroles elle le posa sur sa tête faisant entrer ses oreilles dans les trous à cet effet. Harry regretta un moment de ne pouvoir regarder à quoi elle ressemblait mais chassa très vite cette pensée n'aimant pas regretter sa cécité.

Après avoir eut l'aide de Calie pour ranger ses affaires dans son armoire il sortit toujours avec sa chère canne en main et Suzaku de nouveau sur son épaule. Il tomba littéralement sur Ken en ouvrant la porte du dojo. Ils discutèrent ensemble un long moment. Ils parlèrent de l'oiseau vermillon, Harry décida de ne pas cacher la vraie nature de son familier et précisa bien à son ami qu'il ne serait qu'un simple phénix aux yeux de tout le monde. Ken raconta qu'il alla en Chine, Harry parla des temples visités. Il montra ensuite sa canne et ils discutèrent de tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire jusqu'à l'heure de déjeuner où ils récupéreraient leur robe d'école.

Ils firent une entrée bien remarqué avec l'oiseau légendaire qui ne voulait plus du tout se cacher maintenant qu'ils avaient l'autorisation du directeur. En tout cas encore une fois personne n'osa leur parler entre l'aura menaçante de Ken qui s'ajoutait à celle de Suzaku. Mais en tout cas les chuchotements furent assourdissants au bout d'un moment pour les deux amis qui finirent rapidement leur repas afin de récupérer leur robes et repartir dans leur dojo.

L'après midi se passa de la même façon les deux enfants en profitant pour continuer à se raconter les différentes choses leur étant arrivé pendant deux semaines. Puis vint le dîner où les deux enfants y allèrent en traînant pratiquement les pieds. Suzaku décida de ne pas venir les laissant manger tout seuls.

En réalité l'oiseau vermillon ne resta pas sagement dans les sous sols, il se transforma rapidement après que son humain soit partit en fumée afin de sortir du temple sans se faire repéré. Quand il fut finalement dehors il s'envola au plus haut de la tour et se posa sur le toit avec grâce. Il observa toute la forêt et la plaine aux alentours avec suspicion. Il remarqua immédiatement l'ombre rapidement se mouvant entre les arbres et décida de ne pas bouger pour l'instant.

Mais l'ombre traversa alors à plaine vitesse l'étendue d'herbe devant le temple se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'opposé d'où est-ce qu'il était en lâchant un grognement animal. L'oiseau symbole de justice s'envola rapidement afin de suivre la menace planant autour de son humain. Puis au bout de quelques secondes l'ombre s'arrêta à l'orée de la forêt brusquement et Suzaku put entendre des gloussements semblables à un rire de femelle Homme. L'oiseau plongea et se réfugia dans l'une des branches au-dessus de l'ombre qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué pour tomber sur une scène des plus gênantes.

Une femme Homme et un Homme semblait s'ébattre dans la forêt avec une certaine passion. Leur robes complètement rouges vu qu'ils enfreignaient le règlement ne laissait savoir dans quelle années ils se trouvaient. L'oiseau vermillon secoua la tête rapidement en se disant qu'au fils des millénaires les élèves devenaient de moins en moins décents. En tout cas l'ombre les regardait avec un intérêt certain.

Suzaku essaya de se concentrer sur la créature mais n'arrivait pas à deviner ce que ça pouvait être. La créature s'enfuit alors laissant le couple et il s'envola rapidement, se dépêchant de rejoindre son humain qui n'allait pas tarder à revenir de son repas. Il oublia complètement le couple passionné qui ne le devint plus autant finalement quand la bête revint. Cette dernière avait bien regardé l'oiseau s'enfuir avant de revenir vers les deux élèves qui s'ébattaient toujours dans l'herbe. Elle avança lentement et les tua en leur aspirant leur essence vitale. Ils moururent douloureusement, n'ayant eut la chance de s'enfuir comme avait put l'avoir la troisième année.

La créature retourna dans les profondeurs de la forêt laissant là les deux cadavres qui étaient toujours dans une position très subjective de ce qu'ils faisaient avant de mourir. Oh, oui, le Mei était sans aucun doute une créature démoniaque et le temple n'était pour elle qu'un gigantesque réservoir d'humain.

Réservoir qu'elle comptait bien vider.

* nom amérindien signifiant comédien ;)

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! N'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review ;)**


	14. Chapitre 12: Dumbledore et Poudlard

**Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà ( si rapidement et oui je bosse dur! xD) pour un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! En tout cas enfin on a du mouvement au niveau de Dumbledore ;)**

 **Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et vos félicitations pour mon bac! Je suis contente que Suzaku vous plait bien et que la canne semble attisé votre intérêt :3 En tout cas dans ce chapitre elle aura une grande utilité! ^^**

 **Je vous laisses à votre lecture! ^^**

Tout avait été ainsi mit en place par le directeur. Harry avait ses cours normalement toute la semaine, puis le samedi il avait droit à deux heures supplémentaires avec le professeur de sortilège pour essayer de faire quelque chose par rapport à sa baguette.

Deux élèves furent portés disparut, et ce fut lors d'une des innombrables recherches que le professeur Shizi tomba sur les corps deux semaines après la rentrée. Cela déclencha un tel mouvement de panique que le directeur décida d'aller méditer avec le Lac Sacré afin de savoir quoi faire.

L'interdiction de sortir fut toujours d'actualité jusqu'à Noël, et cela commençait à devenir angoissant pour tous dans le temple. Ils avaient découvert que c'était un Mei au fil des mois grâce aux multiples recherches des professeurs. Les élèves furent mit au courant de l'identité de la créature et rapidement tout le monde sut comment se défendre face à une telle bête. Tout le monde se retrouva ainsi muni constamment d'un miroir de poche connu pour tuer la créature si elle se regarde dedans.

Ce fut Ken qui se retrouva confronté à elle à la rentrée après Noël et les deuxièmes vacances. Tout le monde se dirigeait vers le temple après avoir transplané et Ken se retrouva kidnapper par la créature. Il l'a tua après une lutte acharnée contre elle grâce au miroir qu'il portait et toute l'école se sentit soulagée à l'idée que la terrible créature était enfin tuée.

L'affaire du couple fut tout de même très gênante. Tout d'abord on découvrit que c'était une simple deuxième année avec un cinquième. Donc des enfants ayant respectivement 12 ans et 15 ans. Cela fit la une du journal sorcier japonais qui critiqua la décadence honteuse des élèves. La fille se révéla être l'enfant d'un homme politique connu comme étant proche de l'empereur. L'affaire devint si médiatisé que le monde entier entendu parler de la fille d'à peine douze ans d'un proche de l'empereur avait été retrouvé morte nue et en plein acte sexuel.

Harry passa son année scolaire sans se soucier de toute cette agitation politique. Ken et lui forgèrent ainsi une belle amitié tout le long des divers mois d'études. Les cours supplémentaires furent très bénéfique à l'enfant aveugle au fil des semaines qui devint rapidement l'un des meilleurs élèves au niveau pratique de sa promotion. Il en fut très fier quand, à la fin de l'année, au moment où ils reçurent tous leur résultat annuel Harry se retrouva dans pratiquement chaque matière avec les têtes du classement. Il rentra ainsi chez lui près à passer deux longs mois de vacances heureux.

Deux longues années passèrent ainsi. Harry mûrit autant magiquement que physiquement. Il ne grandit pas beaucoup, mais en tout cas il était toujours plus insouciant et heureux. Le Mei était maintenant un simple mauvais souvenir. Sa robe était passée depuis au violet foncé. Evidemment il ne faisait toujours pas les choses normalement car c'était la couleur des sixième année alors qu'il n'était qu'en troisième.

Les professeurs ne l'aimaient pas vraiment à cause de ça car il ne savait pas vraiment comme réagir durant les cours face à lui. Il suivait le programme de son année avec assiduité, il avait bien sûr toujours les cours supplémentaires avec le professeur de sortilège. Donc il ne cherchait pas à étudier le programme des sixièmes années et faisait juste pas attention aux regards et questions curieux.

Sa famille était fière de lui et Suzaku était devenu pratiquement une deuxième partie de lui-même. L'oiseau vermillon ne l'avait plus quitté depuis sa première année et ils formaient tous les trois avec Ken un drôle de trio. Et on pouvait dire que dans leur dojo avec Calie ce n'était jamais vraiment silencieux et on sentait cette ambiance d'amitié et d'entente qui faisait tout simplement du bien.

Bref, tout allait bien.

Enfin c'était comme l'expression: le calme avant la tempête. Harry sentait bien que quelque chose était étrange, une sorte d'impression. Quelque chose qui clochait un peu trop tout autour de lui. Le rappel de ses soupçons face à l'aura malsaine de son professeur de sortilège. Ou bien quand Suzaku se raidissait brutalement et refusait d'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Ou bien encore quand il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le suivait.

Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer.

Et cela arriva tellement soudainement que ni lui, ni son familier et encore moins Ken n'eurent le temps de réagir.

Ils se promenaient dehors à trois. Harry réfléchissait tranquillement en caressant de son pouce l'oiseau sur sa canne. Suzaku était comme d'habitude sur son épaule droite et Ken était plongé dans la lecture d'une lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans une lenteur paisible à leur plaine habituelle. Ils s'installèrent sur l'une des tables d'études présentes, Suzaku s'allongea sur la table et les deux amis s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Et alors tout partit en vrille.

Il y eut tout d'abord une fumée très épaisse et noire qui se déclencha soudainement. Harry le sut à cause de l'odeur et les cris de frustration de Suzaku et de Ken combinés et le fait qu'il ne voyait même plus leur flux magique. Harry essaya immédiatement de se repérer avec les sons mais il n'entendait strictement rien. Même les cris de ses deux amis avaient complètement disparut. En fait il n'entendait même plus leur respiration. Il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il se ressaisit rapidement et évita de céder à la panique en réfléchissant. Il se leva et recula de deux pas de la table et chercha en écartant les bras ses deux amis.

Ils n'étaient nul part.

Puis il sentit un sort l'atteindre et il s'évanouit dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

* * *

Il avait mal partout, il sentait que sa position était des plus inconfortables et que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il pensa un moment dans un réflexe humain à ouvrir les yeux mais se fustigea avec amertume et réfléchit à ce qui avait put lui arriver.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'attaque et de la privation de ses sens. C'est pourquoi il se concentra sur ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Le soulagement l'envahit immédiatement quand il entendit qu'il y avait une respiration près de lui prouvant qu'il n'était plus privé de ses sens. Puis il s'inquiéta à nouveau en se rendant compte qu'il était attaché contre une chaise et que tout autour de lui puait le citron pressé.

\- Harry, je suis si soulagé de te retrouver.

La voix semblait frêle et très légérement tremblante, signe que c'était une vieille personne qui était en face de lui.

Il chercha ce qu'il pouvait entendre d'autre, il y avait les crépitements de bois venant sans aucun doute d'une cheminée. Pourtant il faisait froid et il pouvait même entendre le vent sifflant entre des pierres. Il renifla légérement pensant qu'il ne pouvait que bénir ses atouts vampiriques. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il y avait une certaine odeur d'humidité et qu'il devait sans aucun doute faire nuit.

Il devait sans aucun doute être dans un pays froid. Pas le Japon c'est sûr.

\- Et vous êtes qui? demanda t'il agacé.

Il entendit un rire qui sonna tellement faux qu'il ne put retenir sa mine dégoûtée. Il était vraiment dans le pétrin. Il ne savait pas du tout où pouvait se trouver Suzaku ou bien Ken. Il sentait toujours le lien le liant à son familier prouvant qu'il était en vie mais pour Ken c'était une autre pair de manche. Il ne savait pas du tout comme réagir.

\- Tu nous as donné du fil à retorde Harry. Tu devrais te sentir coupable. Ce qui s'est passé à ta famille est une tragédie et ne pas t'avoir à Poudlard m'a brisé le cœur. Je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de te faire venir en Angleterre je te l'assure. C'était pour ta sécurité. Il a été très dur de te trouver, mais cette affaire d'enfant dépravée au Japon m'a fortement intéressé et finalement j'ai su te retrouver. Tu devrais remercier ta bonne étoile que j'ai pu te sauver Harry, je t'assure que ce ne fut pas des plus faciles.

Harry souffla d'exaspération tandis qu'il réfléchissait du mieux qu'il pouvait à comment se sortir de ce merdier. En tout cas il était en présence d'un fou c'était assuré.

\- Vous feriez mieux de me détacher vieux fou. Je veux juste retourner à mon école. Alors détachez moi et arrêtez votre speech.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui et se tendit instinctivement.

\- Oh mon pauvre garçon qu'est ce qu'ils ont pu te faire? Quel lavage de cerveau as-tu subit? Je vais te sauver Harry, aie confiance en moi.

L'enfant eut l'envie de lui cracher dessus mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir précisément où était l'homme. Et puis mince où pouvait être sa canne? Il tourna sa tête partout autour de lui afin de chercher des flux magiques. La cheminée l'était déjà, il y avait aussi certains objets surement sur un grand bureau. Il se sentit immédiatement plus soulagé quand il put voir le flux caractéristique de sa canne dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Au moins elle n'était pas perdue. Il regarda ensuite la forme de l'homme, ses flux magiques étaient très puissants c'est sûr. Il avait cependant une aura tellement malsaine que sa magie semblait comme contaminée. C'était un très drôle de phénomène... En tout cas il se reprit rapidement et arrêta son inspection.

\- Je veux que vous me détachiez! C'est illégal ce que vous êtes en train de faire et sachez que ma famille et mes amis sont sans aucun doute déjà à ma recherche.

\- Harry, si tu savais tout ce que ton absence a causé. Tout ce qui aurait put être évité et tout ce qui aurez du être accomplit. Tout est de ta faute, tu as fui ta destinée mon garçon et je vais te remettre dans le droit chemin. Tes amis? Tu parles de cet oiseau maléfique et cet enfant damné? Ils sont bien au chaud au Japon en train de se dire qu'ils sont bien mieux sans toi mon garçon je te l'assure. Ta famille? Ces monstres buveurs de sang? Voyons mon enfant regarde ce qu'il t'on fait, ils t'ont contaminé. Ils t'on rendu aveugle et ont tué ta très chère famille!

Les crépitements dans la cheminée devinrent plus intenses et l'homme face à lui se retourna alors et se dirigea vers le feu. Il sembla discuter un moment, il essaya de chuchoter mais Harry entendait tout grâce à son ouïe. Il écouta la discussion attentivement mais les paroles du vieil homme l'avaient véritablement énervé le faisant trembler de rage.

\- Il est là oui, et bien mon ami à mon plus grand malheur il semble avoir subit un véritable lavage de cerveau. On va devoir passé à une méthode plus...forte. ... Oui, oui... Bien je vais venir rapidement... Non, non il ne peut pas s'enfuir, ne me sous estimez pas Fudge. Vous savez très bien que cet accord peut être rompu à tout moment et alors vous perdrez tout, absolument tout. ... Bien bien j'arrive.

Le vieil homme revint vers lui tranquillement avant de poser sa main sur ses longs cheveux d'un geste qu'il voulait sans aucun doute affectif.

-Je doit partir un moment Harry, sois sage.

Harry entendit alors l'homme sortir de la pièce et essaya par tout les moyens de se détacher des cordes qui l'entravaient. Puis sentant qu'il commençait à paniquer de nouveau il inspira profondément et se mit à réfléchir calmement. Il se devait de trouver une solution pour s'enfuir avant que son kidnappeur ne revienne, il ne pouvait pas savoir combien de temps pourrait durer cette discussion avec ce Fudge.

Il eut quasiment l'envie de pleurer quand il se rappela du charme qu'avait rajouté Ken il y a de cela trois jours sur sa canne. Il l'avait oublié sur l'une des tables d'études et ils leur fallut une journée complète pour la retrouver. Des élèves l'avaient prisent, l'avaient donné à d'autre disant le connaître, puis au professeur de sortilège qui le donna à d'autres élèves bizarrement et qui eux-mêmes le gardèrent dans leur dojo. Ken, complètement exaspéré après cette journée, chercha un charme lui permettant d'appeler sa canne et elle venait à lui immédiatement.

Il écouta attentivement le plus loin possible afin de savoir si l'homme était toujours là mais ce dernier devait être loin car il n'entendait aucune trace de vie dans les alentours.

\- _Reditum._

Il parla en chuchotant le plus bas possible mais la canne arriva tout de même à tout vitesse. Il réussit à l'attraper de justesse ayant les mains attachés mais heureusement la canne se dirigeait vers sa main avec le charme de Ken.

Il l'ouvrit immédiatement dans un geste entraîné le fourreau présent dans sa canne afin de sortir son épée. Il tata rapidement les liens pour en sentir la matière. Ce n'était que des cordes enchantées, rien de bien difficile. D'un geste expert il les coupa avec satisfaction et se releva immédiatement de sa chaise quand ce fut fait. Il rengaina son épée faisant redevenir à sa chère canne sa forme d'origine.

Bien maintenant il devait s'enfuir.

Il fouilla ses poches avec furie cherchant l'un des nombreux cadeaux de sa famille qui serait des plus utiles. Quand il posa sa main sur le miroir à double face offert l'année dernière par son père il en aurait lâché des larmes de joie.

Il allait directement les appelé mais il se ressaisit se disant qu'il valait mieux qu'il se cache avant. Ce n'était pas très judicieux de rester au beau milieu de la pièce dans laquelle il avait été attaché. Il se mit à marcher rapidement vers la sortie, il ouvrit la porte doucement mais il n'entendit aucune forme de vie et ne vit aucun flux magique attestant la présence d'humain.

Oh à ce stade il aurait préféré être un vampire complètement afin de pouvoir courir à toute vitesse jusqu'à la sortie de l'édifice. En tout cas ce bâtiment en lui même était doté d'une magie si ancienne qu'elle pourrait concurrencer sans problème avec celle du temple. Mais cette magie semblait triste, comme non-écoutée. Il se fustigea sur ses pensées divergentes se disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se soucier de ce genre de choses. Il était en train de s'évader enfin!

Il n'avait pas sa baguette mais c'était normal vu qu'il ne la portait pas au moment de son enlèvement. Ce qui était vraiment tant mieux car ils auraient pu la briser pour lui éviter de s'échapper.

Heureusement qu'il avait cette canne! Il continua à courir dans les nombreux couloirs en cherchant une sortie tout en pensant à ses amis. L'homme lui avait bien dit qu'il ne les avait pas kidnapper aussi, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle car il n'aurait pas à les chercher dans le bâtiment.

Il commençait doucement à désespérer de trouver une sortie quand il sentit la présence de la magie du château se faire bien plus forte. Il vit alors une ligne de flux magique se former sur le sol en forme de flèche le faisant sourire doucement. Bien-sûr cela pouvait être un piège, mais il n'arrivait à se dire qu'un bâtiment semblant si triste pourrait œuvrer pour l'homme qui l'a kidnappé. Et puis cette présence était si douce, pratiquement amicale qu'il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance.

Il avança bien plus surement, courant presque en suivant la flèche magique. Il atteignit ainsi rapidement une grande porte devant sans aucun doute être la sortie. Il la poussa de toute ses forces et sentit avec violence le froid l'atteindre brusquement mais il n'en fit cas et se remit à courir dans la direction que la flèche indiquait toujours. Il se retrouva ainsi très rapidement enfoncé dans une forêt très dense et assez menaçante.

Il entendait partout des respirations étranges montrant qu'il n'était pas seul mais en tout cas aucune créature ne l'attaquait. Quand il fut sûr qu'il était assez enfoncé dans la forêt il s'arrêta et s'adossa contre un arbre afin de reprendre son souffle. Il jugea qu'il était temps qu'il appelle sa famille au cas où si on arrive à le retrouver. Il sortit à nouveau le miroir est dit la voix faible et fatiguée:

\- Papa.

Immédiatement il sentit la magie réagir dans le miroir et il sut que son père devait surement être en train d'apparaître. Immédiatement il entendit les voix combinées de toute sa famille et en lâcha une larme rosée de bonheur.

\- Calmez vous, je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis. J'était attaché et un vieux monsieur n'arrêtait pas de dire des conneries sur le fait qu'il allait me sauver et que vous m'aviez fait un lavage de cerveau. A un moment il a parlé à un certain Fudge par cheminée. J'étais dans un très grand bâtiment magique mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir en me détachant avec ma canne qu'il avait laissé dans la salle dans laquelle j'étais enfermé. Je suis dans une forêt attenante là. C'est un pays froid, je suis persuadé de ne pas être au Japon. Est- ce que ça vous dit quelque chose?

Il entendit la voix faible de sa mère prononcer un:

\- Oh mon dieu non...

Il entendit alors le directeur de son école lui répondre.

\- Ecoutez Cullen, vous êtes sans aucun doute à Poudlard, une école magique en Ecosse. Fudge étant le nom du ministre de la magie là-bas... Nous allons venir vous cherchez ne vous en faites pas. Continuez de courir et essayez de sortir du domaine de cette école le plus vite possible. On est avec vous Harry, ne coupez pas la communication. Restons en contact le plus longtemps possible. En tout cas nous sommes bientôt là Harry.

L'enfant acquiesça avec un soulagement puissant avant de se remettre à courir le plus vite possible. Sa canne lui faisait éviter les arbres et il ne s'arrêta de courir pendant de très longues minutes. Heureusement qu'il avait ses gènes de vampire encore une fois car son endurance n'en était que meilleure. Il sentait toujours les créature de cette forêt le regarder passer en courant mais aucun ne semblait décidé à l'attaquer. Au moins il avait toujours la flèche de magie. C'était cette envie de liberté et de fuite pour rejoindre sa famille qui le poussa ainsi pendant plusieurs heure à courir et courir encore sous les encouragements de sa mère et tout le reste de sa famille.

* * *

Dumbledore était furieux, ce petit... arg! Comment osait-il s'enfuir? Comment osait-il partir loin de lui, Albus Dumbledore? Il regarda les liens de corde à terre, ils avaient été coupés c'est une évidence. Ce petit insolent allait voir ce que ça pouvait faire un véritable lavage de cerveau. Il essaya immédiatement d'enclencher l'alerte dans le château endormi. Mais tout était dans le "essaya" car le château sembla refuser instantanément de déclencher l'alarme et de fermer toute possibilités de sortir dans le château en fermant les portes et en bloquant les frontières.

Et Harry courrait toujours suivant cette flèche qui finalement s'arrêta brutalement. Il s'arrêta lui-même brusquement regardant la flèche avec incertitude. Il avait bien sûr entre temps expliqué la flèche à sa famille et au directeur de Mahoutokoro et il montra grâce au miroir la flèche se stoppant. Il avait peur que la magie du château ne puisse plus l'aider et qu'il se retrouvait ainsi au beau milieu de la forêt complètement perdu.

\- Tu as couru longtemps Harry, tu dois être arrivé aux limites de la frontière. La magie t'amène jusqu'à où est-ce qu'elle peut aller. En tout cas saches que nous sommes arrivés en Ecosse, on est bientôt là continue de courir afin de sortir de cette forêt.

Harry remercia alors silencieusement Poudlard avant de repartir dans sa course sortant ainsi du domaine de l'école de magie avec joie. Il était temps qu'il rejoigne sa famille.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à peine trente minutes plus tard. Harry sortit au bout de deux minutes de la forêt et toute sa famille arrivèrent à le retrouver si rapidement grâce à leur odorat vampirique. Il sauta immédiatement dans les bras de sa mère et son père avec bonheur. Puis il put aller dans les bras de chaque membre de sa famille les rassurant ainsi tous sur sa santé. Il se trouva ensuite face au directeur qui tenait sur son bras.

Oh.. Suzaku.

L'oiseau fit un grand bond et atterrit dans ses bras avec joie. Harry le serra de toute ses forces, caressant ses plumes d'or avec amour.

- _Je suis désolé Harry, je suis une divinité protectrice et je n'ai même pas réussit à te sauver._

 _\- C'est pas grave_ répondit Harry toujours dans sa tête, _je suis sauvé et on est de nouveau réunit p'tit poulet._

L'oiseau lui mordit affectueusement les cheveux sous le rire de son humain. En tout cas ce dernier sentit tout d'un coup avec l'adrénaline retombant une immense fatigue. Il vacilla un moment inquiétant toute sa famille mais il se ressaisit immédiatement. Il se tourna vers son directeur et demanda la voix grave.

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant pour ce vieil homme?

\- On ne laissera pas ça impuni ne t'en fais pas, le rassura le professeur Himitsu. Nous allons tout d'abord te mettre en sécurité dans le temple puis on ira porter plainte pour kidnapping.

L'enfant acquiesça puis le directeur enclencha le portoloin les faisant atterrir au Japon la mine réjouie. Harry finit par se faire porter sur les épaules d'Emmett tellement il était fatigué. Il retrouva Ken soulagé qu'il n'avait rien et finalement il s'endormit dans le temple avec sa famille dans son dojo pour la nuit. Il eut une courte pensée avant de sombrer dans le pays de Morphée: _Pourquoi sa mère avait semblé connaître le lieu et le vieil homme quand il les avait appelé avec le miroir?_

* * *

 **Et oui! Voilà voilà dans le prochain chapitre ce sera l'heure des révélations! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ça me fait toujours immensément plaisir :3**


	15. Chapitre 13: Révélations et témoignages

**Je suis de nouveau là pour un nouveau chapitre et oui! Je me suis vraiment dépêchée à l'écrire ayant mon frère qui attend l'ordinateur mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même!**

 **Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires vous êtes juste adorables!**

 **Je vous souhaites une très bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le directeur n'avait même pas cherché à attendre que la nuit passe. Il savait que chaque minutes comptaient maintenant. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa propre cheminée dans son bureau et contacta le ministère. La plainte fut alors enregistrée, elle fut directement analysée vu que c'était lui-même qui l'avait posé au nom des Cullen.

Il put parler aux aurors immédiatement et mettre en place différents rendez vous afin de recevoir les témoignages d'Harry et de toute la famille. Il en ressortit trois heures plus tard avec différentes feuilles en main et un plan mit en place. Après tout ce n'était pas contre n'importe qui que la plainte était déposée.

Il n'alla pas se coucher pour autant, il chercha dans tout le domaine du temple un moyen pour des inconnus de passer. Il trouva alors une si minuscule fine brèche dans ses protections qu'il s'étonna de l'avoir vu. En tout cas il remit rapidement les protections en place et cela lui prit une bonne grosse heure.

Il rentra dans ses appartements épuisé, mais satisfait de lui-même et des événements futurs à venir.

* * *

Harry hésita un moment le matin suivant à discuter de ce qu'il avait entendu dans le miroir. D'un côté la curiosité le rongeait presque tellement ça l'obsédait. Mais de l'autre peut-être que ce n'était absolument rien et qu'il serait juste ridicule de demander des comptes avec sa mère. En tout cas se fut Suzaku qui le décida en ayant entendu ses pensées:

- _Humain sans cervelle, tu penses vraiment que ta famille va penser à un seul court moment que tu es ridicule? Bien-sûr que non. Et si ça se trouve tu passes à côté de quelque chose de gros en ne demandant rien. Ils sont dans ton dojo pour toute la journée, tu as largement le temps pour une discussion compliquée!_

L'enfant de treize ans maintenant observa la forme magique de son familier un moment silencieusement. Puis il se leva et alla se préparer avec l'aide de Calie comme d'habitude depuis trois ans. Il enfila sa robe et apprécia un moment la chaleur devenue habituelle de sa robe se transformant chaque matin pour redevenir voilette. Il prit sa cane qu'il serra un moment afin d'arrêter ses tremblements puis il sortit de sa chambre Suzaku à son épaule.

Ken était dans le salon entouré de toute sa famille. Ils discutaient ensemble tranquillement. Son ami avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois la famille Cullen et cette dernière l'aimait vraiment. Alice s'était surtout rappelé de sa vision de ce temple avec son fils et un adolescent à la carrure imposante. Cela devait sans aucun doute être une vision d'un futur assez lointain qui arriverait dans quelques années. Ce qui était bon car d'un côté cela prouvait que leur amitié durerait de longues années et que cet enfant deviendrait quelqu'un qui pourrait protéger son enfant.

La mère d'Harry détailla un moment l'enfant de treize ans qui avait l'assurance d'un homme au double de son âge. Il était déjà assez grand, bien plus que son fils c'est sûr. Ses cheveux étaient brun clair et ses yeux bleue clairs ressortaient vivement lui donnant un charisme à couper le souffle. C'était vraiment un enfant beau. Elle le regarda se tourner vers son ami aveugle et ses yeux s'éclaircir vivement. Harry lui-même souriait doucement en sa direction démontrant son affection. Puis il regarda toute sa famille et sa mine soucieuse n'échappa à personne.

\- Harry il y a un problème? Demanda Jasper immédiatement. Il se dirigea vers son fils sans prendre en compte sa vitesse afin de le regarder si tout aller bien. Ken n'y fit même pas attention étant au courant depuis deux ans maintenant. Jasper vit bien au bout de quelques secondes d'inspection qu'au niveau physique il n'y avait rien à déclarer. Il se concentra sur ses émotions et il put sentir une appréhension intense.

\- Et bien... Je dois parler à maman. Déclara Harry après prit plusieurs longues respirations sous les conseils de son familier.

Alice se tendit instantanément alors que tout les regards se posaient sur elle. Il prit une grande respiration parfaitement inutile avant de répondre d'un ton doux démontrant tout son amour:

\- Tu veux que l'on aille dans une pièce à part mon chéri?

Harry réfléchit sérieusement à la question, puis il se dit que si cela pourrait préserver l'ouïe de Ken toute sa famille étaient des vampires qui seraient parfaitement capable de les entendre à travers un fin mur de pierre.

\- Non c'est bon ne t'en fais pas.

Il se dirigea vers les canapés avec son père le soutenant. Cela le fit rire mentalement mais il ne fit aucune remarque, profitant de l'étreinte de son père. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil habituel et Suzaku s'installa sur ses jambes afin qu'il puisse le caresser. Son familier le connaissait vraiment trop. Il se rendit bien vite compte que toutes les personnes présentes étaient suspendu à ses lèvres attendant que la discussion commence.

\- Et bien.. Hier, quand j'ai décrit l'endroit où je me trouvais... Maman. Tu semblais connaître car tu as supplié "oh mon dieu non" comme si... voilà tu avais reconnu et le vieil homme. Peut-être que je psychote ou quoi mais..

\- Non c'est bon mon chéri. Le coupa Alice tandis qu'elle tenait sa main dans l'une de ses mains comme si elle avait mal à la tête. Tu as raison je le crains. Et je pense qu'il est bien temps de tout t'expliquer mon ange. Tu es assez grand maintenant.

Elle allait alors se lancer dans un très long monologue douloureux mais la voix hésitante de Ken la coupa dans son élan.

\- Si cette discussion est trop intime je peux sortir vous savez. Cela ne me dérange pas.

Toute la famille Cullen regarda surpris l'enfant qui était déjà prêt à se lever et partir. Ce fut Carlisle qui le rassura en lui prenant la main vu qu'il était le plus proche.

\- Je peux t'assurer que l'on te considère déjà comme un membre de notre famille et que cela ne cause aucun problème pour personne que tu sois là.

Tous acquiescèrent les mots du chef de famille, Harry avec une plus grande ferveur que le reste de sa famille forcément. Alors après que l'ami de l'enfant Cullen fut rassuré Alice se lança dans son monologue.

Ce fut très dur, Harry avait une mine tellement choqué alors qu'elle racontait ses visions. Cette très longue vie de souffrance qu'elle avait vu pour lui. Ce Dumbledore, les horcruxes, Voldemort. Tout ces événements qui lui seraient arrivé et l'aurait brisé entièrement. Cette famille abusive qu'il aurait du supporter jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, les multiples trahisons de ses proches. Tout ce qui aurait fait du mal à son bébé. Elle expliqua alors qu'ils sont venu le sauver quelques jours plus tard hésitant tout de même. Ce fut Emmett qui raconta comment ils l'ont retrouvé chez son oncle. Alice raconta la transformation. Et Carlisle conclut en disant qu'ils pensaient tous que ces sorciers ne le retrouveraient jamais.

A l'étonnement général, Harry prit très bien les dures nouvelles. Oui, parce qu'elles étaient dures. Mais l'enfant pensa juste tout d'abord que sa famille l'avait simplement sauvé d'une vie de misère et de malheur. Il regretta tout de même de le savoir que maintenant mais il fit un grand sourire à sa famille afin de la rassurer. Il n'y avait rien qui pourrait le faire tenir rancœur sur eux. C'était sa famille et elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ils passèrent ainsi une très bonne journée tous ensemble. Calie apporta le petit-déjeuner au matin puis le déjeuner à midi. Ils jouèrent ensemble, discutèrent, profitèrent du silence et d'autres encore. C'était une journée de repos amplement méritée pour tout le monde. Durant les moments de silence où tout le monde profitaient du feu de cheminée et d'une bonne tasse de chocolat pour les deux élèves Harry discutaient avec Suzaku.

L'oiseau vermillon était assez clair sur les découvertes: Harry était maintenant en danger. Ces sorciers savaient où il l'est, ils avaient même réussit à pénétrer dans le temple et à l'enlever sans aucun soucis. Et cela avait de quoi franchement inquiéter. Harry était d'accord, mais il ne voulait tellement pas partir d'ici qu'il se voilait la face inconsciemment. En tout cas ce fut au milieu de l'après midi que le groupe fut interrompu dans un débat particulièrement vif entre Emmett et Edward sur l'avancée de la technologie humaine. C'était le directeur Himitsu, les bras chargés de documents qui arrivait afin de présenter tout ce qu'il avait mit en place dans la nuit.

Il s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils de libre et Calie apparut immédiatement avec un café sur un plateau. Elle regarda un moment Harry la mine soucieuse avant de disparaître à nouveau. Elle portait bien-sûr toujours son fameux bonnet qui était toujours aussi impeccable malgré les trois années passées. Ce qui était sans aucun doute du au fait qu'elle le lavait chaque soir avec la plus grande minutie.

En tout cas Himitsu regarda la famille Cullen un moment en silence avant de sortir les premiers documents.

\- Je suis allé vérifier dans la nuit nos protections, et évidement le directeur Dumbledore avait réussi à créer une brèche. Brèche que j'ai réparé, j'en ai aussi profiter pour renforcer au maximum les protections. Je suis par ailleurs vraiment navré de leur inefficacité hier.

Carlisle fit un geste de la main assez révélateur sur le fait que c'était complètement oublié et pas important. Le directeur continua alors après un petit sourire amical.

\- Je suis ensuite allé à notre ministère afin de déposer la plainte. Le fait que ce soit moi qui y aille directement accéléra grandement les choses car j'ai déjà les dates pour les prochains rendez-vous afin de recevoir vos témoignages. Cela se passera dans cinq jours pour Harry. L'affaire a été déclaré prioritaire car c'est tout de même le Manitou Suprême de la Cour Internationale contre qui nous portons plainte. Mais tes souvenirs et les nôtres seront très révélateurs. Votre condition risque de poser un certain problème par contre. Alors j'ai ici un serment qui prouve que j'étais bien au courant du statut d'hybride d'Harry et de votre propre statut de vampire. Mais cela risque de tout de même poser un autre problème: Dumbledore peut s'en servir de contre-attaque en disant que vous n'avez pas à être ses tuteurs. Mais je pense qu'il suffira encore une fois de vos souvenirs concernant l'ancienne famille d'Harry est ce sera arrangé.

Bien-sûr cela pouvait paraître étonnant que le directeur sache autant de choses sur la vie d'Harry, mais au cours des années et de certains accidents révélateurs la famille Cullen avait décidé de tout raconter afin qu'il n'y ai aucun malentendu durant la scolarité de leur enfant. Ce qui était maintenant bénéfique car ils avaient un plan tout fait pour les prochains événements à venir.

Les cinq jours passèrent très rapidement. La famille d'Harry était parti le soir même après la venue du directeur n'ayant pas le droit de rester plus longtemps. Harry avait suivit ses cours normalement, et quand la date du rendez vous arriva Suzaku se cacha dans sa canne ( au fil des années il avait aménagé sa canne pour que son familier puisse s'y faufiler) et il partit avec sa famille et le directeur vers le ministère de la magie du Japon.

Ils furent immédiatement accueillis et emmenés dans une salle attenante plus privée. Il y avait juste assez de chaises pour chaque personnes et ils attendirent ainsi tranquillement. Le directeur expliqua à la famille vampire pour passer le temps qu'ils étaient maintenant dans le bureau des Aurors et que cette salle d'attente était magique car elle s'adaptait au nombre de personnes attendant. Puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes une femme en uniforme ouvrit une porte en face de celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

\- Je voudrais voir tout d'abord Harry James Potter Black Cullen.

L'enfant aveugle s'aida de sa canne pour se relever et fit un geste simple de la main vers sa famille et le directeur pour leur dirent au-revoir. Il suivit la forme magique qui marchait à l'évidence bien plus lentement pour qu'il puisse suivre. Ils étaient dans un très long couloir où d'autres personnes marchaient bien plus rapidement semblant tous un peu pressé. L'Auror ouvrit ensuite l'une des portes et le fit rentrer d'un geste de la main.

Harry remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'y avait plus aucun flux magique et qu'il était dans le noir complet comme d'habitude normalement. Il haussa simplement mentalement les épaules et se dirigea à tâtons grâce à sa précieuse canne vers l'une des chaises en face d'un bureau. En comptant le nombre de respirations l'enfant remarqua qu'ils étaient trois, d'on l'un au fond de la salle derrière lui. Il entendit une chaise racler et la femme s'asseoir ensuite.

\- Bien Monsieur Potter Black...

\- Sauf votre respect, la coupa t'il un peu rapidement, je pense que seul le nom Cullen peut suffire. Et cela sera bien moins ennuyeux pour vous non?

\- Bien... Continua l'Auror sans se démonter. Monsieur Cullen vous êtes ici pour rendre votre témoignage par rapport à la plainte posée par le directeur Himistu il y a cinq jours n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui Madame. Répondit-il tranquillement.

\- Pourriez-vous relater les faits alors? Nous allons par mesure de sécurité vous donner cette dose de Véritasérum, ce n'est que par mesure de précaution et compris dans la procédure. C'est une potion plus délluée que l'originale ne vous rendant pas amorphe. Vous restez parfaitement conscient.

\- Oui je comprends. Dit Harry tranquillement avant de boire la potion qu'on lui posa dans sa main tendue. Alors.. je me lance?

Il reçut quelques "oui oui" calmes et se lança alors.

\- J'étais avec mon ami Ken dehors, nous venions juste de nous installer sur notre table d'étude afin de profiter du soleil. Il y a eut alors une épaisse fumée partout autour de nous. Je l'ai su à l'odeur. J'entendais au début les cris de mon ami puis je n'entendais plus rien. Plus de cris, plus de respiration. Absolument rien. Ce qui me paniquer bien-sûr parce que et bien... en tant qu'aveugle mon ouïe c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai pour me repérer. J'ai alors essayé de tendre mes bras pour le toucher vers là où je savais qu'il était mais il n'y avait plus personne. Et alors on m'a frappé et je me suis évanouis...

Harry continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, il détailla du mieux qu'il pouvait. Récitant chaque phrase de son kidnappeur grâce à sa mémoire de demi-vampire. Quand il eut finit il en avait mal à la gorge tellement il avait parlé. Les Aurors lui demandèrent alors s'il pouvait récupérer le souvenir du kidnapping ce qu'Harry accepta naturellement. Il eut ainsi finit au bout d'une trentaine de minutes. Il put ensuite aller rejoindre sa famille et chacun passa ensuite chacun leur tour. Même le directeur témoigna aussi en dernier. Leur passage au ministère dura ainsi plus de trois longues heures qui épuisa moralement Harry.

Ils étaient tous tout de même heureux car avec tout ces témoignages les Aurors avaient largement de quoi incriminé Dumbledore. Et tant mieux.

* * *

A quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, dans un château froid à la magie de très mauvaise humeur un directeur recevait une lettre.

C'est au bout de quelques secondes de lecture que l'on entendit un cri de rage résonner dans chaque murs. Dumbledore venait de recevoir une lettre particulièrement ennuyante en effet.

 _" Mr Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _Vous êtes convoqué à venir le cinq octobre 1993 dans la Cour de Justice du Japon afin d'être jugé pour les accusations suivantes: Kidnapping sur mineur et séquestration sur mineur.  
_

 _Si vous n'êtes alors pas présent à cette date des Aurors seront envoyé afin de vous y emmener._

 _Veuillez agréer mes sentiments les plus sincères._

 _Mr Masamoshi, Ministre de la Magie. "_

* * *

 **Et oui et voilà ça se met en place! J'avoue avoir hâte d'écrire le procès! J'espère que vous avez aussi hâte de le lire ;)**

 **En tout cas n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre! Merci beaucoup!**


	16. Chapitre 13: Le début du procès

**Bonjour comment ça va!**

 **Oui je sais, ça fait un très très très long moment que je n'ai rien postée. Car j'ai vécu un réel drame: la page blanche. Je vous assure que j'ai passé ces deux mois avec seulement les quatre premiers petits mots de ce chapitre. Et je n'arrivais absolument pas à écrire. J'en suis réellement désolé. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu une sorte de lueur d'inspiration et je me suis remise à écrire.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il débute le procès qui prendra tout le chapitre suivant, il s'annonce assez intense et je vous avoue que maintenant j'ai hâte de l'écrire!**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et encore désolé pour la terrible absence.**

* * *

Les événements s'enchaînèrent rapidement alors, l'histoire fut très vite reprise par les journaux, Dumbledore alla crier partout à l'injustice comptant ainsi sur le pouvoir du peuple pour empêcher un procès. Mais cela fit absolument le contraire quand on apprit que ce fut Harry Potter la victime. Les journaux s'enflammaient chaque jour sur cette affaire et plus la date fatidique se rapprocher plus le monde entier était au courant de l'affaire entre le Survivant et le Manitou Suprême.

Harry s'était contenté d'attendre calmement en suivant de nouveau ses cours la date du procès. Ken et Suzaku étaient toujours là pour lui, il discutait souvent avec eux de ce qui s'était passé affin de se rassurer. Suzaku était à chaque fois assez en colère et n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'il pourrait réduire en fumée ce vieux pédophile. Ken, un peu plus soft, lui faisait juste part de son inquiétude du fait que ce vieil homme était tout de même mondialement connu et possédait une immense influence sur beaucoup de personnes.

Quand le jour du procès arriva le jeune aveugle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine angoisse. L'enfant de treize ans sentait la présence rassurante de son amie Ken à côté de lui. Comparé à lui ce dernier n'avait pas arrêté de grandir et même si n'avait que treize ans tout les deux Ken faisait maintenant pratiquement deux têtes de plus de lui.

Il savait bien que les gênes de vampire en lui avait ralentit considérablement sa croissance, son grand père avait d'ailleurs déjà estimé qu'il n'atteindrait jamais les un mètre soixante dix. Non pas que cela le dérangeait, il avait rapidement apprit avec les cours de duels que sa petitesse lui octroyait une agilité qui compensait sa cécité.

Ils étaient alors tout les deux avec Suzaku dans le hall du temple en attendant le directeur et sa famille qui discutaient dans le bureau du chef des lieux. Ils devaient surement établir les derniers détails avec l'avocat de leur famille et celui du directeur. Deux défenseurs de renommée mondiale n'était pas de trop quand on sait à qui on s'attaquait. Le procès se passerait justement dans le tribunal international des sorciers à Nuremberg.

C'était un lieu connu autant des sorciers que des moldus car c'était bien là que c'était déroulé les premiers procès mondiaux au monde que ce soit au niveau moldus avec les hauts dignitaires nazi que les partisans du mage noir vaincu par Dumbledore pour les sorciers.

Harry et Ken discutait ensemble discrètement de ce lieu qu'il avait étudié ensemble il y a de plusieurs mois en cours assis sur l'un des nombreux banc de Hall. Suzaku se contentait d'être sur les genoux et de se faire caresser ses plumes d'or par son humain. Il suivait bien sûr la conversation comme d'habitude mais laissait son humain parler tranquillement avec le maudit. Il inspira fortement en se rappelant du deal qu'il avait fait avec le maudit il y a de cela un an maintenant.

Il avait toujours su qu'il était pourri par une malédiction très sombre en lui, et avant d'en parler avec son humain il avait décidé d'en savoir plus. C'est pourquoi il était entré dans la tête de l'humain ami à Harry. Ils avaient discuté à deux de longues minutes en passant par de nombreuses menaces chacun. Ken l'ordonnait de rien dire à Harry et usait de toute sa colère pour empêcher mentalement l'oiseau légendaire de raconter la vérité. Suzaku lui usait de toute sa force et la peur qu'il sentait chez l'humain pour le faire craquer et le faire s'éloigner d'Harry.

Ils en étaient venu à conclure un pacte magique entre eux. Étrangement Ken lutta aisément contre la très vieille légende qu'était Suzaku c'est pourquoi l'oiseau décida de passer à autre chose et conclure un serment entre eux. C'était un pacte assez simple, Suzaku promettait de ne rien dire à Harry tandis que Ken promettait de protéger à jamais son ami.

C'était un engagement que le pré ado n'avait pas prit à la légère et il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour accepter le contrat. Tout d'abord il avait fallu qu'il établit la possibilité que leur amitié dure toujours. Et cela avait semblait être une réelle évidence en lui. Leur amitié était bien trop intense et précieuse pour qu'elle se brise avec les années. Ensuite il avait fait le pour et le contre, d'un côté même sans ce serment il aurait toujours tout fait pour protégeait son ami qui réveillait en lui un instinct de protection qu'il n'avait jamais eut pour quiconque. Ce fut ces deux idées qui le firent accepter le serment et depuis l'oiseau et l'humain se tolérait pour le bonheur enfantin de l'enfant aveugle.

En tout cas Suzaku ne regrettait pas ce serment se disait-il en continuant à se faire caresser, mais cela le gênait toujours un peu de savoir quelque chose que son humain ignorait complètement.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore avant que le directeur et la famille d'Harry arrive. Ken laissa son ami là après avoir salué la famille Cullen qu'il appréciait vraiment. Il retourna ensuite rapidement dans leur dojo attendant que les heures passent avec impatience, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas accompagner son ami à la cour internationale c'est pourquoi il passa le reste de sa journée à étudier tout en aillant une pensée pour le procès en train de se dérouler.

Les deux avocats qu'Harry avait déjà rencontré auparavant le saluèrent poliment.

\- Héritier Potter Black Cullen, lança l'avocat du directeur.

\- Bonjour monsieur Sato. Répondit-il en abaissant légèrement la tête par respect. Il avait bien "vu" la forme de magie flou de l'avocat faire de même avant. Il fit de même avec l'autre avocat avant qu'ils se décident tous de partir.

Ils partirent par portoloin en Allemagne, Harry comme d'habitude ne réussit à se réceptionner que grâce à sa canne. Ils apparurent dans une ruelle très peu fréquentée non loin du tribunal. Harry sentit son bras être doucement attrapé par la main caleuse et pourtant douce qu'était celle de son père tandis qu'ils se mettaient tous ensemble dans un même pas à avancer.

Harry marchait avec aisance en se servant de sa magnifique canne, il caressa d'une main distraite la tête en or qui avait la forme de Suzaku. Ce dernier, sachant bien qu'il devait être discret, s'était transformé comme d'habitude en fine fumée rouge et s'était introduit dans la canne qui avait été amélioré avec les années à cet effet. Effectivement, comme on pourrait l'imaginer avec les lampes à génies, Suzaku possédait dans la canne de son humain une sorte de petite chambre existant grâce à la magie avec un simple amas de couverture affin qu'il soit dans un endroit confortable. Il pouvait toujours voir et savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur afin qu'il sache s'il y avait le moindre danger.

Une vraiment très bonne canne pensa Harry un moment avant qu'il se concentre sur la réalité. Ils étaient arrivé en face du tribunal. Il ne percevait aucune forme de magie qui lui permettrait de voir quoique ce soit. Maintenant, et grâce à ses deux années d'entrainement avec son professeur de sortilège il arrivait à voir n'importe qu'elle forme de magie. Avant c'était seulement dans le temple grâce à la forte concentration de magie là-bas mais depuis il pourrait reconnaître un sorcier dans la rue grâce à sa magie. ce qui lui facilitait énormément de choses.

Il restait tout de même aveugle et ne voyait pas sa famille mais au moins il se sentait un peu moins... aveugle. Pensée débile.

Ils montèrent les quelques marches menant à l'entrée du tribunal. Ils étaient pour l'instant dans celui moldu mais rapidement une standardiste sorcière qui devait surement les attendre les rejoignit et les mena vers un ascenseur. Elle appuya sur un bouton avec le chiffre treize dessus et les laissa alors là alors qu'elle retournait à son bureau. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et ils montèrent alors les étages dans un silence complet. Toute la famille, le directeur et les avocats étaient tendus à l'approche du très important procès.

Le son caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils furent accueillit par un autre standardiste qui leur demanda pourquoi ils étaient là dans un anglais avec un certain accent. Ce fut le directeur qui parla la voix grave et imposante d'un anglais parfait.

\- Nous venons pour le procès contre Mr Dumbledore avec la victime l'héritier Potter Black Cullen.

\- Bien, suivez moi je vous en prie.

Ils avancèrent encore un peu avant d'entrer dans une salle. Harry vit tout de suite la magie présente dans les lieux, elle semblait présente au centre de la pièce mais aussi dans la structure en elle-même. Ainsi il pouvait remarquer que la salle était incroyablement immense, il pouvait aussi voir que la salle était remplie d'une cinquantaine de sorcier. Il remarqua immédiatement la forme de magie puissante et particulière qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la personne: Dumbledore.

Une autre personne vint les conduire à leur place qui était à l'opposé de celle du coupable. Il y avait assez de chaises pour que toute sa famille, son directeur et les deux avocats soit à ses côtés, il sentit la paume de sa canne se réchauffait doucement lui rappelant ainsi la présence sécuritaire de Suzaku. Ce dernier l'encourageait à sa manière et cela ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Il du s'asseoir au milieu de toute les chaises avec à sa droite toute sa famille et à sa gauche les avocats et le directeur.

Ils durent attendre encore une vingtaine de minutes avant que les coups résonnent et que le greffier annonce l'arrivée des juges. Tous se levèrent par respect ainsi que Harry qui observa les formes de magie avec curiosité, elles étaient largement plus puissantes que celle de son directeur ou de Dumbledore. Il y avait là quatre magistrats sorciers en longue robe rouge qui en imposaient énormément. Et effectivement ils n'étaient pas n'importe quel juge de siège, ils étaient les juges de l'organisation internationale des sorciers, les conseillers des hauts dignitaires, les personnes qui aidaient la paix mondiale. En tout cas le silence fut prenant jusqu'à ce que les personnes s'assoient à leur place.

Celui au centre prit un dossier et se lança un _sonorus_ avant de parler en anglais.

\- Nous sommes ici pour juger la condamnation menée par les avocats Maître Sato et Maître Smith représentant la plainte posée par le directeur de l'école de magie Mahoutokoro le professeur Himitsu pour kidnapping, séquestration, attaque envers mineurs, non respect de la propriété privée vers le Manitou Suprême de la Cour Internationale, Directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard le professeur Albus Wulfric Perceval Brian Dumbledore. La victime se trouve être l'un des élèves du directeur Himitsu l'héritier Harry Potter Black Cullen. Quelqu'un a t'il quelque chose a contesté dans ces déclarations?

-Oui monsieur le président*

C'était Dumbledore qui avait parlé en levant la main de manière assez lente. Harry reconnut la voix possédant un léger tremblement démontrant la forte vieillesse du directeur. En tout cas cela imposa un froid dans la salle immédiatement et toute la famille Cullen observa à l'opposé de la salle. Dumbledore avait une allure de vainqueur et un sourire fier sur ses lèvres. Il ne les regardait même pas et scrutait la réaction des magistrats. Mais ces derniers complètement impassible se contentèrent de continuer à observer des dossiers tandis que celui du centre lui répondait. Le greffier avec une plume à papote améliorée retranscrivait tout ce qui pouvait se passer.

\- Très bien Professeur Dumbledore, la cour vous donne la parole.

Le vieil homme se leva alors après un salut respectueux qui puait l'hypocrisie.

\- Je conteste le nom Cullen de l'héritier Potter Black.

Edward roula des yeux, tout le reste de la famille n'était pas de la moindre façon surprise sachant que ce sujet serait abordé par Dumbledore. Bien qu'ils ne pensaient pas que ce serait dès le début de l'audience. Alice serra discrètement la main de Jasper inquiète, ils se regardèrent la mine sombre avant d'observer la réaction de leur enfant. Harry gardait une allure neutre, ses lunettes de soleil ne cachaient pas pourtant le léger froncement de sourcils.

Après un silence assez théâtral le directeur de l'école de Poudlard reprit la parole avec une allure tragique et peiné qui... aurait eut de quoi donner des hauts de cœur aux vampires.

\- Car oui, Harry a été enlevé, et nous pouvons pleinement parler de cette accusation dans ce beau tribunal. Mais ce n'est pas pas moi, ça ne s'est pas passé il y a de cela un mois. C'était il y a maintenant neuf ans dans un petite maison dans une rue appelé Privet Drive. Sa prétendue famille l'a arraché à celle aimante qui s'occupait de lui depuis la mort de ses parents. C'était sa tante, Pétunia Evans, sœur de Liliane Potter née Evans qui s'occupait de lui. Mais un jour où son oncle était seul chez eux ces vampires le tuèrent et brûlèrent la maison ne laissant aucun trace de leur meurtre et leur kidnapping. Alors non monsieur le président, je ne penses pas que Harry Potter Black doit porter ce sanglant nom qu'est celui de Cullen.

* Alors oui je me suis basée sur comment on appelle un juge en France mais bon je trouve que ça donne mieux que le "votre honneur" à l'américaine xD

 **Voilà! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez! En tout cas merci pour vos nombreuses review je suis désolé si j'ai oublié de répondre à certaines j'ai fais de mon mieux mais je sais que parfois j'en oublie.**

 **A la très prochaine fois promis!**

 **Review? :3**


	17. Chapitre 14: Fin du procès

**Me voilà! Encore une fois je suis désolé de ce retard que j'ai encore et toujours. Je fais mon possible pour écrire mais entre les cours, le bac a préparer, mes peintures, mes lectures tout ça j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur l'écriture.**

 **Mais voilà aujourd'hui à la veille de mon anniversaire je me suis dit qu'il était vraiment grand temps que je termine ce chapitre alors j'ai tout donné pendant plusieurs heures ( en mettant même de côté ma dissertation de philo!)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci d'ailleurs à tous pour vos incroyables reviews qui me font immensément plaisir. Je ne vous le dirais jamais assez: merci!**

Le tribunal fut alors prit d'une frénésie, les quelques journalistes qui avaient été autorisé dans la salle recopiaient tout ce qui était dit comme le faisait lui même le greffier. Le juge au centre regarda alors dans les yeux le directeur avant de consulter ses congénères. Après seulement quelques secondes le juge reprend la parole la voix forte.

\- La cour demande à ce que les avocats de la défense et aux avocats de l'accusation de venir ici.

Immédiatement ils se levèrent dans un même ensemble et se dirigèrent vers le bureau où se trouve les juges. Maître Sato prit quelques papiers avant de se lever tout de même. Quand ils furent assez proche pour pouvoir chuchoter le juge les regarda d'un air sévère.

\- Pourrait-on m'expliquer?

Ce fut l'avocat de la famille Cullen Maître Smith qui se mit à parler en premier.

\- Monsieur le président, c'est quelque chose que je peux même expliquer à la cour entière. La famille Cullen a fait une demande d'adoption dans les règles après l'avoir sauvé d'une famille abusive qui le traitait comme un esclave. Sa cécité vient d'ailleurs du dernier excès de colère de son oncle Vernon Dursley. Je peux vous fournir le témoignage de Harry lui-même, d'Alice sa mère adoptive voyante et de tout le reste de sa famille. Je possède d'ailleurs la preuve de l'implication du professeur Dumbledore dans le placement complètement illégal d'Harry dans cette famille.

\- Ce sont des accusations très graves que vous portez là maître Smith. Mais je vous permets de les expliquer à la cour si elles ont bien un rapport avec cette affaire.

\- Je vous donne ma parole qu'il y a bien un lien.

L'avocat de Dumbledore sembla bien déconcerté et ne semblait pas vraiment savoir de quoi parlait Maître Smith. C'est pourquoi il se dépêcha de retourner à sa place afin de parler bassement avec son client.

La famille Cullen put ainsi voir la tête surprise puis désapprobatrice de l'avocat qui maintenant disputait en chuchotant son client. Dumbledore semblait bien embêté et ses lèvres pincés illustraient la frustration qu'il devait ressentir maintenant. Car il savait bien de quoi disposait Maître Smith, quelque chose qu'il avait caché à tout le monde pendant des années en soudoyant un gobelin. Le testament des Potter.

Maître Smith après avoir discuté quelques instants très rapidement avec Maître Sato se dirigea dans le centre de la "scène" à cet effet et prononça d'une voix forte et puissante alors que toute la salle se taisait:

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, je crois que pour chacun ici ayant en lui le besoin de justice la situation de Harry Potter Black Cullen ici présent vous affecte. Mais je vais devoir vous avouez quelque chose qui risque de bien vous choquez. Quand James Potter et Liliane Potter sont mort de la main du mage noir Voldemort le testament des parents d'Harry était bien écrit et sellé dans la banque gérée par les gobelins. Ce testament, dont je possède une copie ici stipulait bien et clairement que Harry Potter Black Cullen ne devrait jamais se retrouver chez les Evans. A ce moment là il y avait toujours son parrain Mr Sirius Black, aujourd'hui en prison, qui était sur le testament comme désigné comme étant en charge d'Harry. Et cela pendant encore quinze jours. Mais le professeur Dumbledore décida en prenant des droits qu'il ne possédait pas de prendre en main la vie de cet enfant et de bafouer le testament rédigé par les Potter. Il plaça alors un bébé d'un an devant chez eux dans un simple panier avec une couverture et une simple lettre pour leur expliquer pourquoi ils devraient garder Mr Potter Black Cullen. L'enfant fut alors maltraité car il n'était pas désiré dans cette famille! J'ai ici le peu de souvenir que Harry Potter Black Cullen possède de cette mauvaise période de sa vie. A dormir dans un placard, à être sous alimenté et utilisé comme esclave. Ses parents connaissaient l'aversion de madame Pétunia Evans pour la magie. Et cela était écrit dans le testament. C'est pourquoi je voudrais poser une question au professeur Dumbledore: De quel droit vous êtes vous permis de bafouer les volontés des défunts parents et de placer un pauvre bébé orphelin dans une famille qui le détesterait?

La longue tirade fut bien intense et l'enfant aveugle serra un peu plus sa canne afin de ressentir le soutien de son ami. Il connaissait bien-sûr toute cette histoire, on lui avait tout expliqué il y a un moment de cela après que les avocats aient fait leurs recherches sur sa vie en Angleterre. Il n'y avait donc aucune surprise mais cela restait dur à accepter et à réécouter. Il s'imaginait la peur que devait ressentir Dumbledore en se sentant ainsi piégé. Il en jubilait.

On pourrait se demander comment l'avocat de Dumbledore n'était pas au courant de cet élément de l'affaire. Tout simplement parce que dans la cour européenne des sorciers les deux partis n'ont pas à se partager leur éléments d'enquête. Surement une manière d'empêcher la préparation et le moyen de contourner les preuves. Ainsi, en arrivant à feu, le parti adverse n'aura pas eut le temps de trouver un moyen pour rendre cette preuve inutile. Alors l'avocat de Dumbledore bien que fortement déstabilisé sut répondre:

\- Et comment pouvons-nous savoir que ce testament est bien vrai?

Ce fut alors une des magistrates qui prit la parole, elle avait un assez sévère, les cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus très clairs. Elle observait Dumbledore avec un fort désappointement qu'elle essayait de cacher.

\- Bien que cette accusation est grave et pourrait poursuivit en justice nous voudrions savoir quel est le rapport avec l'enquête Maître Smith.

L'avocat hocha la tête et se tourna alors vers les jurés qui étaient tous des représentants des membres de la cour européenne. Alors il reprit la parole avec un regard dur.

\- Tout d'abord je voudrais vous montrer le seau de la banque gobeline sur ce papier qui prouve bien que ce document est plus que vrai. Et le rapport avec l'enquête Madame la Présidente c'est l'accusation qu'à put porter le professeur Dumbledore sur mes clients. De quelle hypocrisie il a fait preuve en parlant d'adoption illégale alors qu'il a fait bien pire. Le rapport avec l'enquête Mesdames et Messieurs c'est que même au tout début de la vie de mon client le professeur Dumbledore s'est permit de choses illégales qui ont détruit sa vie. Sa cécité que tout le monde peut constater vient du placement illégal qu'il a fait. Monsieur Vernon Dursley, aujourd'hui mort, dans un énième excès de colère envers un pauvre enfant d'à peine quatre ans lui a retiré les yeux. Ce drame aurait put être évité si le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas soudoyé un gobelin pour que le testament ne soit jamais lu! Aujourd'hui Mr Harry Potter Black Cullen serait mort si sa mère, Madame Alice Cullen, une vampire sous régime de sang animal donc complètement inoffensif pour lui n'avait pas eut une vision de son meurtre. Car cela est bien un meurtre qui aurait eut lieu mesdames et messieurs. Alors ainsi pourrait-on en vouloir à cette famille d'être venu porter secours à l'enfant et d'avoir tué son oncle si dangereux pour sa personne. Et alors sa mère a été obligé de le mordre car il était déjà trop tard pour lui. Pour sauver sa vie elle a essayé de le transformé en vampire. Mais sa magie, très puissante, a modifié la transformation affin qu'il ne soit qu'un hybride. Ainsi il a survécut et vit aujourd'hui dans une famille nombreuse qui lui donne un amour pur et sincère. C'est cet amour que le professeur Dumbledore a de nouveau essayé de lui enlever en le kidnappant. C'est pourquoi je demande à ce que cette personne dangereuse soit enfermée pour les crimes commis envers mon client.

Dumbledore alors dans sa connerie suprême en eut surement marre d'être représenté par un avocat qui ne savait absolument pas quoi dire pour le défendre c'est pourquoi il se leva et prononça d'une voix douce et mielleuse.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs; je suis le manitou suprême de la cour européenne des sorciers. Je possède un titre qui me confère une énorme responsabilité et j'ai toujours répondu aux ententes de tous. Car j'ai toujours agis en vu du plus grand bien. Mr Harry Potter Black est l'enfant ayant vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort, un mage noir sans aucune pitié ayant fait des milliers de victimes. Je me devais de mettre en lieu sûr l'enfant qui nous avez sauvé. Et je pensais dans mon peut-être trop grand optimisme qu'il n'y avait pas mieux qu'un membre d'une famille pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Comprenez moi, je voulais agir en son bien!

La magistrate ayant parlé tout à l'heure le regarda blasée avant de prendre la parole la mine sévère.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, vous n'aviez en aucun cas la parole et si ce genre de flottement reprend nous vous lancerons un _Silencio._ Votre titre ne vous permets par de bafouer les règles du tribunal internationale. Vous vous êtes conféré un droit que vous ne possédez absolument pas de placement d'un bébé. De plus, vous êtes allé contre les dernières volontés d'un couple mort pour votre cause en soudoyant un gobelin et en cachant ainsi leur testament. Bien que cela ne soit pas un des chefs d'accusation pour lesquels nous sommes ici. En tant que l'une des juges de ce tribunal je rajoute le chef d'accusation de corruption, de placement illégal d'enfant ainsi que de non respect d'un testament.

L'avocat de Dumbledore était complètement dépassé et semblait incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il observait l'enfant aveugle non loin d'eux puis le vieillard qu'il défendait.

En tout cas le procès n'attendit pas qu'il reprenne ses esprits et tout continua dans la même lancée. On présenta les souvenirs d'Harry qui était essentiellement auditif mais on entendait clairement ce qu'avait put dire Dumbledore. Tout se passait très bien en vérité. La justice faisait son travail lentement mais surement, la séance dura encore trois heures avant que l'on ne déclare la fin du procès.

Dumbledore semblait assez inquiet, en même temps son avocat avait complètement changé d'opinion et avait changé sa manière de défendre. En laissant souvent sous-entendre qu'il était bien coupable il avait créé une sorte de demi-avoue de ses crimes et avait espéré ainsi une réduction des peines. Car même pour l'avocat de la défense les choses semblaient très clairs comme pour chacun dans cette pièce. Dumbledore était bien coupable.

Celui-ci pourtant bien que assez inquiet comme dit précédemment avait plus l'air confiant qu'autre chose. Peut-être qu'il croyait en l'influence de son titre, de son passé, de son vieil âge. Peut-être même aux quelques jurés qu'il avait réussi à soudoyé il y a quelques temps.

En tout cas la famille Cullen et le directeur qui avaient tous étaient appelés à témoigner étaient très heureux de déroulement de ce procès. Absolument tout se passait comme prévu et les deux avocats avaient fait un travail formidable. L'explication de la transformation d'Harry en hybride avait été étudié en long en large et en travers. Tout avait été expliqué, l'adoption crée par la morsure d'Alice qui faisait de lui son fils. La nécessité de cette transformation avait été prouvée, les années de vie de misère de vie avec les Dursley avait ému tout le monde et finalement culpabilité de Dumbledore crevait des yeux pour tous. Alors quand les jurés allèrent délibérer bien que tous avaient une légère angoisse, les Cullen, le directeur Himitsu et même Harry savait que la justice serait rendu.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de seulement une dizaine de minutes que les jurés revinrent et donnèrent un papier contenant leur décision à un des juges. Quand tous furent rassit le juge central prit la parole.

\- La cour a prit sa décision face aux divers chef d'accusation contre le professeur Dumbledore. Pour l'accusation de Kidnapping le professeur Dumbledore a été jugé?

\- Coupable. Répondit le seul juré debout représentant la décision de tous.

\- Pour séquestration le professeur Dumbledore a été jugé..

\- Coupable.

\- Pour attaque sur mineur le professeur Dumbledore a été jugé..

\- Coupable.

\- Pour non respect de la propriété privée le professeur Dumbledore a été jugé..

\- Coupable.

\- Pour corruption le professeur Dumbledore a été jugé..

\- Non-coupable.

\- Pour placement illégal d'un mineur le professeur Dumbledore a été jugé..

\- Coupable.

\- Pour non-respect d'un testament le professeur Dumbledore a été jugé..

\- Coupable.

Ainsi la sanction tomba. Le visage de Dumbledore se transforma passant doucement de confiant à perdu puis à furieux. Sa barbe tremblait tellement il était en colère. Ses yeux était rétrécit et l'ambiance générale était étouffante tellement son aura était mauvaise. Il ne resta absolument pas silencieux malgré les faibles protestations de son avocat.

\- Vous voulez me condamner car j'ai voulu sauver votre monde?! Voldemort est dehors! Il va nous exterminé si je ne suis pas là pour vous sauver! Vous avez besoin de moi! Vous avez besoin de moi!

Le vieil homme avait juste cette impression de folie, il continua quelques secondes a hurlé des horreurs avant que l'un des plus puissant auror présent ne soit obligé de lui jeté un Silencio et un sort pour le maintenir sur sa chaise.

Alors le trois juges discutèrent ensembles, parfois ils allaient chercher dans leur code des lois et les sanctions applicables. Pendant ce temps tout le monde était silencieux attendant ainsi la décision des juges. Ce fut le juge central qui prit finalement la parole en observant tour à tour Dumbledore et les Cullen.

\- Le Professeur Dumbledore est condamné à quarante ans de prison ainsi qu'une amende de huit cent mille gallions pour tout les crimes et délits qu'il a commit. Ainsi soit-il et que la magie rende grâce des vices commit.

Harry fut plutôt perturbé par la dernière phrase prononcée mais en tout cas il était heureux que sa famille est gagnée, il lança un grand sourire vers l'endroit où il savait se trouvait son père et sa mère tandis qu'il sentait la chaleur douce de Suzaku exalter. Il était content que la justice est triomphé. Il sentit la grande main de Emmett lui ébouriffer ses longs cheveux, il sentit aussi le baiser contre sa tempe de sa mère et la main contre sa nuque de Carlisle. Il était heureux.

Dumbledore fut sortit de la salle par une dizaine d'aurors les plus puissants de la cour internationale. Ils savaient tous ici contre qui ils avaient à faire. Et pourtant l'ancien directeur maintenant n'essayait même pas de lutter et se contenta de dire la voix calme envers la famille qui l'avait emmené en prison.

\- Je vous assure que ce n'est pas finit, vous allez regretter de m'avoir fait enfermé. Vous allez vous retrouvez devant une puissance qui dépasse tout ce que vous imaginez, le Mal Incarné. Et vous ne saurez pas quoi faire. Parce que je ne serais pas là. Les ténèbres sont déjà là, et elles n'attendaient que ma fin pour détruire ce monde.

Il était différent par rapport à sa crise d'hystérie d'il y a de cela quelques minutes. Il semblait à nouveau confiant et presque supérieur. Il toisait ceux qui venaient de l'enfermer et semblait comme sûr de lui. La dernière phrase qu'ils purent entendre de sa part et que chaque média reprendra par la suite avec les quelques journalistes présents qui ne loupaient pas une seule miette:

\- Vous reviendrez me chercher et ce jour-là vous serez tous perdu face à la menace devant vous. Votre sort est scellé. Et vous allez tous perdre face à Voldemort.


	18. Chap 15: Retour à Forks

**Bonjour! Et oui on n'y croyait plus! Ça faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas publié, bien plus d'un mois je crois. Et je m'en excuse mais à cause de mes divers problèmes de santé le rythme scolaire était devenu insupportable avec le bac blanc. Je n'avais plus de temps à moi entre les cours, les hospitalisations et ma fatigue constante.**

 **Donc j'ai profité des vacances pour vous pondre au plus vite un chapitre, et pour me pardonner je l'ai même écrit plus long que d'habitude! Sinon j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, les choses sérieuses commencent!**

La vie reprit très rapidement son cour ainsi. Les menaces proféraient pas Dumbledore furent bien reprises par de nombreux journaux, souvent avec des mots bien différents un plus choquant comme s'était le cas pour un journal anglais qui déclara que Dumbledore avait tout simplement dit: Je suis Voldemort.

Les scandales ne cessèrent d'éclater qu'au bout de quelques mois. Mais en tout cas Angel resta bien loin de tout cela, il se contenta de continuer ses dures études à travailler d'arrache pieds sans s'arrêter. Suzaku l'aidait toujours autant à se canaliser au niveau de sa baguette, ou bien tout simplement à bien vivre, Ken le suivait toujours le protégeant des quelques personnes voulant lui parler du procès. Cela dura que quelques semaines mais ce fut tout de même assez lourd pour l'enfant qui laissait son ami protecteur s'occupait de cela.

La fin de l'année se présenta plutôt bien, il réussit à nouveau ces examens qui lui permettraient de continuer à étudier l'année suivante et ce fut avec bonheur qu'il repartit chez lui pour deux longs mois.

Ces vacances se passèrent aussi très bien, Ken vint très souvent le voir et par habitude, Harry ne demanda même pas s'il pouvait venir chez lui. Il avait finit par accepter les mystères qui tournaient autour de son plus proche et seul ami et cela ne le dérangeait même plus. Il avait réussit à lui faire promettre de lui avouer quoique ce soit qui le mettrait en danger et cela lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Il feta ses quatorze ans très humblement, il y eut une très petite fête avec toute sa famille, Suzaku et Ken. Cela lui suffisait amplement, il reçu de la part de toute sa famille plusieurs livres. Dont un de la part de son père très intéressant sur les familiers légendaires. Il passa le reste de ses vacances à le lire et apprit énormément de choses sur son ami. Notamment qu'il pouvait faire fusionner ses pouvoirs lors d'un sort avec la puissance de Suzaku et ainsi le rendre très puissant. Il s'entraîna avec son ami jusqu'à la rentrée mais les résultats ne furent pas très concluants. Cela demandait certainement beaucoup plus de temps pour réussir et il ne se découragea pas malgré les échecs.

Les années à nouveau passèrent lentement mais surement, il s'arrêta de grandir au bout de la sixième année à un mètre soixante neuf à peine. Ken, qui avait finit par être au fur et à mesure plus un frère qu'un ami atteignit le mètre quatre vingt dix sans problèmes. Par leur exercices qui pour lui n'étaient pas très concluants son ami devint une véritable montagne de muscles. Ils étaient devenu un trio légendaire dans le temple avec Suzaku. Ils étaient craints de part leur quelques excès de colère contre d'autres élèves qui les cherchaient. Les professeurs les respectaient, ils étaient devenu à chaque classe des têtes, des moteurs qui faisaient que la classe les écoutaient à chaque fois que l'un deux voulait bien participer.

Harry était définitivement très heureux. Il se sentait si bien avec son ami qui maintenant vivait pratiquement chez lui lors des vacances, il avait Suzaku et leur lien toujours fusionnel n'avait fait que se prolonger dans l'intensité. Sa famille le comblait de bonheur et il n'avait aucune nouvelle de l'Angleterre et de ce qui pouvait se passer là-bas. En fait il nageait dans le bonheur.

Les études se finirent ainsi sur une note joyeuse, les deux frères de cœur réussirent leur examen final et ainsi ils durent rendre leur robe devenus or pour les deux au final. Ils rentrèrent ensemble chez les Cullen. Ken n'alla même pas chez lui et suivit son petit frère chez sa famille qui était finalement devenu la sienne.

Âgés de dix sept ans pour Harry et de dix huit ans pour Ken ils étaient maintenant prêt à rentrer dans la vie adulte. Cependant quand ils arrivèrent à trois chez la famille du plus petit ils ne tombèrent pas sur des mines réjouies de leur réussite. Il y avait une ambiance assez gênée dans la villa japonaise, même Harry pouvait littéralement la sentir. Sa mère ne lui avait pas sauter dans les bras comme d'habitude. Maintenant qu'ils faisaient tout les deux pratiquement la même taille ( sa mère le dépassait toujours de quelques malheureux centimètres) il prenait encore plus de plaisir à lui faire des câlins. Pourtant il n'y eut pas de câlins étouffants comme d'habitude. Encore moins d'embrassade simples tout simplement. Il y eut juste un drôle de silence gêné qui accueilli leur entrée.

Ken posa leur deux valises sur le sol et Suzaku sortit de sa cane pour se poser le long de ses deux épaules. Harry avança prudemment, entendant tout de même les respirations volontaires de sa famille.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? Demanda t'il un peu perdu.

Il entendit le souffle exaspéré de sa mère montrant qu'elle devait être fortement contrarié. Ce fut son grand-père qui prit la parole la voix douce et calmante.

\- Nous allons devoir partir Harry, cela fait bien longtemps que nous sommes au Japon et les personnes commencent à se poser des questions sur notre jeunesse et le fait que l'on ne vieillisse pas. Bien-sûr on se doute que cela te brise le cœur et on ne veut absolument pas te faire de la peine, mais on penser retourner aux Etats-Unis afin de pouvoir revivre dans notre ancienne maison un moment.

Harry n'était pas bête, il comprenait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Certes lui suivrait sa famille sans aucune once d'hésitation, mais il avait son ami, son frère. Celui qu'il aimait si fort qu'il était devenu indispensable de se séparer de lui. Il se tourna alors vers son ami qu'il voyait par sa forme floue être en train de l'observer, il se plongea dans ses bras puissants alors qu'il réfléchissait au fait qu'il devrait partir loin de lui.

Il sentit une des mains chaudes se plonger dans sa bien trop longue chevelure et lui caresser le crâne de manière tendre, rassurante. Il ne put empêcher quelques larmes roses de couler alors qu'il sentait bien au fond de lui qu'il lui était impossible de laisser ici, seul, Ken. Il fut repousser lentement après plusieurs secondes et attendit que son ami parle.

\- Je... je comprends bien sûr que vous devez partir. Commença Ken d'une voix hésitante qu'il était très rare d'entendre chez lui. Et, n'ayant rien qui me retient ici, je voudrais vous demander si je pourrais venir avec vous. E-en plus il est vrai que j'aime pas trop le Japon est toute les personnes qui ne m'aiment pas non plus ici. Alors ça m'arrangerais un peu vous voyez. Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer j'ai assez d'argent pour me louer une propre maison et je ne serais pas encombrant!

Harry ne put empêcher le sourire rayonnant apparaître sur ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers sa famille pour les supplier.

\- S'il vous plait! S'il vous plaiiit!

Il entendit le rire rauque de son oncle Emmett alors que Carlisle leur répondait à nouveau.

\- Bien-sûr que tu peux venir avec nous Ken, et louer une maison ne sera pas nécessaire, notre villa est bien assez grande en Amérique. Autant qu'elle l'a put l'être pour toi ici. Et puis cela ne fera que vous rendre tout les deux heureux, on ne vous privera jamais de cela.

Harry, fou de joie, se dirigea vers la voix de son grand père pour lui sauter dessus et lui faire un câlin de remerciement. Il ne cessait de chuchoter "merci" au chef de famille tellement il était heureux. L'Amérique lui manquait tout de même ayant passer son enfance là-bas et il n'allait pas refuser maintenant que son frère allait venir aussi.

Suzaku se dégagea de ses épaules et alla se poser sur l'un des nombreux perchoirs dans la maison pour lui afin de le laisser à ses retrouvailles. Bien qu'il soit une créature protectrice de ce pays il pouvait très bien le quitter maintenant qu'il y avait passer près d'une dizaine de millions d'années à y dormir. Alors il était aussi joyeux que son humain, il pouvait le suivre sereinement qu'importe où il ira.

Les bagages étaient déjà prêtes dans le salon, et après les embrassades de bienvenue ils partirent tous répartis dans leurs différentes voitures afin de se diriger vers le port où ils devaient être dans une heure. Harry se retrouva dans la même voiture que Ken et son oncle Emmett et de son parrain Edward. Les deux amis ne discutèrent pas du trajet, préférant rire des pitreries des deux frères.

Quand ils arrivèrent face au port Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était comme un voyage en aller-retour mais sur une durée de sept ans. Et là, c'était bel et bien le retour qu'il était en train de faire.

Les voitures furent misent dans le bateau, et toute la famille avec Ken et Suzaku dans la fameuse canne d'Harry purent monter à l'intérieur. Harry se laissa emmener par la main ferme de son frère tandis qu'il était entouré de son père et de son parrain. Sa mère et Rosalie discutaient tranquillement devant eux alors que Esmée et Carlisle étaient derrière en se tenant la main amoureusement. Bien que cela n'y ressemblait pas au premier abord car ils semblaient tous détendus tout les vampires étaient sur le quai vif.

Harry grâce à sa "vision magique" regardait partout aux alentours afin de savoir s'il n'y aurait pas des sorciers autour d'eux. Il n'en trouva aucun durant tout le voyage et ce dernier se passa très bien.

Les deux frères de cœur purent profiter des piscines privées et discuter ainsi de leur différents projets qu'ils voulaient accomplir en Amérique. Ils purent dîner des mets succulents ( et même ceux de la famille vampire afin de faire disparaître un peu de nourriture de leur assiette dans le restaurant du bateau) et enfin profiter tout simplement de la vue extraordinaire qu'offrait l'Océane Pacifique. Bien que ce dernier point fut un peu moins apprécié par Harry il pouvait toujours profiter de l'air marin et du vent qui lui caressait le visage sur le pont alors que la bateau naviguait à vive allure.

Finalement ils arrivèrent sans aucun problème en Amérique face à la côte de l'état de Washington. Ils descendirent du bateau tous très heureux après bien deux jours de navigation. Il n'y eut aucun problème encore une fois pour les papiers et ainsi ils purent ensemble rentrer à la maison. Le trajet fut assez court comme Forks n'était pas vraiment loin du port d'où ils venaient. Ken, en admirateur, absorbait tout ce que la vitre de la voiture avait à lui offrir du paysage. Les grandes villes furent très vite dépassées pour laisser place aux vastes forêt et les immenses arbres qui semblaient vouloir atteindre le ciel.

Le paysage américain avait définitivement quelque chose de différent par rapport à celui japonais pensa Ken. Comme quelque chose de plus ancien, de plus profond qui semblait se contenir dans chaque cime d'arbre ou quelque furtif animal qu'il pouvait voir très rapidement dans les arbustes. Harry lui n'avait pas se plaisir pour pouvoir rester béat face au paysage mais il ressentait au fond de lui la même impression que son ami. Il se permettait d'inspirer plusieurs fois profondément alors que tout son visage se détendait.

C'était quelque chose qu'il se permettait très peu souvent de faire. A son école il affichait toujours le même air fermé et inapprochable afin que Ken et lui soient tranquilles. Ainsi il n'avait aucun besoin de se sociabiliser plus que cela et de devoir être quelqu'un d'autre qu'il ne soit pour plaire. Avec son ami il était complètement soi-même, il pouvait garder sa franchise compulsive qui faisait que beaucoup de fois Ken aurait put être vexé par ses propos. Mais Ken le comprenait, il se s'arrêtait pas aux paroles qu'ils pouvaient dire, souvent il ne l'écoutait même pas réellement et là encore Harry aurait put être vexé. Mais leur relation semblait comme au dessus de cela. Avec les années passées, avec les différentes épreuves qu'ils ont passés, les choses futiles comme les disputes pour une phrase maladroite étaient devenus impensables.

Il gardait une telle liberté avec Ken, il n'avait aucun besoin de se justifier et il n'avait pas non plus besoin de devoir combler un silence quand il s'installait. Tout les deux s'étaient toujours comprit sur énormément de sujet et par leurs caractères totalement opposés et pourtant en certains points semblables ils étaient devenus ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. De véritables frères.

Ainsi ils arrivèrent à la villa et les voitures s'arrêtèrent chacune leur tour. Harry se dépêcha de sortir et quand il fut à l'air libre il se gêna pas d'inspirer profondément en sentant cet air délicieusement familier. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était ici sa maison. Suzaku sortit de sa canne et observa les alentours d'un air critique.

\- _Je n'étais jamais sortit du Japon, alors je peux très bien te dire qu'il y a quelque chose de complètement différent ici._

Harry regarda légèrement vers la belle forme de magie qui représentait Suzaku et fit un léger sourire avant de répondre.

- _Oui je peux te comprendre, j'étais bien petit pour m'en rendre compte et maintenant que j'ai un titre de comparaison je ressens la magie présente dans cet endroit comme bien différente à des égards que celle japonaise. Il y a quelque chose de plus puissant et de plus... comment dire... ça va te paraître ridicule mais je dirais sauvage._

 _\- Non ça ne l'ai pas. C'est comme cela que je décrirais cet endroit. Je vais aller faire un tour pour découvrir les lieux. Je reviens très vite._

Harry ne l'empêcha absolument pas de s'envoler et regarda son aura magique disparaître dans le ciel sereinement. Il n'avait jamais fait de son familier un prisonnier et ce dernier pouvait aller où bon lui semblait quand il le voulait. Si bien il n'aurait pas les capacités magiques de priver un tel être légendaire de sa liberté.

Quand l'aura disparût complètement prouvant qu'il était bien loin maintenant Harry se tourna vers son ami qui était la seule personne ici qu'il pouvait "voir". Cela le fit doucement rire en pensant aux nombreuses heures qu'ils avaient passés dans la médiathèque du temple pour trouver comment cela se faisait que même aveugle il pouvait voir la magie.

Ce fut au final le professeur de sortilège dans sa cinquième année qui le renseigna après qu'il lui est confié ce détail. Au fil des années il avait laissé tomber la méfiance qu'il ressentait envers le professeur qui depuis le début n'avait fait que l'aider. Il était tout de même partit lors de leur septième année laissant place à une femme assez étrange qui ne leur parler absolument pas le plus souvent. Mais en tout cas son professeur l'avait grandement aidé en lui donnant un de ses livres qui traitait le sujet.

Il était un sorcier Sensible. Au début il avait trouvé le nom assez ridicule mais son professeur lui avait bien expliqué que cela voulait dire sensible à la magie tout simplement. En tout cas c'était ce qu'il était. Et en lisant le livre il avait comprit énormément de choses.

Tout d'abord les fluctuations de la magie dans le corps des personnes représentaient leur humeur. Et que plus elle est agitée plus la personne est furieuse. Tandis que les sortes de cercles que la magie peut faire représente le bonheur. Il avait aussi apprit que cette magie montrait surtout l'aura de la personne et sa puissance. Et cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment pourquoi il avait eut tant de mal a être près de Dumbledore au procès, sa puissance magique avait été intolérable pour lui. Mais aussi celle de son ancien directeur maintenant qui était des plus conséquentes et qui faisait qu'il était naturellement obéissant et prudent face à lui.

Divers comportements avaient put être expliqué et depuis la cinquième année il avait travaillé sur tout cela avec Ken qui encore une fois n'avait cessé de l'épauler.

Harry sortit de ses souvenirs avec un petit sourire tandis qu'il se retrouvait à côté de son ami. Sa famille était en train de sortir toutes les valises avec à l'intérieur n'importe quel objet que ce soit des meubles, des lits ou des affaires. Maintenant qu'ils étaient magiquement majeurs tout les deux ils ne se privaient plus de rendre leur vie plus confortable et facile. En tout cas du haut de son mètre soixante-dix à peine Harry observait sa famille mettre toutes les valises dans le salon. Ils en sortirent chaque meubles rétrécis qu'ils posèrent sur le sol avant d'attendre.

Les deux amis entrèrent alors dans la maison qui sentait la poussière et le renfermé avec les années passées. Puis, en suivant les quelques ordres directifs d'Alice ils agrandirent et placèrent les meubles dans les diverses salles de la maison. Heureusement ils n'en avaient pas énormément reprit du Japon. Tout d'abord parce que tout les anciens meubles étaient encore là mais aussi parce que trop de meubles japonais ruineraient la décoration épurée qu'avait mit en place Esmée avec les années passées ici.

Quand ils eurent finit au bout d'à peine une vingtaine de minutes et de nombreux sorts de nettoyage plutôt nécessaire la maison avait retrouvé sa beauté passée. Avec les quelques touches présentes rappelant les années passées au Japon. Comme les éventails traditionnels accrochés sur un des murs que Rosalie a achetée. Ou bien le coffre laqué en dessous de l'escalier avec des tas de tiroirs de Carlisle. Enfin bref il y avait dans cette maison un effet très subtil qui permettait à chacun de ne pas oublier les années passées là-bas.

Alice tourna sur elle-même un moment joyeuse avant de prendre la main de son cher et tendre. Elle l'observa avec amour un moment avant de tourner son regard vers son enfant. Son bébé qui n'était plus vraiment un bébé, elle laissa échapper un soupir imperceptible pour tout le monde sauf Jasper qui l'a regarda compréhensif. Bien-sûr qu'il sentait sa nostalgie. Alors qu'elle était sa mère elle ressemblait maintenant à sa sœur.

Edward qui capta sa pensée observa un moment Harry avant de prendre à partis Carlisle et Jasper pour en parler. Après un brève excuse parlant de chasse ils sortirent tout les trois afin de discuter. Quand ils furent assez loin le père de famille se tourna vers ses fils interrogateur.

\- Que se passe t'il Edward?

Le télépathe lança un petit regard d'excuse vers Jasper qui se doutait de la discussion à venir et qui semblait presque... boudeur.

\- Je pense qu'il faut que tu fasses passer Harry pour ton enfant. Alice et lui semble maintenant avoir le même âge et nous allons devoir retourner à l'école au moins cette année pour passer notre diplôme afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Harry a son diplôme de Mahoutokoro et voudra surement faire des études supérieures. Alice ne peut plus se faire passer pour sa mère, ce n'est pas crédible. Ni toi pour son père Jasper.

Le visage douloureux de Jasper était difficile à observer pour Carlisle. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule pour montrer son soutien avant de parler.

\- Cela ne changera absolument rien pour Harry et tu le sais Jasper, ils sera toujours ton fils quoiqu'il se passe. C'est juste une sécurité qui ne modifiera pas l'amour qu'il peut avoir pour vous deux. Et puis Alice n'est-elle pas sa mère vampire en l'ayant transformé en hybride? Tu es son père. Qu'importe ce qui peut être dit ici officiellement parlant.

Le père d'Harry hocha alors la tête d'un air sérieux, comprenant le problème. Lui et Alice s'en doutait bien-sûr, malgré la petitesse d'Harry ils faisaient maintenant tout les trois pratiquement le même âge. Il n'était plus crédible pour eux d'être ses parents.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble bien trop vite pour que l'excuse de la chasse passe. Même Harry affichait une mine moqueuse sachant que leur excuse était bidon. Ils discutèrent alors ensemble sérieusement de ce qu'il venait d'être débattu à trois. Il fallut peu de temps pour que tout le monde se fasse une raison et Harry après un bon câlin à ses deux parents accepta lui aussi l'idée. Après tout c'était pour la sécurité de chacun.

Il rit quand il apprit que pratiquement toute sa famille allait se retrouver dans un lycée moldu. Cette nouvelle année promettait sincèrement des rires et de nouvelles aventures pour lui, Ken et sa famille.

Et pourtant dans la bonne humeur ambiante après qu'il se soit moqué de sa famille futur-étudiante il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir en lui un drôle de pressentiment qui mêler deux sentiments totalement opposés: le joie pure et l'angoisse des futurs problèmes.

Oui.. cette nouvelle année promettait beaucoup de choses.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut! N'hésitez pas de me laisser un commentaire, j'ai hâte de vous lire!**


	19. Chap 16: Une école quileute?

**Bonjour à vous tous, je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser sincèrement de mon retard énorme. J'ai eu un nouveau bac blanc donc j'ai préféré me concentrer exclusivement sur mes études. Mais après dès que j'ai essayé d'écrire j'ai eu le problème de la page blanche et j'ai stagner à un malheureux paragraphe pendant plus de deux mois. Donc c'était insupportable. Je suis vraiment désolé.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira vraiment, vous avez été beaucoup, beaucoup, à me laisser des review pour m'encourager et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez vous tous. Merci, merci, merci beaucoup.**

 **Vraiment j'espère que vous allez aimer ce que vous allez lire.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Au bout de quelques jours le temps de s'adapter et de tout bien ranger dans la villa les deux garçons commencèrent à bien s'ennuyer. Ils passaient maintenant leur journée à discuter et à attendre Suzaku qui n'était toujours pas rentré. Cela n'inquiétait pas vraiment Harry qui avait une totale confiance en son ami. Mais le temps commençait à être long et ils en étaient arrivé à se contenter d'apprendre l'anglais à Ken. Il n'eurent même pas à se servir de la potion de mémorisation, Ken s'en sortait très bien tout seul et au bout de quelques semaines d'apprentissage intensif il parlait un anglais assez correct pour pouvoir s'exprimer normalement.

Cependant ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là et tout les jours Ken apprenait de nouveaux mots. Ce ne fut au final que quatre semaines plus tard au total que Suzaku revint à la maison. Le phœnix japonais fonça droit dans les bras de son ami qui l'accueillit avec empressement. Ils s'étaient bien entendu tout les deux manqués. Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes pour toute la famille et rapidement Harry demanda ce qui lui avait prit autant de temps.

- _J'ai exploré les alentours Harry, je voulais vérifié que ta nouvelle maison était sûr. Mais je suis tombé sur d'autre êtres magiques, des animagis naturels. Ils ne sont pas dangereux mais je ne crois pas que ta famille ignore leur existence car eux savent que nous sommes là._

Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers sa famille avec hésitation. Lui, n'étant pas totalement vampire, n'avait pas sentit la moindre créature canidé dans les environs, mais il savait bien que les vrais vampires pouvaient en sentir sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Donc il ne doutait pas un seul instant sur le fait qu'ils soient tous au courant de la présence d'une meute d'animagi naturels. Cela était surprenant car de ce qu'il avait put lire ce genre de créatures sont très rares et convoitées pour les recherches dans le contrôle des loup-garous.

Mais cette espèce était surtout réputé pour son attachement sans borne pour leur âme sœurs. Dépassant même la dévotion des Veela cet amour faisait rêver beaucoup de sorciers.

\- Suzaku dit que des animagis naturels ont un territoire dans la ville. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?

Ken expira soudainement montrant sa surprise, Harry pouvait presque sentir l'exaspération d'Emmett et de son parrain. Ils semblaient d'accord avec le questionnement de l'enfant de la famille sur leur présence ici. Carlisle soupira inutilement avant d'emmener son petit fils vers leur table de jardin qui possédait assez de chaises pour que chacun s'assit.

Quand tous furent installés et qu'Harry ainsi que Ken s'étaient invoqués des tasses de thé il se mit à parler.

\- Ces loups s'appellent les Quileutes, nous avons rencontré leurs ancêtres durant une de nos chasses sur ces terres. Voyant que nous ne nous nourrissons point de sang humain ils ne cherchèrent la guerre. Un traité fut signé avec eux afin que chacun puisse avoir son territoire dans cette région. Nous avons chacun une frontière à ne pas dépasser si nous voulons éviter une confrontation. Il faut comprendre que cet endroit est important pour nous, le climat est bien assez pluvieux pour que le soleil ne nous fasses que très rarement briller, tu as au moins l'avantage de ne pas avoir ce désagrément. Mais en Amérique, Forks est le lieu le plus pluvieux. Donc nous tenions à cette ville. Les Quileutes ne t'on vu qu'une seule fois, ils ont voulu nous attaquer disant que nous n'avons pas respecter le traité car nous avons mordu un humain. Il fut dur pour nous de réussir à les raisonner. Mais ils finirent par promettre de nous laisser tranquille. Seulement j'ai sentis que la tension resterait présente et que tu ne serais pas totalement hors de danger. Alors nous avons fuis et nous sommes partis vivre en France jusqu'à ce que tu doive apprendre la magie.

Le jeune aveugle regarda la forme de magie puissante que dégageait Suzaku, il semblait ennuyé, et cela n'était qu'un euphémisme.

- _Que se passe t'il Suzaku?_ Pensa un instant Harry interrogateur.

- _Si ils connaissent bien ton existence alors je les ai entendu prévoir de te surveiller pour juger de ton danger. Il faudra mieux être prudent, je surveillerais tes arrières._

Harry hocha de manière imperceptible la tête avant de répondre tout en caressant les plumes de son compagnon.

 _\- S'ils sont bien des animagis loups naturels alors ils ont de la magie, je serais les voir._

Les deux amis se sourirent, puis Harry prit le bras de Ken tranquillement comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il n'utilisait pas sa canne. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans un temple débordant de magie ses sens étaient moins aiguisés. Tout les deux se levèrent alors et saluèrent la famille de vampire. Il était maintenant 16 heures et Harry ne pouvait pas ne pas goûter, tout enfant gâté qu'il était.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans la cuisine, Ken investit rapidement le plan de travail se préparant un chocolat chaud tandis qu'il servait des céréales à son petit frère. Il posa le bol en face de l'aveugle et s'assit sur la chaise en face. Le petit hybride se mit à manger de manière distraite tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Ils avaient tout les deux, deux mois pour envisager ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. Harry savait qu'avec son diplôme très prestigieux il pouvait maintenant tout se permettre mais il n'avait aucune envie particulière. Il vivait tellement bien, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et pourtant se souvenait du malheur qui avait provoqué sa cécité.

Et puis sa cécité était aussi un soucis au niveau de son futur métier. Il savait que cela serait tout de même un frein. Alors il ne savait pas dans quelle branche se tourner. Depuis le procès et l'enfermement de Dumbledore il était devenu encore plus connu dans le monde. Alors que pouvait-il se permettre de faire? Il se sentait bloqué.

Il leva la tête de son bol et la dirigea vers la forme de magie agitée de Ken montrant qu'il était lui même en plein trouble. Il entendit au loin une partie de sa famille s'en aller pour chasser tandis que ses parents partaient en voiture avec Rosalie faire du shopping. Ils étaient pratiquement seuls, il ne restait qu'Emmett pour veiller à leur sécurité.

Il fit un signe de tête discret pour attirer l'attention de son frère.

\- Tu vas faire quoi toi cette année? Je ne sais pas dans quoi partir...

Harry vit les formes de sa magie s'agiter encore plus montrant qu'il devait être dans la même indécision que lui.

\- Je sais qu'il existe énormément d'écoles renommées en Amérique. Mais je ne veux pas partir loin d'ici, je ne sais même pas si je vais me lancer dans une carrière sorcière.

Harry hocha la tête compréhensif, ils étaient tout les deux dans la même galère. Lui même n'en avait pas grand chose à faire des métiers sorciers. Il ne se voyait pas vivre dans une communauté sorcière. Il était, et avait, toujours été intéressé par les créatures magiques. Car il trouvait qu'elles avaient quelque chose de plus que les sorciers. Elles ont absolument toutes plus de magies qu'un sorcier, il les voyait pratiquement comme il voyait avant quand il n'était pas aveugle bien que les souvenirs soient flous.

Il se voyait bien en recueillir certains, apprendre à les soigner. Mais cela n'était qu'une très vague idée il ne savait même pas si un aveugle semi-vampire pourrait faire un tel métier. Il soupira un instant attirant l'attention de son ami mais il resta silencieux, continuant à manger. Ils finirent ainsi rapidement leur petit repas avant de mettre les couverts dans la machine moldue qui les lavent. Puis ils se dirigent d'un même mouvement vers leur salle de jeux avec la table d'échec. Suzaku était toujours posé sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier qui tenait toujours aussi fermement sa canne. Ils jouèrent tranquillement, Suzaku soufflant à son compagnon la place des pièces sur le jeu. Ils finirent ainsi tranquillement leur après-midi le temps que les vampires reviennent et de leurs shopping pour les uns et de la chasse pour les autres.

Ce fut Rosalie qui prépara le dîner avec Jasper tandis que toute la famille se réunissait dans le salon. Ken joua à la console avec Emmett tandis qu'Harry écoutait sa mère lui lire un livre tranquillement. Ils étaient tous ensemble, heureux et unis.

* * *

Les vacances se déroulèrent ainsi tranquillement, tous se forçaient quelque peu à ne pas penser à la rentrée. Ken finit lui par se décider après un mois et c'était inscrit dans une école de maîtrise de potion qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de Forks, de plus il avait réussit à négocier un accès par la cheminette de la villa à l'école. Harry n'était toujours pas décidé, mais plus les semaines passaient plus son envie de partir dans l'études des animaux magiques s'agrandissait. Il n'en avait parlé à personne à part Suzaku. Il avait avoué son envie de découvrir par soi-même ses créatures qui ont été martyrisé par les sorciers car considérés comme inférieur. Il voulait tout découvrir, et aider ceux en danger. De plus il était persuadé maintenant que sa cécité ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de vivre cette vie. Il savait bien qu'il voyait très bien les créatures magiques qui étaient limite dégoulinante de magie.

Mais il n'osait pas en parler à sa famille, il avait peur, il n'osait pas se lancer véritablement en fait. Il était très pathétiquement terrifié. Mais il y eut un moment où tout sa famille et en particulier ses parents finirent par le prendre au pied du mur pour lui poser des questions. C'était durant son goûter où il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées à discuter avec Suzaku télépathiquement. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il était prit au piège que lorsque toute sa famille était assise autour de lui, l'encerclant. Son parrain Emmett était contre la porte de la cuisine l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas tromper des vampires quand ils entraient en mode "chasse", il n'était même pas un vrai vampire. Mais du coup il était maintenant obligé de répondre, car il savait bien que c'était le but de cet encerclement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il s'enfuyait tranquillement dès que la discussion tournait autour des futures études.

\- Alors Harry, nous voulons discuter en famille nous tous. Et comme en ce moment tu sembles vouloir te désister tout le temps on a décidé de prendre les devants. Expliqua sa mère le ton sarcastique.

Il savait qu'être sa mère l'avait beaucoup changé.

Il en avait discuté une fois avec sa tante Rosalie alors qu'il étudié encore à Mahoutokoro elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait toujours été pétillante, infantile, s'en se soucier d'autre chose que des petits instants qu'elle pouvait vivre tranquillement avec sa famille. L'avoir lui, très enfant, lui avait fait découvrir la responsabilité et la prévision dans le futur.

Il aurait voulut, en y repensant, connaître ce caractère de sa mère qui certes, même s'il n'était pas totalement perdu et subsistait toujours aujourd'hui, l'intriguait un peu. Mais du coup son ton dur l'avait quelque peu brusqué, sachant que son comportement l'agaçait. Elle avait son autorité, elle savait le faire obéir et la respecter.

\- Je vous écoutes alors, soupira Harry posément en continuant tout de même de manger. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter de goûter tout de même!

Un reniflement peu gracieux fut émit de la part d'Emmett mais personne ne réagit et Carlisle commença à parler calmement.

\- Nous savons que tu es jeune Harry, et surement indécis, mais nous allons vers la mi août et tu n'es toujours pas inscrit dans une école. Nous ne savons pas dans quoi tu comptes partir et nous nous inquiétons pour toi Harry.

Il eut un silence durant lequel on ne faisait qu'entendre le bruit des céréales craquant sous les dents du sorcier. Il savait que Ken n'était pas là et se demanda un instant s'il était toujours dans sa chambre. Il l'envia un instant, lui était déjà inscrit, lui n'avait aucun doute et savait où il irait dans quelques semaines. Lui maintenant avait honte et ne savait toujours pas s'il aurait le courage de se lance dans les études qu'il imagine. Il savait que l'on attendait une réflexion de sa part, mais il ne savait pas comment annoncer ce qu'il voulait dire. Ni même ce qu'il voulait dire.

Au final il se lança de manière hésitante avec angoisse.

\- Je... j'avais pensé- enfin je voudrais! Je sais pas... étudié les animaux magiques. A-avec Suzaku peut-être? Apprendre et les découvrir. Mais je sais pas...

\- Mais c'est génial non? répondit Edward, tu peux le faire, et je sais bien que cela va te plaire énormément. Pourquoi stresse tu autant?

En effet son angoisse était palpable et, par instinct, toute sa famille se rapprocha quelque peu de lui.

Harry fit un petit sourire crispé, et se plongea encore plus dans ses céréales ne sachant quoi répondre. Esmée en voyant son mutisme prit la parole:

\- Nous pouvons nous renseigner Harry, on demandera si une école enseignant la connaissance des animaux magiques se trouve en Amérique. Mais je suis persuadée que l'on te trouvera ton école. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, on accepte ton choix d'orientation et on le respecte. Surtout si cela va te rendre heureux.

Harry sentit une chaleur emplir son cœur il aimait vraiment sa grand mère et sa famille. Il fit un petit sourire timide et rassurant pour leur montrer qu'il avait comprit et qu'il leur donnait son accord pour chercher une école. Il était tellement heureux de les avoir qu'il finit rapidement son goûter afin de plonger dans les bras des membres de sa famille. Après diverses embrassades ils entendirent tous les pas de Ken descendre les escaliers, celui-ci depuis qu'il était inscrit passé son temps à réviser et à se préparer pour ses études. Maintenant lui aussi pourrait tranquillement se préparer.

Ainsi les jours passèrent à nouveau tranquillement, Harry sortait souvent de la maison pour se balader dans la forêt sous la protection de Suzaku et d'au moins un membre de sa famille. Il découvrit rapidement certains espèces magiques minuscule cachées dans les arbres, les feuilles, et les plantes. Il arrivait à les repérer grâce à leurs magies. Il ne tarda pas à se balader toujours avec un calpin et une plume magique pour notée tout ce qu'il recenser à haute voix sur les espèces qu'il découvrait. Puis en rentrant chez lui il faisait des recherches pour savoir si elles avaient déjà été découverte et les caractéristiques qui avaient été notés sur elles. Bien entendu il n'en découvrit aucune qui n'était pas déjà recensé mais il tomba souvent sur de fausses informations sur ces créatures. Et souvent par rapport à leur soit disant dangerosité.

Au final après deux semaines sa famille lui avait trouvé une école. Ils n'avaient pas arrête de chercher, mais en tant que vampire d'origine moldu ils leur étaient compliqué de trouver des renseignements magiques. De plus il n'y avait aucun livre qui recensé toutes les écoles supérieures de magie, donc ni Ken ni Harry pouvait aider. Au final ce fut Alice qui eut l'idée de réutilisé le miroir à double sens de la sorcière étant venu voir Harry à ses onze ans pour qu'il aille à Poudlard avec un autre sorcier.

Cela se passa de manière très étrange, ce fut Esmée qui prit le miroir est dit d'une voix très claire: Ecole de Poudlard. Ils savaient que Dumbledore était toujours en prison donc ils ne risquaient pas de tomber sur lui, et peut-être qu'ils tomberaient même directement sur cette femme. Ce ne fut cependant pas elle mais l'autre sorcier Mr Rogue qui apparut dans le miroir.

\- Rogue Severus, directeur adjoint de Poudlard que puis-je pour... Mme Cullen?

Tous les membres de la famille ( à part Ken et Harry qui étaient resté à l'étage pour étudier ensemble) purent apercevoir la surprise de l'homme ayant bien vieillit depuis quelques années. Ses traits étaient bien tirés et son air était encore moins avenant qu'avant. Il semblait totalement épuisé et à bout de nerf. Alice se souvint bien que même dans ces visions à cette époque il n'était pas aussi mal en point, celui lui laissa penser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Bonjour Mr Rogue, répondit tout de même Esmée, nous appelons pour vous demandez un renseignement si vous le voulez bien.

\- Faites faites, soupira Rogue sans amabilité.

Esmée ne fit cas de son ton et expliqua tranquillement leur soucis dans la recherche d'école supérieur sur les animaux magiques pour Harry en Amérique pas très loin de Forks. Rogue les écouta en silence hochant la tête de temps en temps tout en prenant des notes et en cherchant dans ses feuilles quelque chose. Au final dès qu'Esmée eut finit son explication il répondit directement.

\- Et bien Madame et vous tous vous avez une certaine chance, une école enseignant le soin aux créatures magiques se trouvent à juste dix kilomètres de votre ville. Et c'est d'ailleurs la seule du continent. Cette science n'est pas très bien réputée mais l'école bien que assez petite regorge d'intelligence et de faculté d'apprentissage. Elle se trouve... attendez... à Quillayute plus communément appelé la ville Quilleute. Potter risquerait d'être bien là-bas.

\- Permettez moi Mr Rogue, intervint immédiatement Alice, mais le nom de famille de mon fils est Cullen. En tout cas merci bien et bon courage en Angleterre.

\- Merci bien Madame, je risquerai dans avoir besoin. Bonne vie à vous tous. Claqua t'il laissant entendre qu'il ne voulait absolument plus jamais aucune nouvelle d'eux.

Après que l'image de Rogue disparut dans le miroir il y eut un long silence durant lequel tout le monde pensait qu'à une seule chose, la ville Quileute?

Le territoire des Quileute. Comment allaient-ils faire?

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé. Je publierais plus souvent maintenant normalement, surtout que l'on arrive enfin dans la vraie partie de l'histoire! A la prochaine tout le monde!**

 **Et merci encore vraiment!**


End file.
